Querido Diario
by Sirenita
Summary: Todo puede pasar en un sólo año de colegio. Te regalan un diario, dos de tus amigos terminan juntos y te quedas con esa persona especial. R/Hr y últimos capítulos H/G.
1. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

"Querido Diario..."

Capítulo 1:

Es un día bastante soleado y caluroso. Es de mañana, un sábado exactamente.  
Los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts caminan con sus amigos y novios por los jardines del colegio. A las orillas del lago está una chica sentada en el pasto observando el movimiento del agua, su cabello es castaño claro y un poco enmarañado, piensa en que cumplió 17 años.  
Piensa en que ha paso mucho tiempo desde que no sentía tanta paz, alegría y tranquilidad. Este sería su último año en el colegio y ahora podría preocuparse más de los exámenes y finalizar muy bien el año para después elegir una buena carrera a futuro, aunque no sabía muy bien cual en estos momentos.  
Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se dio cuenta que dos personas se acercaron a ella.  
Uno era un chico de cabello negro y desordenado, alto, delgado, de ojos verdes. Un muy buen amigo de Hermione y famoso por su cicatriz en forma de rayo y por la gran hazaña que hizo el año anterior. ¡Venció a Lord Voldemort!  
El otro chico era pelirrojo, de ojos azules, más alto que el otro, delgado. También un buen amigo de Hermione, aunque peleaban mucho. No era famoso como Harry, ni inteligente como Hermione, pero tenía un sentido del humor increíble y con una sonrisa alegraba a cualquiera.  
- Hola Hermione – dijo Harry.  
- ¿Ah? ¡Ah!... Hola Harry – dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo y dándole un beso en la mejilla – Hola Ron – dijo también saludando con un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.  
- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijo Ron entregándole un regalo de papel morado con una cinta de color blanco.  
- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione! – dijo también Harry entregándole un regalo de papel verde y con una cinta dorada.  
- Muchas Gracias – dijo Hermione y de inmediato abrió los regalos. Harry le regaló una caja que tenía diferentes tipos de bolígrafos, plumas y tinteros – Gracias, siempre lo veía en el Callejón Diagon, pero jamás lo hubiera comprado...Gracias – Hermione abrió el regalo de Ron, lo abrió. Siempre Ron le regalaba libros o ese tipos de cosas, pero este año le regaló un diario. Hermione quedó sorprendida, siempre veía ese diario en las tiendas. Era un diario con hartas hojas para escribir y la portada era de un campo de flores en el que el viento las movía.  
- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Ron, porque Hermione lo abrió y quedó observándolo detenidamente.  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí!... es hermoso... ¿Cómo supiste que lo quería?  
- Ehhh... mi hermana me dijo – respondió Ron contento, era la primera vez que veía a Hermione de verdad contenta por uno de sus regalos, o sea también veía a Hermione feliz con esos gruesos libros, pero en cambio esta vez se veía aún más contenta.  
- Gracias – dijo Hermione guardando los respectivos regalos en los envoltorios.  
- Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Harry, era día libre y podían hacer lo que quisieran en el castillo.  
- Vamos a desayunar... tengo mucha hambre – dijo Ron.  
- Yo también – dijo Harry.  
- Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que ir a juntarme con... Neville – dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Neville? – preguntó Ron con voz enojada.  
- ¿Te molesta? – dijo Hermione – Tengo que ayudarlo con unos apuntes de Pociones para que no repruebe la materia.  
- No, no me molesta... – dijo Ron ya menos preocupado.  
- Entonces nos vemos después – dijo Harry.  
- Adiós chicos y muchas gracias por los regalos, me gustaron muchísimo – dijo Hermione feliz, se despidió de cada uno y se fue a la sala común.  
  
Llegó a la sala común y no había nadie, fue al dormitorio de los chicos y tampoco estaba Neville allí. Decidió por irse a su dormitorio.  
Estaba todo muy ordenado, las demás chicas debían estar desayunando o paseando en el jardín así que podría pensar en todo lo que pasó hoy.  
En verdad quería mirar bien los regalos que había recibido.  
Ginny le dio un libro de Pociones Mundiales bastante bueno y muy interesante, Lavander le dio un set de maquillaje, Parvati una falda de jeans que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sus padres una lechuza nueva a la cual no sabía como llamarla, Hagrid un libro de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas, Harry un maletín con plumas y bolígrafos y Ron un diario bastante caro.  
"¿Cómo pudo haber comprado esto tan caro?" pensó Hermione "La semana pasada dijo que ya no le quedaban galeons y no podía comprar nada en el pueblo. De seguro gasto todo su dinero en este diario" Hermione estaba algo avergonzada por ese regalo, Ron gastó todo su dinero en comprárselo.  
Guardo las cosas y mientras esperaba a Neville escribiría en su diario.  
Sacó una pluma de su mochila y se sentó en su cama a escribir.  
"Querido Diario: 19 de Septiembre  
  
Estoy feliz por escribir en este Diario, me lo regaló mi amigo Ron, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. Cumplí 17 años.  
No soy muy buena expresando mis sentimientos a un diario, pero creo que lo mejor será hacerlo, porque hay cosas a las que no se las cuento a nadie, pues mis mejores amigos son hombres y no puedo contarle cierto tipo de cosas...  
Partiré por contarte mi vida brevemente.  
Me llamo Hermione Granger, estudió en el colegio Hogwarts, soy una de las más inteligentes de la casa de Gryffindor y tal vez del colegio, mis amigos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.  
Como creo que te dije hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¡Estoy súper feliz por esto! Al terminar este curso podré trabajar y vivir sola. La verdad no sé que quiero ser, porque soy tan buena en tantas cosas y me gustan tantas profesiones que no me he decidido aun. Creo que también me gustaría ver más a mis padres, pues no soy de familia bruja y casi todo el año me la paso en el colegio y los veo muy poco, aunque en el colegio la paso muy bien en clases y con mis amigos.  
Todos los años hemos vivido aventuras tan increíbles. En primer año ayudamos a Harry a salvar la piedra filosofal para que Voldemort volviera a ponerse fuerte, en segundo año el heredero de Salazar Slytherin abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y intentó matar a los alumnos de familias no magos y la verdad yo también tenía miedo, en tercero fue que Sirius Black no era el asesino de los padres de Harry y el asesino era Peter Pettigrew y Black el padrino de Harry, en cuarto Voldemort volvió a tener todo su poder y el pobre Harry lo vio, en quinto año fue el Departamento de Misterios y Voldemort intentó matar a Harry, pero el profesor Dumbledore se lo impidió y Sirius murió y el año pasado derrotamos a Voldemort.  
En verdad en cada año sucedieron más cosas, pero ese es el resumen. Lo que también me tiene un poco triste es que este será el último que los vea, porque cada uno de nosotros queremos dedicarnos a una profesión diferente y nos separaremos.  
Bueno, más tarde escribo, porque creo que mis amigos ya se deben estar preocupando porque no vuelvo de hablar con Neville, aunque escribí en el diario. "  
  
Hermione terminó de escribir y fue donde estaban sus amigos. Estaban en el campo de Quiddittch jugando, cuando vieron a Hermione venir hacía ellos, bajaron de sus escobas.  
- ¡Hola! – dijo Hermione - ¿Siempre juegan cuando yo no estoy con ustedes?  
- Creo que si, es que es divertido – dijo Harry.  
- Ya me doy cuenta, todos estos años es siempre lo mismo – dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- Y...¿Cómo te fue con Neville? Pues te demoraste tres horas en ayudarlo en Pociones – preguntó Ron un poco enojado.  
- No te tienes que enojar Ron, siempre te enojas cuando ayudo a algunos de nuestros compañeros – dijo Hermione.  
- Yo no me enojo...  
- ¿Qué no te enojas? Entonces, ¿por qué te interesa saber tanto qué hice?  
- Sólo me preocupa...  
- ¿Pueden dejar esto chicos? – preguntó Harry ya harto de esta conversación en la cual sabía que iba a terminar en pelea como siempre ocurría- Siempre terminan peleando...  
- Esta bien, además no quiero pelear el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo Hermione – estoy tan contenta.  
  
Ron quería saber que había pasado, pues normalmente sólo es una hora en la que Hermione ayuda a Neville. Ron no quería admitirlo, pero sentía celos de cualquier compañero (los hombres) le pidiera ayuda a Hermione. Este año Hermione volvió más bonita al colegio y todos se le quedaban mirando como tontos. Ron parecía su guardaespaldas, pero a decir verdad, no quería que Hermione se enterara de que le gustaba, por eso trataba de pelear con ella para que no se notara tanto su cariño hacía ella. Era la mejor forma de aparentar que era sólo su amiga. Al único que no le tenía celos cuando Hermione lo ayudaba o pasaba mucho tiempo con él era a Harry, pues sabía que Harry no le gustaba Hermione y ya eran amigos desde pequeños.  
Cuando caminaban hablando sobre diferentes cosas. Lavander vino corriendo muy rápido y llegó donde estaban nuestros amigos.  
- Hermione te he estado buscando por todos lados... – dijo cansada Lavander.  
- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Hermione preocupada.  
- Te llegó esto – dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo.  
- ¿De quién es?  
- Tú sabes de quien... – dijo Lavander con una cara sonriente.  
- ¿Él?...¿Estás segura?...- dijo Hermione incrédula, voltio la carta y leyó el nombre – Gracias Lavander.  
- Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós chicos – dijo Lavander y se fue caminando hacía el castillo.  
- ¿De quién es esa carta? – preguntó Harry.  
- Ehhh... No les puedo decir, ahora me tengo que ir – dijo Hermione nerviosa y se fue corriendo.  
- Harry creo que ella nunca me va a querer, de seguro esa carta es de la persona quien le gusta – dijo Ron triste.  
- Ron, tal vez ella si te quiere, pero no sabe si tú sientes lo mismo. Siempre peleas con ella, ¿porqué no le dices lo que sientes y listo?  
- Jamás...no quiero perder su amistad, porque le dije que la amo y ella no siente lo mismo por mi.  
  
En esos momentos Hermione estaba sentada a las orillas del lago y derramaba una lágrima silenciosa...


	2. Descubriendo al otro

Hola!! Bien, agregue rapidito este capitulo para que lo disfruten y no se queden en duda. Gracias x el review d: **lewelin-hechicera,** gracias!! t hice kso y agregue de inmediato el siguiente capitulo.

En fin, espero q les guste este capitulo...Bss!

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Toda la tarde Hermione se quedó en su dormitorio sin salir a almorzar, ni a cenar, ni habló con Harry o Ron. Los dos estaban muy preocupados por ella, esa carta fue la causante de que Hermione estuviera triste.  
Ron y Harry no averiguaron nada al preguntarle a Ginny, a Lavander, a Parvati... en fin, a todas las chicas de Gryffindor.  
Hermione secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a escribir en su diario.

"Querido Diario:  
¿Por qué en el día de mi cumpleaños me llegan noticias tan tristes? Estoy muy mal, no he parado de llorar toda la tarde.  
Mi primo Justin, el que le gusta a Lavander, me mandó una carta en la que me informaba que mi abuela... falleció. Estaba muy enferma el verano. Tenía cáncer y nunca creí que iba a fallecer, por supuesto que sabía que algún día iba a dejar este mundo, pero no de esta forma.  
Estoy tan triste, me preguntó cómo estarán mis padres y me gustaría ver a... mi abuela, aunque sea al funeral.  
También pienso que tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo dejar que este suceso tan malo me haga una total amargada y melancólica. Mi abuela de seguro quería que fuera feliz...  
Bueno, me despido..."

Hermione necesitaba tomar aire, salió de su dormitorio. Eran Como las doce de la noche, por lo tanto sus compañeras estaban durmiendo. Fue a su lugar favorito para pensar y contemplar una linda noche, la orilla del lago.  
Se sentó y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Su abuela estaba en lugar mejor. Ahora Hermione trataba de sonreír, pero aún seguía triste.  
- Hola... ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó una voz que interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione.  
- Hola Ron... – dijo Hermione.  
Ron se sentó a su lado y comenzó a observarla en silencio. Bastante incómodo.  
- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?  
- Creo que siempre vienes aquí cuando piensas tus problemas ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
- No... – Hermione suspiro – estoy tan triste.  
- ¿Qué paso¿Por qué no estuviste con nosotros en la tarde?  
Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ron se sintió culpable y trató de disculparse, pero Hermione se acercó a él y lloró en su hombro. Ron se sonrojó y la abrazó. Estaba tan contento con que Hermione lo abrazará que no se daba cuenta que ella lo podría descubrir sonriendo mientras ella lloraba.  
- Cálmate... Cuéntame qué pasó – dijo Ron acariciando el pelo de Hermione.  
- Es que mi abuela... fa-falleció – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas y continuó llorando.  
Ron la consoló y empezó a hablarle de una manera tan dulce, que Hermione se sorprendió, estaba algo asustada por esa actitud nuca antes vista en su amigo, pero estaba tan tranquila y feliz con él.  
- Gracias Ron, nunca me imaginé que pudieras ser tan compresivo y tierno – dijo Hermione levantando su cabeza y quedó enfrente de esos ojos azules que la tranquilizaban y despertaban un raro sentimiento en su corazón.  
Ron estaba en las nubes. Estaba tan cerca de Hermione que quería besarla y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero Hermione se apartó de él y miró su reloj.  
- Ya tenemos que irnos, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo acá y Filch nos puede encontrar aquí – dijo Hermione levantándose, sacudiéndose su falda y dándole las gracias a Ron por haberla escuchado.  
"Estaba tan cerca... Bueno, por lo menos la abrasé y casi la beso" pensó Ron, se levantó y se fue caminando en silencio con Hermione hasta llegar a la sala común.  
- Nos vemos mañana, Adiós... – dijo Hermione y se acercó a Ron para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
"Es ahora o nunca..." pensó Ron y corrió su mejilla y sus bocas quedaron casi juntas.  
Hermione tosió y arruino el "casi" beso entre los dos. Al final Ron y Hermione se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.  
Al día siguiente Hermione bajó las escaleras y vio a sus dos amigos esperándola.  
- Hola ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.  
- Eh... – Hermione tenía que ser sincera – No, ayer me informaron que mi abuela... – suspiro – murió.  
- Discúlpame – le dijo Harry sumamente avergonzado al ver la cara de pena que tenía Hermione.  
- No te preocupes, la vida sigue... – Hermione esbozó en su cara una ligera sonrisa melancólica.  
- ¿Qué nos toca hoy? – preguntó Ron para cambiar de tema.  
- A mi Aritmeticia... A ustedes Adivinación si no me equivoco.  
- Si, nos toca nuestra materia favorita.  
En esos momentos Lavender, Parvati y Ginny venían bajando animadamente mientras conversaban.  
- Hola a todos – dijeron las tres al unísono.  
- Hola – dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
- Hermione... Tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo Parvati y cogió de la mano a Hermione.  
- Esta bien, nos vemos abajo chicos, adiós – dijo Hermione despidiéndose de Harry y Ron y se fue con las tres chicas.  
Pasado unos minutos llegaron Harry y Ron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron al cerca de Hermione en la mesa. Hermione conversaba con las chicas animadamente. Harry y Ron trataron de averiguar que hablaron y oyeron lo siguiente:  
- Apuesto que no te atreves... Eres muy inocente y educada para hacer eso – dijo Lavander.  
- Que no me atrevo ¿eh? Bueno, este es mi último año y haré esta locura. ¿Cuántos meses tienen que ser? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- No sé... – dijo Ginny.  
Pero ya no pudieron escuchar, porque Colin Creevey empezó a gritarle a Neville que había encontrado su libro de Pociones.  
Hermione terminó de conversar y se dio vuelta para estar con sus amigos.  
- ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó Ron.  
- Algo que no les incumbe – dijo Hermione sonriente.  
En las puertas del Comedor llegó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Era Draco Malfoy.  
Al entrar los chicos se fijaron que Hermione lo miraba y con una sonrisa maliciosa...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, q les ha parecido?? A mi me ha gustado...Pro van a ver q poco a poco esto se pone interesante.

Ojala me dejen reviews cn su opinión, ideas, consejos, reclamos...lo q sea! para q sepa q es mejor continuear cn el fic o mejor lo borro y no le quito espacio a la pagina...

Q esten bien, espero q no hayan perdido su tiempo leyendo esto, bss, bye!


	3. Mis Sentimientos

Capítulo 3:

Hermione miraba a Draco de una forma tan rara en ella que Harry y Ron se sorprendieron y estaban intrigados de por qué sonreía de tal manera. Draco miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Hermione observándolo de esa forma que le dio tal repulsión que tenía ganas de vomitar y salir de ahí corriendo, pero siguió de largo hasta donde estaba Pansy que lo es lo esperaba muy contenta.

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny, Parvati y Lavander mirándola con una cara desafiante.

-¿Por qué mirabas así a Draco? – preguntó algo enojado Ron.

- Por razones que a ustedes no les incumben – dijo Hermione sonriente y sacando una tostada.

- Bueno, pero la forma en que lo mirabas... Era extraña – dijo Harry.

- Lo sé – dijo Hermione – y no se preocupen tanto por mi, preocúpense por sus clases, porque les quedan diez minutos antes de que empiece Adivinación – dijo Hermione mirando su reloj y levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasará con ella? - preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, pero no muy bueno puede ser – dijo Ron.

Las clases en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería transcurrían sin ningún problema.

Hermione fue a sus clases de Aritmeticia y Ruinas Antiguas. Estaba sentada en un banco en uno de los patios del colegio, esperando que sus amigos volvieran de sus clases.

Estaba muy aburrida, así que sacó su diario y comenzó a escribir.

" Querido Diario: 20 de Septiembre

No han pasado muchas novedades. Sigo triste por lo de mi abuela, pero la vida sigue y tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad.

Ayer me encontré casualmente con Ron en el lago. Me desahogué con él y para mi sorpresa, él es demasiado compresivo y tierno. Me habló de una forma tan distinta al Ron con el que siempre peleo que creí que ese era un extraterrestre o un mago usando la poción multijugos, pero era Ron.

Me sentí tan extraña a su lado, tal vez me esté enamorando de él. ¿¡Qué!? No puede ser... ¿Cómo escribí eso sin darme cuenta? Tal vez me salió del corazón.

Pero... ¿Me gusta Ron? Ahora cuando lo vea voy a estar muy avergonzada delante de él. Pero si puse eso hace un momento, debe ser cierto...

Bueno, cambiando de tema, Ginny, Lavander y Parvati me hicieron una asquerosa, repulsiva y odiosa apuesta. ¡Querían que besará a Draco Malfoy!... O sea besar a esa peste y malvado chico.

Por supuesto que no quería, pero verás que me convencieron de hacerlo. Dijeron que era una cobarde, no me arriesgo en nada, que soy una aburrida, una chica que solo sabe leer y no de chicos, una amargada social, una rata de biblioteca... En fin, me convencieron. Si lo hago me ganaré 25 galeons. Bastante dinero y la verdad me vendrían bastante bien.

Estoy tan contenta, tal vez sea, porque acabó de descubrir un sentimiento hacia Ron que jamás lo hubiera sospechado, pero a la vez triste por lo de besar a la peste de Malfoy."

Hermione seguía escribiendo muy animada. Le gustaba la idea de expresar sus pensamientos y sentimientos en un diario, además de que acababa de descubrir sus intenciones con Ron.

- ¡Hola! – gritó Ron al oído de Hermione.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Hermione - ¡Ron eres un idiota! – dijo Hermione mirando con una cara asesina a Ron.

- ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Harry.

- Escribía en mi diario... – dijo alegremente Hermione.

- Que bueno que lo uses ¿qué escribes? – preguntó curiosamente Ron y tratando de sacarle el diario de las manos de Hermione.

- Cosas privadas... – dijo Hermione cerrando el diario y guardándolo. No quería que Ron viera lo que acababa de escribir – Harry... ¿qué es esa herida tan fea que tienes en tu mano? – preguntó algo preocupada Hermione.

- Ah, esto – dijo Harry mirándose una herida bien fea – me la hizo Trewlancey cuando me pasaba una taza de té y dijo que tenía malas vibras y...

Harry contó su relato mientras Ron y Hermione se reían. Ron ayudaba a Harry contándola, porque no se acordaba de los detalles más divertidos.

- Es una loca... – dijo enojada Hermione - ¿Cómo siguen tomando esa materia tan... inservible en la vida? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé, será porque no tenemos tanto cerebro como tú y la hacemos para no tomar ramos difíciles y que no son suficientes para nuestro pobre intelecto... – dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

- Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso Ron – dijo Hermione irónicamente.

- Oigan – dijo Harry interrumpiendo la futura discusión entre los dos – tenemos que ir a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

- Es cierto – dijo Hermione. Se puso su mochila a los hombros y se fue caminando con sus amigos a clases.

En el trayecto hablaron de Quiddittch. Hermione hablaba bastante poco, nada raro, pues no sabía mucho de deportes. Mientras iban a la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione se fue agarrada del brazo de Harry. Ron notó esto y se molestó un poco y miró a Hermione con una cara de corderito degollado que decía: "¿Por qué no te agarras de mi brazo¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?". Aunque para Hermione significaba algo más que un simple amigo, pero el despistado de Ron no se dio cuenta con que ojos miraba Hermione a Ron cuando le dirigía la mirada.

Las clases fueron muy divertidas, aunque Malfoy empezó a hacer sus típicos comentarios desagradables y Hermione estaba arrepentida por la apuesta.

Cuando faltaba poco para ir a cenar, el profesor Dumbledore llamó a Hermione para que fuese a su despacho. Ron y Harry estaban en la sala común conversando. La sala común estaba vacía, todos debían estar disfrutando esa bella y calurosa tarde en los jardines, pero ellos preferían hablar de ciertos temas en privado.

- Pero... ¿Crees que me gusta Hermione? - preguntó con una sonrisa Harry.

- Bueno, es que Hermione se tomó de su brazo cuando íbamos a la cabaña de Hagrid – dijo triste Ron.

- Mira, no te preocupes. No me gusta, Hermione es sólo mi amiga y además, deja de preocuparte tanto de este tema, Hermione no es el núcleo de tu vida o famosa para que te obsesiones con ella y la vigiles – dijo Harry – hasta me das miedo Ron, ahora te has puesto tan obsesionado por ella y tan romántico, que pienso que no eres mi amigo Ron – dijo en tono de burla.

- Es cierto, cambiando de tema. ¿Viste como Snape empezó a retarme hoy?

- Sí, y a mi me... – y empezaron a hablar de distintos temas.

Pasó una hora y llegó Hermione del despacho del director. Venía con unas lágrimas en la cara que no trataba de disimularlas y con un sobre dorado en su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupado Harry acercándose a Hermione que se sentó en un sillón.

- La pregunta es ¿Qué no me pasó? – dijo irónicamente y botó el sobre al suelo.

- Entonces... ¿Qué no te pasó? – dijo Ron, pero Harry lo miró con una cara que daba a entender que no era graciosos y esto es un tema serio – Lo siento, pero ¿Qué pasó¿Qué te dijo el director para que estés así? – dijo Ron ya preocupado.

- Bueno... Tendré que ir al funeral de mi abuela y hacer un examen para el ministerio.

- Pero... No es tan grave ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Harry más aliviado.

- Por que Malfoy empezó a molestarme y a llamarme Sangre Sucia, no lo toleré y le lancé un hechizo para que le crecieran alas de mariposas. Luego él me mandó un hechizo para que se me quemaran los párpados – a este comentario Ron y Harry hicieron una mueca de dolor – después le lancé muchos hechizos y después tuve que ir a la enfermería para que pudiera ver y me echaron una poción bastante dolorosa, aún me duele – dijo Hermione sonriendo, porque se dio cuenta que sus amigos se preocuparon de ella.

- Que bueno que estés bien – dijo Ron.

- Gracias por preocuparse, los quiero mucho – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas y abrazando a cada uno de sus amigos.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Harry se rió de él y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó Hermione burlona.

- Es que... tengo mucho calor – dijo Ron avergonzado y tratando de disimular que tenía calor.

Ahora los tres Gryffindors conversaban alegremente. De repente llegó Ginny a la sala común.

- Hermione... Acuérdate de lo que hablamos – dijo burlona Ginny.

- ¿Crees que no me he olvidado de eso? – dijo sarcásticamente Hermione – Sería bastante improbable que eso sucediera.

- Lo sé.. Sólo lo digo por lo que pasó con él hoy – dijo picarona Ginny.

Ron y Harry se miraron de reojo, no comprendían nada. Querían saber que trataba esa rara conversación.

- No quiero hablar de esto ahora Ginny, en la noche hablamos – dijo algo enojada Hermione.

- Esta bien, nos vemos – dijo Ginny y acto seguido se fue.

- No preguntaré que conversaban¿algo privado que no nos incumbe? – preguntó Ron.

- Así es... – dijo Hermione y miró su reloj – vayamos a cenar, ya es hora y tengo bastante hambre.

En el trayecto Hermione se tomó del brazo de Ron, pues de dio cuenta que este se puso celoso cuando lo hizo con Harry. Ron se puso muy rojo, pero estaba muy contento. Si él no tomaba la iniciativa, Hermione tiene que actuar¿no?

La cena fue muy calmada. Ron comió como de costumbre grandes cantidades de comida, Harry conversó con Neville y Hermione comía bastante poco.

De repente llegaron varias lechuzas a dejar cartas importantes. Hermione recibió una de una lechuza bastante elegante, de color negro.

Cuando le quitó la carta dio vuelta la carta y vio quien era el remitente. Ron y Harry se acercaron a ver quien era el remitente.

Ron miró a Hermione con enojo y quería matar al remitente de la carta.

Se podían ver las iniciales "V.K"...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** (Use el típico recurso de Víctor Lo siento T-T esto es decepcionante...) 

Bien!! Q les pareció?? Déjenme sus criticas a ver si es lo q esperaban o no...ahí verán ustedes:D

Me despido!! Q estén súper bien y no se hayan decepcionado d este capítulo...Espero que me dejen sus reviews (los necesito cn urgencia a ver si vale la pena publicar el fic) y bue...esperen al siguiente capítulo titulado: "Confusión y Sorpresas".

Mil besos,

Sirenita


	4. Confusión y Sorpresas

Hey! Hola!! Como han estado?? Ojalá que ustedes ven me he demorado muy poco en actualizar, porque próximamente no podré actualizar muy a menudo gracias a las siguientes razones: Exámenes finales del colegio, Comprar cosas para mi fiesta de Graduación, La fiesta de Graduación, Prepara fiestas de 15 años para mis amigas, Preparar el discurso que leeré frente a todo el cole a finales de diciembre, las vacaciones, navidad (es q me tendré q ir d mi casa y no tendré pc), el cumple d mi papá y las vacaciones contando mi cumple...Asi q actualizare cada dos semanas o más.

Espero q lo disfruten...

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Ron estaba enojadísimo, Harry vio a Ron y pensó: "Otra pelea...".

- ¿Víktor Krum te escribe cartas aún? – preguntó enojado.

Hermione lo miró y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Ron confundido.

- ¿Todavía crees que sigo viéndome con Víktor? – preguntó aún riéndose Hermione.

Harry estaba muy confundido y Ron aún más.

- Entonces... ¿Y esas iniciales? – inquirió Harry.

- ¿Estas? – preguntó burlona Hermione y apuntando las iniciales "V.K".

- Si... – dijo Ron impaciente. Si era el nombre de un chico iba a asesinarlo por mandarse cartas con Hermione.

- La carta es de Violet Klee, del ministerio – dijo más seria Hermione – es por lo del examen que tengo que hacer – agregó viendo sus caras de confusión.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer? – preguntó algo más despreocupado Ron. Hermione ya no se escribía con Víctor, por lo que pudo deducir y ahora podría estar más tranquilo.

- Bueno... Como les impresionaron mi buen rendimiento escolar, les gustaría que trabajara en el ministerio.

- ¿El ministerio? – preguntó sorprendido Harry - ¿No que ibas a ser aurora como nosotros?

- Pues... – dijo algo enojada Hermione – nunca dije que me gustaría serlo. Creo que mis conocimientos son para otras cosas y jamás me preguntaron lo que quería ser.

Harry y Ron se sintieron avergonzados, nunca se habían preocupado de que quería ser Hermione al graduarse del colegio. Prefirieron cambiar de tema.

Hermione comió muy poco y se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Ron.

- A la biblioteca, tengo que hacer unos deberes de Ruinas Antiguas – dijo Hermione y se fue.

- ¿Deberes? – preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- Bueno, ya sabes como es. No sé como le caben tantas cosas en la cabeza – dijo irónico Ron.

Hermione no fue a hacer los deberes, fue a la oficina de la señorita McGonagall a hablar sobre el tema de los funerales de su abuela.

- Bueno señorita Granger, creo que deberá faltar una semana de clases para ir al funeral. Sus padres la esperaran en la estación King Cross – dijo algo triste McGonagall, pues una de las mejores alumnas en Hogwarts iba a faltar una semana a clases.

- Sí, profesora... No me gustaría faltar a clases, pero quiero ir al funeral – dijo Hermione.

- Es mejor que vayas, tus padres me conversaron que ella te quería mucho y es lógico que asistas a su funeral, además veo que estás muy estresada haciendo muchos deberes y durmiendo poco – dijo severamente.

- Sí, lo sé. Muchas veces me quedó despierta hasta la madrugada estudiando... – dijo Hermione.

- Pues es mejor que no lo haga, su salud es importante – dijo tajantemente – Bueno señorita Granger, la veré mañana para acordar bien los detalles de su transporte hasta Homesgdade.

- Esta bien, adiós – dijo Hermione.

- Adiós.

Hermione vio su reloj y eran las nueve en punto. No tenía ningún deber que hacer, ya que los hizo en la tarde y ahora tenía tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera.

Fue a la sala común. Cuando llegó Harry y Ron le hicieron el interrogatorio de porqué no estaba en la biblioteca, dónde estaba, qué hizo, que si estaba bien, de porqué les mintió... En fin muchas preguntas que Hermione trató de responder de la forma más simple y ahorrarse un poco de tiempo.

Llegó y Ginny estaba esperándola para hablar con ella.

- ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a besar a Malfoy?! – preguntó enojada Hermione a Ginny después de una larga conversación.

- No lo sé, ahí tienes que ver tú. Cambiando de tema... – Ginny puso una cara de curiosidad enorme - ¿te has dado cuenta como mi hermano te mira?

- Por supuesto – dijo Hermione mirándose a un espejo y soltándose su pelo.

- Entonces... – Ginny la miraba con picardía.

- No lo sé, no sé si me gusta, estoy confundida – dijo Hermione.

- Ah... Oye tienes más bonito el pelo, se te ondulo perfectamente – dijo Ginny tocando el pelo de Hermione y viendo sus bucles – esta hermoso.

- Gracias, este verano traté de que me quedará muy bonito, usando los productos muggles me quedó así – dijo sonriente Hermione.

Ginny y Hermione eran como hermanas. Ginny le contaba todos sus secretos a Hermione y Hermione a ella, hablaban de todos, de chicos, del colegio, de ropa, hasta la explicación de porque el cielo es azul y no lila.

Ya eran las diez y Hermione quería escribir en su diario y como tenía frío bajo a la sala común a escribir junto a la chimenea.

"Querido Diario:

Estoy tan confundida. No sé si me gusta Ron o sólo me atrae. Yo tenía claro hasta el año pasado que me atraía, porque sus ojos son lindos, su pelo es bonito y su cuerpo es... ¡buenísimo!, pero ahora como conocí su lado amable, no sé que pensar. Trataré de no armarme tantos problemas, dejaré que las cosas pasen, el destino decidirá si me gusta, sino, no... En fin.

Hablé con McGonagall y el lunes iré al funeral de mi abuela. Esto me complica, faltaré a clases una semana (bastante...)

Quiero distraerme, quiero que en el colegio haya un baile. No hay ninguna celebración especial por la que deban hacer uno, pero creo que el estrés mental que tengo me está matando. Necesito distraerme un poco, pensar en otras cosas...

Ahora sólo pienso en: Colegio, mi familia, la prueba para el ministerio, Ron y... ¡El beso a Malfoy!

¡Me da asco de tan sólo pensarlo!, pero tengo que mantener mi palabra de honor y mi orgullo, hice una apuesta de que iba a cumplirlo y alcanzaré la meta, cueste lo que me cueste.

También he pensado en que me gustaría ser a futuro. En el ministerio me darán la posibilidad de elegir, pero no sé que me gustaría ser. Tengo tantas cualidades para cada oficio que mi cabeza no sabe por cual elegir.

Me preocupa Harry, ha estado muy triste... Tal vez sea, porque Sirius no está con nosotros, pero aunque haya pasado dos años, igual el dolor de su perdida se hace presente. Quiero hablar con Harry, creo que nadie lo nota, pero siempre que lo veo, su mirada tiene tristeza, soledad y sufrimiento.

No me agradó mucho darme cuenta que mis mejores amigos en este mundo nunca me hayan preguntado que quiero ser cuando grande.

Ron es muy obvio, se puso celoso porque me tome del brazo de Harry cuando íbamos a la cabaña de Hagrid y por las iniciales "V.K" de la carta del ministerio, porque son las iniciales de Víctor Krum. Si ahora me preguntas que es de Víctor Krum, él está casado con una alemana y es feliz con ella. No sé nada de él desde el año pasado y la verdad ya era aburrido escribirme con él, nunca habían temas interesantes de los cuales podíamos conversar.

Ron... Se me viene a mi mente a cada momento¿de verdad me gustará?"

- Así Víktor está casado con una alemana – Hermione dio un pequeño grito por el susto. Se dio vuelta y vio esos ojos azules, esas pequeñas pecas y ese pelo... Bueno, se dio vuelta y vio a Ron leyendo lo que escribía y cerró de inmediato su diario.

- ¿Qué hacías leyendo lo que escribía? – pregunto nerviosa y enojada Hermione.

- Pues... Tenía curiosidad y no pude evitar leer mi nombre varias veces – dijo Ron algo nervioso y curioso.

Hermione no sabía que responder a eso.

- Por supuesto que sí. Pasó casi todos los días del año a tu lado y tengo que contarle a mi diario lo que me pasa y lo que pienso y siento – dijo convincentemente Hermione.

- ¿Y qué sientes? – preguntó nervioso Ron.

- ¿Qué te importa? – preguntó Hermione, no quería tomar ese rumbo en la conversación.

- Eh... – Ron no sabía que decir¿tendría que confesar sus sentimientos?

Hermione lo miró curiosa, pero sabía que Ron es muy tímido y jamás se le declararía ahí mismo.

De repente una entró Ginny a la sala común, venía del retrato de la señora Gorda.

- Permiso... Ron, Luna te busca afuera – dijo triste Ginny y confundida.

- Voy – dijo Ron aliviado por salvarse de esa incómoda situación.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada confundida y de preocupación a Hermione. Hermione comprendió que Luna iba a hacer algo que era muy malo. Ginny le dijo bajo a Hermione. "Es mejor que vayas afuera y detengas lo que está a punto de hacer Luna...".

Hermione salió algo confundida y al salir y voltear su cabeza vio a Luna y a Ron... ¡besándose!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y q les ha parecido?? Sí, algo cruel hacer q Hermy vea a su Ronnie con Lunática, pero allí verán ustedes... 


	5. La soledad es mi única compañía

Holas!!! Pues aquí me he m,etido ilegalmente a mi computador y al fin puedo dejar el chapth!!!

Okis, yo tb opino q ODIO A LUNA! (desde siempre, hasta en el 5° libro) así q ella será la especie d antagonista en la historia...x un tiempo nada , pero la mala al fin y al cabo...

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Hermione quedó en estado de shock. Debía ser un sueño, pero era verdad. Ron y Luna se estaban besando.  
Ron se percató de la presencia de Hermione y se apartó de Luna, Luna se notó algo enojada por la interrupción de Hermione en esos momentos.  
- Veo que interrumpí algo, permiso... – dijo Hermione tratando de contener unas lágrimas que estaban a poco de salir de sus ojos.  
- Hermione yo sólo... – empezó a explicar Ron desesperado y nervioso.  
- No se preocupen, ustedes estaban en un momento de intimidad y los interrumpí – dijo triste Hermione.  
- No entiendes... – trató de explicarle Ron.  
- ¿Qué cosa no entiendo? Pero lo que vieron mis ojos me dan a entender muchas cosas, con su permiso... – dijo Hermione y entró rápido a la sala común.  
- ¿Qué pasó Hermione? – le preguntó Ginny muy preocupada.  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ginny sabía muy bien que esta noche Luna se le iba declarar a Ron y conociendo a Luna, ella iba a besar a Ron precipitadamente, pero Ginny no quería que Luna tuviera algo con su hermano. La pareja ideal para Ron era Hermione, según ella.  
- ¡Soy una tonta! – gritó por la ventana hacía los jardines mientras dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.  
"¿Por qué lloró si no me gusta tanto Ron?" se preguntaba Hermione "Él sólo es mi amigo, sólo me atrae..."se decía mientras se secaba sus lágrimas "¿A quién engaño? Me enamoré de Ron, pero tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo amargarme la vida sólo por Ron, hay otras cosas importantes en la vida y otros hombres..." Hermione se tranquilizó y abrió su diario.

"Acabó de encontrar a Ron y Luna besándose. Estoy triste, enojada, celosa y decepcionada. Creí que le gustaba a Ron, pero con lo que acabó de ver, me doy cuenta que me imaginé eso. Estoy muerta de celos, quiero matar a Luna, matar a Ron, matarme a mi misma; últimamente nada me ha salido muy bien y creo que ya se me ha olvidado que es ser feliz, no sé como esbozar una sonrisa en mi rostro y no conozco más que la soledad, el sufrimiento y las lágrimas.  
¿Qué haré? Ron es mi amigo y me tendré que olvidar de él, tendré que aceptar la realidad: Sólo fuimos, somos y seremos simples amigos. No quiero verlo, no quiero hablarle, no quiero que articule palabra alguna con sus labios de sabor amargo y de traición, porque estoy segura de que podría haber sido yo la que lo hubiera besado y no Luna.  
Creo que mi única compañía es la soledad, es tan silenciosa que puedo hablar, llorar, reír junto con ella y nadie sabrá lo que me pasa¿qué es lo que me pasa a mi corazón? Nunca lo escuchó, no me gusta guiarme por mis sentimientos, prefiero que mi razón me mandé, prefiero hacer lo correcto a lo que quiero realmente. Mi corazón quiere llorar, quiere expresar todo lo que siente, quiere decirle su amor a Ron, quiere ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento y lágrimas.  
Ahora me doy cuenta que la vida nuca tendrá un final de un cuento de hadas, también puede ser tan trágica e injusta, que creo que nuca saldré de este estado de ánimo.  
Tengo que hablar con alguien, aquí puedo escribir lo que siento y me alivia mucho mi pesar, pero necesito más ayuda que un simple diario a quien escribir, necesito una persona a la que me pueda escuchar y aconsejar.  
A veces preferiría volver a mi vida muggle, todo era más simple. No hubiera conocido a Ron, no hubiera conocido el sufrimiento de ver morir a tus seres queridos, no hubiera puesto mi vida en peligro por enfrentarme a Lord Voldemort. Pero tampoco hubiera conocido a Harry, ni a Sirius, ni al mundo mágico, sentir que eres especial al resto de los niños, pues era una bruja, no hubiera conocido lo que es el amor... Bueno, también ser bruja tiene su lado bueno.  
No sé que pasará el día de mañana, ojalá la Adivinación fuera una ciencia cierta y pudiera estudiarla, pero como no lo es y como odio a Trewlancey, sabría que hacer para evitar mi destino. Siento que no valgo nada en el mundo, nadie me quiere, tengo ganas de tomar un cuchillo y apuñalarme mi corazón para que dejé de sufrir y llorar, quisiera volver a primer año y ser una niña ingenua y preocupada de los estudios, estar sólo con los libros y alimentarme de conocimientos cada vez más complejos e interesantes, en vez de preocuparme de mi amor hacia Ron.  
Y pensar que él me regaló este diario, este diario en donde cuento mis sentimientos, este diario en donde pongo mis pensamientos más profundos, este diario en donde me muestro tal como soy..."

- Hermione... – se escuchó una voz que tocó la puerta.  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Hermione cerrando su diario.  
- Ginny¿puedo pasar?  
- Por supuesto – y de inmediato Ginny abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, gracias por preocuparte.  
- De nada, no quería que sufrieras ni nada, pero quería advertirte lo que iba a pasar – dijo Ginny triste.  
- Lo sé y no te voy a decir que no he llorado ni me he sentido terrible, pero tengo que ver la realidad. A Ron le gusta Luna.  
- No es cierto, Luna besó a Ron así nada más, mientras se le declaraba... Él te ama Hermione.  
- Puede ser, pero no debió haberse dejado, si me ama tanto debería haberla soltado de inmediato no sólo cuando llegué – dijo Hermione triste - ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto? – dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de Ginny y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
- Porque la vida no siempre es feliz, tenemos que sufrir para aprender más de la vida. Además sería aburrido siempre ser feliz ¿verdad? – dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione y en un tono muy maternal.  
- Es verdad, pero ¿de esta forma? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione de las palabras dichas por Ginny.  
- No sé, sólo trata de relajarte, tranquilizarte y respira hondo. Analiza bien tus sentimientos, ordénalos en tu cabeza y guíate por tu corazón – le dijo Ginny muy seria.  
- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – le preguntó más tranquila Hermione.  
- Pues... Tener tantos novios y enamorarte varias veces te da una abundante sabiduría en el amor – dijo sonriente.  
Las dos se rieron y Hermione se dio cuenta que había sonreído por primera vez en la semana. Se sintió algo más contenta al ver que no era tan difícil volver a sonreír y ser feliz.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien...es algo cursi y muy...reflexivo? lo q escribi pero...los sentimientos d Hermy importan...a mi me paso algo !!!! e hice todo lo contrario...molí a golpes a la otra y pues...terminé con mi pololo (bueno...en chile se dice "pololo" o bien conocido como novio)... 

Déjenme reviews!!!!!! Ya saben: su opinión, ideas...bla, bla, bla...

Gracias y besos a todos!!!!

Sirenita


	6. Ocultar mi amor

Hola!!! Cómo están??...Si se preguntan cómo estoy yo (¬¬ ojalá lo hayan hecho) pues aquí estoy dejándoles este capítulo e intentando d actualizar rápido para q no se desesperen y x fin llegar hasta el capítulo 26, porque este fic está publicado en otra página hasta allí y quiero q estén a la par así q me pongo las pilas!! Y tb estoy d muy buen humor así otra razón para actualizar...Q lo disfruten!!

* * *

Capítulo 6:

"El día no se ve muy bonito, amaneció nublado y puede que llueva; algo raro, ya que estamos en septiembre. Tal vez el clima está según mi estado de ánimo. No me siento tan mal como ayer, Ginny me consoló y puede dormir tranquila, aunque sigo pensando en lo sucedido ayer. No quiero verme triste ni preocupada, pero creo que se nota mucho en mi cara, cuando me vi en el espejo esta mañana, mis ojos no tenían ese brillo particular que hacía que mis ojos cafés se vieran bonitos, sino eran unos ojos cafés sin vida, tristes y sin alegría.

¿Qué haré cuando vea a Ron? No quiero hablar lo del beso, no quiero escuchar sus explicaciones inútiles. De seguro lo va a negar, pero no quiero escuchar mentiras, si me habla, me debería hablar con la verdad; le gusta Luna y no yo.

También estoy algo preocupada por el asunto de ir a los funerales de mi abuela y por el examen para el ministerio. Espero que mi familia este bien y que tenga algo de alegría, porque si los veo tristes me daría más pena que la que tengo ahora.

Creo que sin Voldemort acá me he dado cuenta que nuca he pensado en mis sentimientos, nunca me preocupé de reflexionar o tan siquiera preguntarme si mis acciones eran las correctas, pero ahora... Me doy cuenta que mi vida no es tan fácil, mi corazón se ha decidido hablar y mi razón queda a un lado. Tanto tiempo guiándome por lo que tenía y debía hacer y ahora mi corazón me guía en la vida. ¿Es correcto dejarme guiar por mi corazón?"

- Hola Hermione... – le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿qué haces acá tan temprano?

- Hola, terminé unos pergaminos de Herbología y escribía un poco en mi diario, pero es extraño verte a ti a esta hora, es muy temprano – dijo algo sorprendida por ver a esas horas de la mañana a Harry.

- Me desperté temprano, no pude dormir muy bien anoche – Harry cambió su sonrisa a una seriedad solemne – Hermione, sé lo que pasó anoche ¿estás bien?

- No te voy a mentir, no, no estoy bien, pero qué le puedo hacer yo – dijo Hermione triste – dejaré de preocuparme por lo de ayer, Ron puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, además sólo somos amigos...

- Pero tú le gustas, me lo ha dicho y lo sé, esto debe se un mal entendido.

- No sé que pensar, yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora... Ahora es diferente, el se besó con Luna y si yo le gusto no debió haberlo hecho – dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

- Pero tú sabes como es Luna, de seguro ella lo besó de improviso y justo tú llegaste en ese momento.

- ¡No me importa Harry! – le gritó llorando Hermione – No sé que pensar, todo esto me tiene muy confundida, no sé porqué tiene que pasar esto en mi vida, no quiero pensar más en esto, quiero ser por fin feliz y alegrarme de estar viva, con mis amigos, en el colegio y por tener a mi familia...

Harry abrazó a Hermione, no debió haberle hablado del tema. Era un desubicado y un tonto. Hermione lloraba por su culpa. A decir verdad era segunda vez en su vida que había hecho llorar a una mujer, en quinto cuando se besó con Cho y ahora cuando le habló en un mal momento a Hermione.

- Lo siento Hermione, no debía hablarte de este tema... – empezó a decirle Harry.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas – estoy sensible, créeme, así que hubiera llorado por cualquier cosa – dijo Hermione sonriendo y ya no se notaba que hubiera llorado – Harry... también quiero decirte algo, te he visto muy tristes estos días ¿qué pasa¿es por lo de Sirius, verdad?

- Sí... – dijo Harry finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio – me siento muy solo, no tengo ningún familiar y... es triste.

- Harry, tienes que estar contento, Sirius está en un lugar mejor y más tranquilo, él está feliz, está con tus padres... – le dijo Hermione en un tono muy dulce.

- Gracias, pero aún me hace falta alguien con quien conversar – dijo y Hermione lo miró con reproche – tú eres mi amiga y puedo hablarte y todo, pero no de ciertas cosas como lo hacía con Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que cosas? – dijo Hermione curiosa.

- Por ejemplo... No me mires con esa cara que me da vergüenza – el dijo Harry sonriendo – de chicas.

- Por dios Harry, yo soy una chica, yo te podría dar consejos... – dijo Hermione diciéndole como si tuviera la solución al problema.

- Por eso, eres una chica, no puedo hablarte de estas cosas.

- Haber, sino mal recuerdo en quinto te di consejos para que Cho no se molestará contigo y funcionaron, además Harry necesitas ayuda. Hay muchas chicas que están detrás de ti en el colegio y como sé que tú no te especializas en el tema, te será difícil esto sin mi ayuda – dijo Hermione sonriente.

- Esta bien, confiaré en ti – dijo Harry burlón.

- Bueno, así me gusta con el ánimo arriba – dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

Ron venía bajando las escaleras, venía algo soñoliento y cuando vio al frente de él se restregó los ojos para ver si eso era realidad lo que acababa de ver, pero era verdad, Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry. Ron sintió como si lo que pasó ayer se le sumara más angustia y pena.

- Hola – dijo de mal humor Ron.

- Hola Ron – dijo Harry.

- Hola – dijo Hermione algo triste.

- ¿Cómo durmieron? – preguntó Ron enojado.

- No pude dormir bien, no podía conciliar el sueño... Por eso me levanté temprano – dijo Harry bostezando.

- Yo dormí bien, aunque se me venía a la mente cosas tristes de mi vida – dijo Hermione algo enojada.

- Hermione yo... – empezó a decir Ron.

- No quiero que me hables de eso¿vamos a desayunar? Este día será largo y agotador, además mi estómago me pide alimento.

- Ojalá que haya algo rico... – decía Harry mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Ron no dijo nada en el trayecto, Hermione estaba enojada y triste por lo de ayer, pero también estaba a solas con Harry en la sala común, la vio feliz cuando bajaba las escaleras en la mañana y besó a Harry en la mejilla. Estaban muy cariñosos, eso hacía a Ron ponerse celoso...

- Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir a conversar con Seamus – dijo Harry y se fue del comedor.

- ¿Por qué cuando bajé las escaleras te encontré tan cariñosa con Harry? – le preguntó finalmente Ron a Hermione.

- Porque hablábamos de la confianza entre amigos y me permitió ayudarle en algunos problemas... Además a ti no te importa, deberías preocuparte por tu noviecita – dijo Hermione enfatizando la palabra "noviecita".

- Luna no es mi novia Hermione, ayer sólo me besó – dijo Ron.

- Bueno, pues un beso es una muestra de cariño y creo que es mejor que te preocupes de tu querida Luna Lunática en vez de mi¿te quedó claro? - dijo Hermione enojada y levantándose de su lugar.

- Hermione, no es así... – le dijo Ron agarrándola del brazo.

- Suéltame, además con esto me he dado cuenta que tú no me gustabas, sólo me atraías y puede ser que la otra persona que me guste no seas tú... – dijo triste Hermione, pero decidida. No quería demostrar sus sentimientos a Ron, prefería ser orgullosa que estar arrastrándose por un hombre.

Ron la soltó de inmediato y se quedó perplejo, Hermione le había dicho esas palabras tan crueles...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y q les ha parecido?!...Una cosa, no crean q pondré a Hermy y Harry juntos x ese beso en la mejilla ni nada...yo trató así a mis amigos, muchos abrazos, tomados d las manos, me tomo d su brazo, me siento en sus piernas...no mal interpreten eso...Gracias!!

Ya saben, déjenme sus reviews por favor para así ver q cosas podría agregarle, alguna idea, una petición, una duda, comentario, reclamo, halago (¬¬ mejor no aspiro a tanto...), etc...

Q estén súper bien y cuídense,

Sirenita


	7. Mentiras, peleas y una ayudita

Capítulo 7:

Hermione se dirigió a los baños de chicas a llorar. Le había dicho una gran mentira a Ron, sabiendo que lo quería mucho y de verdad le dolía haberlo visto con Luna, pero no quería que la viera así; tan triste, dolida, enojada y casi arrastrándose por Ron. Ella jamás se arrastraría por un hombre, nunca en su vida.

Se miró al espejo y vio una chica horrible. La verdad su apariencia física estaba todo un desastre; su pelo estaba desordenado, tenía unas enormes ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, los labios los tenía partidos... En fin, nunca había visto a alguien tan fea, ahora se daba cuenta que nunca se preocupó por su apariencia y que de verdad necesitaba algo de ayuda y arreglarse un poquito más.

Se lavó la cara, se la secó y se calmó para dejar de llorar. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Vio el horario para ver que clases les tocaba este año y que le tocaba precisamente ahora.

"¡Rayos¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?" pensó maldiciendo haber tomado Pociones ese año, aunque era casi obligatorio hacerlo para tomar una buena carrera a futuro, pero tener a Snape dos horas seguidas en la mañana es demasiada mala suerte y ver a Ron aún peor.

Guardó el pergamino en donde aparecían los pergaminos en su mochila y al subir la vista vio a Luna parada delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa poco común en ella, era una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

- Hola Hermione – la saludó Luna - ¿Cómo estás en este día?

- Hola – saludó de mala gana Hermione – Bien ¿y tú?

- Demasiado feliz, te juro que nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida – dijo lavándose las manos.

"Pues sigue soñando niñita caprichosa que voy a acabar con tu vida ahora a golpes" pensó enojada Hermione, pero no le dijo eso.

- Me alegró por ti – dijo Hermione con una de las sonrisas más cínicas del mundo.

- Pero te veo algo triste... Como soy tu amiga quiero que me digas qué te pasa – dijo secándose las manos y acercándose a Hermione.

- No es nada, sólo que pensaba en mi abuela. Falleció – se excusó ella.

- Que pena – dijo con una cara de pena muy poco creíble.

- Bueno Luna, fue muy bueno verte ahora me tengo que ir a clases...

- Hermione¿estás triste por lo de Ron? – preguntó Luna sonriendo – A ti te gusta... No puedes ser menos obvia, pero te digo dos cosas: Ron es sólo mío y él besa de una manera increíble.

Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle maleficios.

- Eres una hipócrita, caprichosa y cínica Luna Lovegood, no tienes que echarme eso en cara y la verdad me enojo que Ron haya elegido a un poco cosa como tú.

- ¿Perdón? Se quedó con una de las mejores chicas de todo Hogwarts en vez de la Sangre Sucia.

- ¿Mejores de Hogwarts? Por lo que sé nadie es tu amigo en Ravenclaw, porque quién querría andar con la Lunática y chiflada Lovegood. En verdad me da pena el pobre Ronald – dijo acercando se a Luna desafiante.

- Pero es mejor que andar con una amargada social y Sangre Sucia como tú – y en ese momento empezaron a tirarse el pelo y a rasguñarse (típicas peleas entre mujeres).

- ¡Perra! – le gritó Luna.

- ¡Perra la persona que te dio a luz a ti! – le contestó Hermione.

Así empezaron a pelearse y a gritarse cosas ofensivas hasta que llegó Lavander al baño.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó y las chicas dejaron de pelear, se ordenaron el pelo y sacudieron la falda - ¿Cómo se pelean así? Nunca me lo imaginé de ustedes... – dijo Lavander sorprendida por encontrar en esos actos a la perfecta señorita Granger.

- Con permiso... – dijo Luna saliendo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- No preguntes Lavander – le dijo Hermione viendo la cara de explicación que tenía su amiga – Mejor vámonos a Pociones.

- Esta bien. Que mala suerte, nos tocó con Snape en la mañana.

- Sí... – y así se fueron conversando hasta llegar a la mazmorra y empezar un día agotador y duro de trabajo.

"He decidido mentirle a Ron y olvidarme de él. Tan simple como eso, jamás me arrastraré por un hombre ni andaré pidiendo un poco de amor. El tema de Ron quedó en el pasado, aunque pensándolo bien no sé por qué digo eso si sé que no es verdad y no lo cumpliré.

Me peleé con Luna en el baño. Me dijo Sangre Sucia, que Ron se había quedado con la mejor opción de Hogwarts, que Ron besa muy bien y me lo echó todo en cara. Si hubiera sido cualquier niña me daría lo mismo, pero Luna es mi amiga (aunque definitivamente con esto lo dejó de ser) y que me llamara Sangre Sucia me hirió. Después comenzamos a tirarnos el pelo, a rasguñarnos. Nunca pensé que iba llegar a ese punto, o sea digo que no me arrastraré por un hombre, pero pelearse de esa forma con alguien... es muy incoherente y es la media contradicción.

Hablé con MgGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore y me iré el viernes en la tarde y volveré el domingo en la tarde. No perderé clases y eso es bueno, porque me preocupaba no estar presentes en ellas. Espero que mis padres estén bien y no estén deprimidos.

Me parece raro volver en esta época con los muggles. Desde que tengo 10 años no he estado en estas fechas por allá, será extraño volver tan seguido a mi casa, pero veré a mi familia y eso me pone contenta, porque siempre me preocupo por ellos.

¡Ay! Odio a Snape con toda mi alma, le quitó 15 puntos a Gryffindor, porque le corregí a Malfoy algo en su exposición oral y dijo que era una entrometida y sabelotodo insoportable. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan antipático como Snape?"

- Hermione... – dijo una voz atrayendo la atención de la chica.

- ¿Si Harry?

- Necesito tu ayuda... – dijo algo sonrojado Harry.

- ¿En qué asunto lo puedo ayudar amigo mío? – le preguntó Hermione cerrando su diario y concentrándose en lo que iba a pedirle Harry.

- Es que Josephine me invitó a salir y le dije que sí – dijo Harry.

- La chica de sexto ¿verdad? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Me parece excelente...¿y el asunto es...?

- Pues que no sé que hacer en la cita, con lo de Cho quedé con un trauma y no sé como actuar.

- Trata de ser natural, Josephine te ve todos los días, debe tener una idea de que clase de persona eres y que personalidad tienes.

- ¿Pero de qué conversamos?

- Pues busca un tema en común – al ver la cara de saber que tema sería agregó – Que no sea Quiddittch... Cuando hablas de eso con Ron me aburro. Es bueno comentar algo, pero normalmente para una cita hablar de eso es aburridísimo para las mujeres. Hablen sobre el tema que salga entre los dos, por ejemplo: las clases, anécdotas, sus hobbies...¿qué se yo? Ahí encontrarán de que hablar.

- Muchas Gracias...Parece que te gustó el diario que te regaló Ron, porque siempre escribes en él.

- Sí, es bastante útil para comentar tus sentimientos y cosas que a nadie le cuento... – dijo ella algo triste por lo ocurrido con Ron.

- Bueno, me voy a hacer los deberes de Encantamientos.

- Son fáciles – dijo la chica sacando un libro de Historia de la Magia para comenzar con los tres pergaminos de tarea.

En la noche Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño. Se movía de un lado a otro en su cama sin poder cerrar los ojos. Pensar en el hecho que le había mentido de una forma tan cruel a Ron hacía que su conciencia le recordara su mal acto.

Decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo para ir a los jardines a relajarse y respirar aire fresco. Llegó cautelosamente cerca de unos rosales se recostó en el pasto mirando las estrellas.

Mientras disfrutaba de tan hermosa vista una persona se le acercó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Pues...Aquí está el capítulo 7, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado...Algo aburrida aquella pelea en el baño, pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, así que no me destrocen con comentarios respecto a eso. 

Bien...Ya contesté reviews, intentaré d subir el capi 8 muy pronto...q estén súper bien!!

Reviews ¬¬...ya saben: sugerencias, preguntas, halagos, ideas, reclamos, dudas, comentarios, etc...

Bueno, gracias x leer, besos

Sirenita


	8. Su diario en mis manos

Capítulo 8:

Hermione se asustó por la voz que le habló. Se levantó muy rápido y vio a un chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio a su lado.

- ¿Acaso eres ciego Malfoy? – le preguntó enojada Hermione – Pues estaba viendo las estrellas...

- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma Granger? Yo no te hablé de ese tono – contestó el chico también enojado.

Era verdad, Malfoy le habló en un tono dulce, algo poco común e imposible en él.

- Bueno... Mejor me voy, no quiero estar cerca de ti – dijo la chica.

- Espera – dijo Malfoy deteniéndola - ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

- No te importa, son mis asuntos.

- Me importan Hermione... – Hermione abrió exageradamente los ojos. Malfoy la había llamado por su nombre. Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

- No me llames por mi nombre Malfoy – dijo la chica.

- ¿Por qué no? Si ese es tu nombre y muy lindo a decir verdad... – Malfoy usaba un tono bastante dulce y amable. Si no hubiera sido él Hermione le hubiera hablado con gusto, pero ya con todos los años que venía molestándola era imposible.

- Me da lo mismo como me llames, ahora me voy – dijo Hermione y se fue en dirección al castillo, precisamente a la torre de Gryffindor.

La noche era silenciosa, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el silencio en toda la torre. Él chico de cabello pelirrojo pensaba en lo sucedido aquel día. Sentado en un cómodo sillón cerca de la chimenea y con una cerveza de mantequilla estaba con esos pensamientos de dolor, culpa y sufrimiento, pero ese silencio ensordecedor fue abruptamente quebrado con pasos procedentes de los pasillos, pasos que cada vez se acercaban y se detenían. Se escuchó una voz femenina afuera y pronto una chica entró a la torre.

- Es un maldito asqueroso, debería haberle pegado... – venía diciendo en voz alta Hermione – Draco Malfoy es una peste...¿Porqué no te puedo llamar por tu nombre? Hermione es un lindo nombre... – dijo imitando la voz de Malfoy – La próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a...

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Ron parándose delante de Hermione y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin comprender Hermione.

- Hablabas en voz alta y nombraste a Malfoy...- dijo con una voz intrigada y a la vez con rabia.

- No te interesa Ron, Buenas Noches – dijo Hermione y se fue a los dormitorios enojada por la actitud de su amigo.

"Ron cree que porque le habló de vez en cuando puede preguntarme sobre mi vida, pues se equivoca. Estoy enojada, sentida y si pudiera lo mataría, pero desgraciadamente no es así... Le habló porque sé que Harry y Ginny y mis amigos se molestarían por no hablarle y que soy una infantil e inmadura, aunque por mi sería mejor eso.

Mientras miraba las estrellas Malfoy me interrumpió, pero me habló de una forma tan dulce y cortés que me impresionó demasiado, mas no le hablaría yo en ese tono, con todos los años que me ha molestado, humillado y herido con sus insensibles comentarios despectivos sobre mi familia, amigos y...mi sangre es claro que no le hablaría con un tono dulce e inocente.

Aunque pensándolo bien, eso me ayudaría a acercarme a él con lo de la apuesta y será mucho más fácil acercarme a él de lo que hubiera pensado...¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Sólo espero que en estos días este igual de "amable" que ayer en la noche.

Y lo más raro es que me llamó por mi nombre y más encima dijo que era lindo...esto me huele a secreto, algo está planeando ese Malfoy, pero yo también lo haré. Desde ahora en adelante seré poco a poco más cortés con Malfoy y así de paso le sacó algo de celos a Ron...¡Qué plan tan brillante! Soy una genio, una científica, una brillante chica de Hogwarts que ya está escribiendo disparates e idioteces en su diario.

Espero que este día sea más lindo y si me encuentro con Luna la voy a matar a golpes, me dejo horrible la cara, tuve que usar el hechizo de ilusión para estar normal...¡Nadie se mete con el hombre que quiero, me lo quita, me hace sufrir y me deja rasguña la cara!"

Hermione cerró los ojos. Había tenido una pésima noche y estaba muy cansada, hubiera preferido quedarse todo el día en su cama, pero tenían clases y por supuesto no iba a faltar por algo tan insignificante como la falta de sueño.

- Hola – la saludó Ginny - ¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Buenos días, la verdad muy mal...Me movía de un lado a otro en mi cama, pero no podía quedarme dormida ¿y tú?

- Bastante bien...Supe que te peleaste en el baño del primer piso con Luna – agregó seria Ginny.

- Sí, me empezó a llamar Sangre Sucia y a sacarme en cara de que Ron se había quedado con la mejor.

- Cuando la vi en Transformaciones estaba horrible, su cara estaba llena de rasguños y cachetadas y su pelo estaba feísimo. ¿Tú le hiciste todo eso? – preguntó muy curiosa.

- Por supuesto, nadie sale vivo si me hiere de esa forma, además ella me dejo casi igual mi cara y me llamó... – se acercó al oído de Ginny – Perra.

- ¿¡Qué¿Cómo te llamó así? Es una... Con qué clase de amiga tengo – dijo enojada Ginny.

- Una maldita, agresiva y caprichosa.

- Es verdad – se rieron las dos – Pero me impresiona que hayas hecho eso, peleaste de una forma muy muggle Hermione.

- Sí, no tuve tiempo de sacar mi varita, sólo seguí mis instintos.

- Deberías enseñarme a pegar cachetadas y rasguñar a alguien – dijo maliciosamente.

- ¿Rasguñar¿Pegar¿Pasó algo Hermione? – preguntó Harry que venía con Ron desde las escaleras y escucharon lo último que dijo Ginny.

- Ehhhh...Pues yo...Nada importante – respondió nerviosa Hermione, no podía saber que le había dado su merecido a Luna y que más encima Ginny le pedía que le enseñara esas cosas tan...tan...bueno, tan salvajes como pegarle a alguien - ¿verdad Ginny? – le preguntó con una mirada de reproche.

- Así es, nada importante...Yo sólo estaba hablando tonterías¿cómo amanecieron chicos? – les preguntó Ginny para salir de esa situación tan penosa.

- Bien – respondió Harry – ¿y ustedes?

- Bastante bien – respondió Ginny.

- Muy bien – mintió Hermione con una amplia sonrisa cínica de felicidad. Ron la miró receloso - ¿y tú Ron?

- Bien – respondió el chico pelirrojo.

- Ginny...Necesito hablar contigo una cosa, también con Lavander y Parvati – dijo Hermione e hizo levantarse de su asiento a Ginny.

- ¿Qué?...¡Ah! – agregó la pelirroja confusa por la actitud de su amiga, pero ya sabía que el tema era Malfoy – Adiós.

- Vayan a desayunar ustedes dos, nos vemos en Encantamientos – dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de chicas.

- Ya no puedo más Harry, necesito hablarle, no me gusta que sea tan distante conmigo – le dijo Ron de mal humor dejándose caer en el sillón en el que estaba Hermione.

- Es que...Entiende, Hermione está dolida, debe haber alguna forma para que puedas explicarle – le dijo triste Harry por ver sufrir así a su mejor amigo – Por lo menos te habla y no es indiferente contigo – agregó para tratar de darle esperanzas a Ron.

- Puede ser... – de repente Ron encontró el diario de Hermione en el sillón donde se sentaba él – Este es el diario que le regalé – dijo Ron tomándolo y viendo la portada con el campo de flores, en que el viento hacía que aquellas flores se movieran lentamente.

- Sí, casi siempre la veo escribiendo en él, por lo que me ha dicho es muy útil para ella – agregó Harry.

- Quiero leerlo – dijo Ron tratando de abrirlo - ¿por qué no se abre?

- En primer lugar no deberías hacerlo Ron, si no Hermione va a estar hecha una verdadera furia contigo y el mundo se acabará con tanto odio que te tendrá y los diarios mágicos se abren por una contraseña secreta que les ponen sus dueños.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – preguntó curioso Ron.

- Pues un día le pregunté si podía leer su diario y me explicó todo esto. Hay que devolvérselo en clases, así que llévalo y se lo pasamos en Encantamientos.

- Está bien, aunque tal vez aquí esté escrito todos los sentimientos de Hermione y podría saber la forma para que me disculpe – dijo Ron levantándose con Harry y poniéndose en camino hacía el gran comedor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!!...Ay (suspiro)...Siempre me he preguntado qué afán tienen los profes con mandarnos tantos trabajos cuando quedan unos tres días de clases...Deben estar medios locos...En fin, esa fue mi gran reflexión del día.

Bien...En el próximo capi Ron le devolverá el diario a Hermy? Harry tendrá algo d suerte con su vida amorosa?...Pues, eso lo leerán más adelante!

Gracias x darse el tiempo d leer y déjenme reviews x favor!!

Besos,

Sirenita


	9. El Plan Perfecto

Capítulo 9:

Mientras Harry y Ron desayunaban vieron llegar a Hermione, Parvati, Lavander y Ginny bastantes felices y muy conversadoras.  
Hermione se despidió de Ginny para que la pelirroja se fuera con sus amigos de sexto y se fue a sentar con sus amigos.  
- Que rico, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Hermione sacando una gran tostada.  
- Llegaste antes de lo que dijiste – agregó Harry.  
- Sí, lo que pasa es que preferimos venir a desayunar antes.  
- Se te quedó esto en la sala común – dijo Ron pasándole el diario a Hermione, después de unos momentos de silencio que habían entre sus amigos en los que cada uno comía tostadas y tomaba leche.  
Hermione al oír decir eso a su amigo y al ver su diario se atoró con la tostada. Después de poder tragarla y tranquilizarse pudo hablar:  
- Ah, gracias...no lo leyeron ¿verdad? – preguntó muy nerviosa.  
- No, no sabemos tu contraseña – contestó Ron molesto, por la pregunta que le hizo la chica - ¿Para qué lo querría leer yo? – aunque en verdad lo hubiera leído entero para saber si Hermione le mentía respecto a lo que no lo quería.  
- Es cierto – dijo más calmada y metió el diario a su mochila, pero su contraseña era muy fácil, siempre se usa esa palabra o más bien es algo muy idiota que uno dice.  
Después de que "conversarán", porque si a eso se le llamaba conversación entonces lo que uno hace al hablar sin interrupciones sería un discurso, se dirigieron a Encantamientos.  
Mientras subían algunas escaleras, el trío se encontró con Malfoy y Goyle.  
- Hola Hermione – la saludó amablemente Malfoy.  
- Hola Draco – lo saludó muy sonriente Hermione - ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien ¿y tú?  
- Bien...aunque un poco estresada con algunas materias. Bueno nos vemos en Pociones, adiós.  
- Adiós, nos vemos – al decir esto se fue con Goyle.  
- Ron...Harry... – les dijo la chica después del pequeño encuentro con Draco - ¿Por qué están como paralizados o algo?  
Después de salir del estado de "shock" por la agradable y cortés conversación entre Draco y Hermione...  
- ¡¿Por qué le hablaste tan amablemente a Malfoy?! Y ¡¿por qué él te habló de esa manera?! – preguntó Ron rojo de rabia y estaba apunto de salirle humo por los oídos de tanta rabia que tenía.  
- Porque ahora él es amable conmigo y ya no nos insultamos... – contestó tranquilamente, aunque con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.  
- ¿Pasó algo qué no sepamos? – preguntó extrañado por esto Harry – Malfoy puede ser peligroso Hermione, podría hacerte cualquier cosa...  
- Lo sé, pero quiero arriesgarme. Además ya no soy una niñita que apenas sabía conjuros simples en primero, sé defenderme y creo que es mejor que nos apuremos, porque quedan cinco minutos para empezar la clase – dijo Hermione observando su reloj y repartiendo la marcha a Encantamientos.  
Harry sabía que Hermione tramaba algo, pero era mejor preguntarle cuando Ron no esté, en cambio Ron estaba hecho una furia. En todo el día a cualquiera que se le acercaba casi lo molía a golpes y contestaba amargado y no prestaba mucha atención en las clases, porque se quedaba observando a Hermione y en Pociones fue peor, ya que Hermione y Draco se saludaron muy amigables y se lanzaban miradas a cada rato, lo que a Ron por supuesto no le agradó y casi estaba apunto de hacer una poción para envenenar a Malfoy y matarlo. Por la actitud de Ron se descontaron 20 puntos a Gryffindor lo que hizo que Ron se pusiera peor y le gritara a Snape, provocando tres tardes de castigo en las mazmorras.

"Pobre Ron, me da pena...Creo que esto de Malfoy lo está matando, pero tengo que seguir con este plan. El plan consiste en ser amable y cortés con Malfoy para darle celos a Ron y para acercarme fácilmente a él y conseguir darle un beso para la apuesta. Lavander, Parvati y Ginny saben este plan con dos propósitos, la apuesta y Ron, y consideraron que es un plan bastante bueno e inteligente, aunque no debo hacer sufrir mucho a Ron. ¡Pobrecito! No sabe manejar sus sentimientos, pero me gusta que sea así, me doy cuenta que me quiere, pero corren rumores que él y Luna están saliendo juntos y eso me hace a seguir adelante con este plan.  
Pronto me iré a Londres para estar con mi familia y eso me tiene emocionada, pero me daría pena volver sólo por el funeral de mi abuela. Estaré un fin de semana lejos de Hogwarts y lejos de Ron, lo que tal vez haga que piense mejor las cosas..." páginas y páginas eran escritas en este diario confidente en el cual Hermione de verdad confiaba todo.  
- Hermione ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
- Por supuesto...Si es con respecto a la tarea de Transformaciones, sólo busca en la página 14... – empezó a decir la chica.  
- No es de tarea. Es de Malfoy y Ron está en el castigo con Snape es un buen momento para que hablemos – dijo muy serio.  
- Esta bien, comienza a decirme lo que tengas que decir.  
- Bien...Es claro que haces esto de Draco para darles celos a Ron, pero no puedes ser tan cruel. Piensa en como se siente el pobre de Ron cuando hablas tan amigablemente con él y como se tratan ahora, él está muy deprimido y ya viste que mata a cualquiera que se le acerqué del mal humor que tiene, además Malfoy te ha dicho cosas terribles en estos años de colegio, nos ha humillado y era aliado de Voldemort y tú lo tratas de tal modo que me dan ganas de pegarte en la cara para que reacciones, no hagas tonterías por sacarle celos a Ron Hermione, no puedes dejar que sólo eso te haga actuar como una idiota.  
Era cierto, pero también estaba la razón de la apuesta así que en eso de sacarle celos estaba mal, pero también Hermione tenía motivos para hacerlo.  
- Lo sé Harry, está mal, pero tengo otras razones para ser tan amistosa con Malfoy... – le dijo seria y a la vez triste Hermione.  
- ¿Cuáles?  
- No puedo decírtelo, a nadie...Lavander, Parvati y Ginny lo saben y prometí no decírselo a nadie.  
- Pero ¿no ves que de todas formas haces sufrir a Ron?  
- Sí, lo sé. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como es su mirada¡Lo que sé es a la que debería matar es a Luna, esa maldita, fea, caprichosa y salvaje por lo de Ron y lo que pasó ayer! – Hermione se dio cuenta que dijo algo que nunca debió haber dicho, con estovan a haber más problemas.  
- ¿Qué pasó ayer? – preguntó Harry – Respóndeme Hermione – le insistió a su amiga después de que ella no hablará.  
- ¡Ay! Nos encontramos en el baño, empezamos a discutir, nos pegamos, tiramos el pelo y nos rasguñamos, Lavander nos encontró y dejamos de pelearnos – dijo resumiendo toda la pelea.  
- No puedo creerlo de ti, es imposible – dijo Harry de verdad impresionado de la forma en que pelearon.  
- Lo sé, pero no hablemos más de esto que me siento mal y me siento muy triste...¿Cuándo va a ser tu cita con Josephine?  
- El sábado, vamos a ir a las orillas del lago a conversar y a comer algo – contestó feliz, pero nervioso Harry.  
- No te pongas nervioso, todo va a salir bien.  
- ¿Cuándo te vas al funeral?  
- Este viernes en la tarde, así que aprovéchame que me tienes, ya que no estaré en ese esperado día.  
Harry se rió por el comentario de su amiga.  
- Bueno, te dejó seguir escribiendo, tengo que terminar la tarea de Adivinación – dijo Harry y se fue a otra mesa a seguir con su deber, el estudio.  
Hermione se quedó pensando en todo lo dicho por su amigo. Era verdad, estaba haciendo muchas cosas mal, no podía hacer sufrir de tal forma a Ron...  
Ron volvió una hora más tarde a la torre hecho una asquerosidad. Llenó de una cosa verde como moco en el pelo, todo sucio con polvo y su túnica estaba negrísima.  
Se sentó a empezar la tarea al frente de Hermione. Ron miraba entre el pergamino y Hermione.  
La chica sentía que alguien la observaba y levantó los ojos de su libro. Se encontró con esos lindos ojos azules como el mar que la hacían suspirar y tranquilizarse y...  
- Deja de mirarme – le dijo Hermione muy molesta.  
- ¿Acaso no puedo? – le preguntó Ron también molesto.  
- Sí, no puedes...  
- Mira como lo hago, te miro, te miro – le dijo con una voz infantil y abrió aún más los ojos.  
- ¡Para Ron! – y se pusó el libro sobre su cara para que no viera a Ron, de repente hubo un silencio en la sala común. Hermione y Ron miraron hacía la entrada y allí estaba la profesora McGonagall.  
- Señorita Granger... – dijo la profesora muy seria.  
- ¿Si profesora? – preguntó tímidamente Hermione acercándose a donde se encontraba McGonagall con las miradas sorprendidas de todos los Gryffindor por el hecho que llamaran a Hermione de esa forma.  
- Acompáñame por favor – dijo muy triste.  
- ¿Para qué? – preguntó al chica.  
- Es por lo de...del viernes, es que tu padre... – comenzó a decir la profesora, pero no continuó e hizo una seña para que Hermione fuera a su despacho.  
Hermione entendió completamente lo que quiso decirle la profesora, se dio vuelta, ordeno sus libros y pergaminos en sus mochilas y se fue por el agujero de la dama gorda con una lágrima en la cara...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** TAN, TAN, TAN...Qué le habrá pasado a Hermy? y...D seguro todos creyeron q Ron iba a leer el diario, déjenme decirles q él tiene clase! ¬¬ o sea, no anda leyendo las cosas ajenas, lo devolvió intacto...

Bien, no contestaré los reviews xq todos me dijeron casi lo mismo y no tengo mucho tiempo...

Déjenme sus reviews pelase!

Besos,

Sirenita


	10. La Partida

Capítulo 10:

Hermione siguió a McGonagall por los pasillos en silencio. Claramente algo malo había pasado y Hermione se temía lo peor, en verdad, estaba lista para lo más malo del mundo, aunque poco a poco empezó a creer que estaba llorando sin razón.

Al entrar al despacho de la profesora, se sentó mirando el suelo hasta que se encontró con los ojos de confusión y pena por parte de la profesora.

- Pero señorita Granger...¿Por qué está llorando? – le preguntó muy curiosa y confundida la profesora.

- Es que...bueno, de seguro a mi padre le pasó algo malo...No me lo oculte más profesora, quiero saber qué pasó – dijo la chica secándose algunas lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

- Bueno, sus padres no podrán ir a recogerla a la estación King Cross cuando llegué, pero su primo Justin la esperará allá – dijo sonriente la profesora y con una voz tranquilizadora.

Hermione se quedó algo avergonzada por haber pensado en algo trágico, incluso que sus padres habían muerto, pero no era una mala noticia...Aunque era extraño eso de que sus padres no la podían ir a recibir su llegada.

- Pero...¿cómo que no podrán ir? – inquirió la chica algo triste, pero enojada a la vez. Sus padres, a los que pocas veces veía por su trabajo no irían a recibir a su hija.

- Por lo que me informaron, ellos tienen una de esas reuniones entre...las personas que ejercen la profesión de tus padres...

- Dentistas – corrigió Hermione.

- Sí, eso...ellos asistirán a una reunión de dentistas y te verán el sábado en la mañana en la casa de tus primos para el funeral.

- Ah, bueno...Gracias profesora- respondió la chica triste. En vacaciones pocas veces pasaba con sus padres por su trabajo y ahora que tenía una pequeña esperanza de verlos se esfumó.

- Bien, espero que le vaya bien pasado mañana. Adiós – se despidió la profesora y la chica emprendió camino a su sala común.

Todos estaban preocupadísimos por lo que pasó en la sala común con McGonagall. Muchos se le acercaron a preguntarle que sucedió con sus padres y Hermione respondió a todas las preguntas haciendo ver que la chica exageró en eso de llorar, pero algunos le dieron el pésame a Hermione por el fallecimiento de su abuela.

- Vaya, una verdadera lástima amiga... – dijo Ginny algo triste por Hermione.

- Es verdad – comentó Harry mientras volvía a hacer unos deberes de Astronomía.

- Lo siento por ti Hermione – dijo después de un rato Ron.

En verdad Hermione extrañaba ver esos ojos azules observándola y que antes reflejaban alegría y despreocupación, pero en estos últimos días esos ojos evitaban mirarla y su mirada era de pena, sufrimiento y mucho agobio por parte del chico.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Creo que iré a arreglar un bolso con mis cosas para irme el viernes, ya que mañana no tendré tiempo con los deberes, Nos vemos chicos- se despidió Hermione y fue rápidamente escaleras arriba.

"Querido Diario:

¡No puedo seguir con esto! Cuando Ron me habló después de contarle que mis padres no me recibirían en King Cross casi me dan ganas de llorar y abalanzarme en sus brazos a llorar y besarlo, pero eso es imposible.

¿Cómo pude llegar a hacer estas cosas tan crueles¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar en hacer sufrir a Ron de tal forma? Me siento mal, muy mal...Soy tan cruel con él, debería de hablarle, dejar de ser tan amable con Malfoy, desearle felicidad para que esté con Luna, de verdad quiero verlo feliz" escribía Hermione mientras derramaba unas lágrimas en la hoja del diario haciendo que la tinta se tornara borrosa y ya no se leía claramente lo que decía.

Así pasó la noche, en donde ningún ruido se escuchó en la sala común, sólo el crepitar de las llamas y llegada la mañana la chica de cabellos castaños se levantó de su cama, se bañó, se puso un cintillo en su cabello, ordenó su mochila y bajó.

- Hola – saludó Hermione a Seamus y Neville.

- Hola Hermione – dijo Seamus.

- Queremos hablar algo contigo – objetó inmediatamente Neville.

- De acuerdo – dijo la chica y se acomodó en un sillón para escuchar a sus compañeros.

- Hemos notado que Ron está muy triste y no duerme mucho en las noches... – dijo Neville sentándose al lado de la chica.

- Y nos preocupa, porque está como...ausente del resto de nosotros. No nos habla y no come normalmente, se despierta temprano y vuelve tarde a dormir – agregó Seamus imitando a su amigo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó preocupada Hermione por la actitud de su amigo en esta semana.

- Así es y es claro que la razón eres tú. Por favor Hermione habla con él, en serio no te estaríamos pidiendo esto si no nos diera pena verlo de esta forma – le suplicó con una voz preocupada Neville.

- Nos preocupamos por él – dijo en el mismo tono Seamus.

- Trataré de hablar con él – les respondió Hermione y al decir esto Harry con Ron venían bajando las escaleras.

Harry venía bastante contento y limpiando sus anteojos mientras baja cada peldaño de la escalera y Ron venía muy triste, con una mirada puesta en el piso y con unas ojeras terribles.

- Hola a todos – saludó Harry después de ponerse los lentes y hacer un gesto con la mano.

- Buenos días – dijo Hermione y se levantó a besar en la mejilla a Harry y a Ron también.

Ron se sorprendió por el beso, ya que en días Hermione ni le dirigía la mirada y por su parte Harry vio que tal vez iban a hacer las pases entre ellos.

- Necesito hablar contigo... – dijo la chica y agarró de la mano al pelirrojo y se dirigió al agujero de la señora gorda – Nos vemos abajo Harry. Adiós Neville, Seamus.

El pelirrojo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde lo llevaba Hermione, estaba algo desconcertado con su actitud este día, pero una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al ver que por lo menos su amiga quería hablar con él.

Caminaron por los pasillos, bajaron las escaleras, llegaron a la planta baja del castillo, atravesaron las grandes puertas de roble, llegaron a los jardines y se detuvieron en un árbol inmenso que estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Bien... – comenzó a decir la chica después de suspirar y dejó de mirar el suelo y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con ansiedad, tristeza y un apequeña luz de esperanza.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? Creí que no me volverías a dirigir la palabra nunca más en tu vida – comentó el chico al ver que le era difícil a su amiga comenzar a conversar.

- Sí, yo también tenía planeado eso, pero creo que no puedo...Ron, Neville y Seamus me dijeron de tu extraño comportamiento ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó la chica bastante preocupada.

- No sé – respondió el chico después de una lucha mental en su interior en decirle que era por ella.

- Ron, me preocupas. Lo siento si he sido muy indiferente contigo...tenía mis razones, pero no quiero verte de esa forma Ronald – Hermione puso su mano en la mejilla del chico.

"Me encantaría decirte que ese beso no significó nada para mi, que todo fue un mal entendido y decirte lo que siento" pensaba en esos mismos instantes Ron "tu mano es tan suave, me dan ganas de responderte con una gran sonrisa y abrazarte, en verdad parece un ángel, es tan bella y la sinceridad en sus ojos en inmensa"

- No te preocupes, pero me alegra que por fin me hayas dirigido la palabra

- ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?, eres mi amigo... – "amigo" al decir esa palabra sentía una punzada en su corazón.

- En serio – dijo el chico y abrazó a su amiga realmente contento con saber que por lo menos ella se preocupaba por él, aunque la palabra "amigo" no le gustaba oírla.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo y decidieron que era mejor ir a desayunar, así volvieron a hablarse, a mirarse y a darse cuanta cada uno que necesitaba del otro para tener una gran felicidad y satisfacción en su vida.

Harry se alegró por sus amigos, ahora podían ir los tres a todos lados, conversando, riendo, peleando, estudiando, caminando, muchas cosas en las que eran contentos.

Así llegó el viernes y con este día, al atardecer, Hermione tiene que subirse en un carruaje, volver a subirse en el Expreso de Hogwarts y volver a su hogar para encontrarse con su primo Justin.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, haciendo que la partida de la chica se viera cada vez más cercana hasta que sólo quedará una hora para que Hermione se fuera del castillo.

- ...y encuentro que te ves bastante bien, además no tienes que usar túnicas como nosotros – se escuchaba la voz de Ginny mientras bajaba con Hermione a la sala común para pasar un rato con Harry y Ron.

- Pero me siento extraña andando con esto en Hogwarts, todos con colores negros y yo parezco el arco iris de los duendes, sólo falta que después me vengan preguntando dónde está su caldero con oro – le respondió Hermione, pero era una Hermione que nunca habían visto los chicos.

Cuando Ron vio como estaba de arreglada Hermione casi se le cae la baba y para qué mentir, también a Harry, pues su amiga estaba muy linda. Estaba con la falda de jeans que le regaló Parvati para su cumpleaños, una polera sin mangas de color morado, con una chaqueta de jeans, unas zapatillas y su cabello estaba amarrado en un tomate.

- ¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas? – le preguntó Ginny al llegar al lado de los chicos.

- Que sí¿cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?

- Te ves muy bien – le dijo Harry.

- Gracias, este verano me compré ropa nueva, pero como no pasé las vacaciones con ustedes no pudieron verme con ella puesta – sonrió la chica.

- Es verdad, te ves preciosa – le dijo Ron, acordándose que ese verano no lo habían pasado juntos y se decepcionó mucho al saber que su amiga no la vería hasta encontrarse en la estación 9 ¾.

Conversaron toda esa hora hasta que la profesora McGonagall fue a buscarla, porque ya era la hora de irse.

Sus tres amigos la acompañaron hasta la entrada del castillo y se despidieron de su amiga.

- Espero que te vaya bien mañana Harry con Josephine y no hagas ninguna tontería en la cita – le dijo Hermione mientras se despedía del chico.

- Lo sé, gracias, que estés bien, Adiós.

- Adiós amiga, cuídate – le dijo Ginny.

- Que te vaya bien, cuídate, adiós – se despidió Ron.

- Ojalá tú me extrañes Ron, porque yo lo haré... – le susurró la chica y se fue, dejando a Ron sorprendido, con el corazón acelerado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Lo siento x este capi tan corto y tan poco relevante en la historia, en verdad no pasa nada muy interesante, pero ya verán que este capítulo tan aburrido tiene su explicación en el otro, xq si q sucederán cosas...

Bien, muchos me han preguntado por el humor en el ff...Mmm...veamos esperen algunos capítulos más xq tendré una sorpresa x ahí a los amantes d la pareja H/Hr, pero q quede claro que yo soy SIEMPRE R/Hr vale?, ya verán q todas las locuras q escribo tienen su porqué.

Bien, espero q leer este capi no haya sido una perdida d tiempo y q estén súper bien en estos últimos días del año.

Besos,

Sirenita


	11. Regreso al Colegio

Capítulo 11:

Después de dos días de aquel viernes, una chica de 17 años regresaba al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sentada en un vagón de tren sola, pero feliz. Recordando todo lo vivido ese fin de semana, las penas y alegrías y sacó su diario para escribir, ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo anteriormente.

Sólo se escuchaba los ruidos del tren a doblar un poco en las vías y de vez en cuando se escuchaba el hojear de algunas revistas que la chica veía en su compartimiento del vagón.

" Querido Diario:

Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, estos días en Londres han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, pero creo que partiré diciéndote las cosas en orden y calmadamente...

Cuando me fui el viernes le dije al oído a Ron: "Ojalá que tú me extrañes, porque yo lo haré...". ¡Hubieras visto como se puso de rojo!, pero esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. No me voy a resignar a perderlo, tengo la certeza que yo de verdad le gusto y si tengo que pelear por él, así será, así que si Luna o cualquier fastidiosa chica quiere pelea ¡Aquí estoy para dársela!

Al llegar en la tarde a Londres, me encontré con mi primo Justin esperándome. Vieras que está tan lindo, juro que si no fuera mi primo le pido que salga un día conmigo. El punto es que se alegró de verme y me contó los detalles de cómo falleció la abuela.

También de que se apenaba de que mis padres no hayan podido ir a buscarme, pero eso no importa, porque a lo que me enteré después es una gran noticia.

Llegué a la casa de mis tíos, todos me saludaron algo tristes, ya que a ellos les afectó aún más la muerte de la abuela, pues vivía en aquella casa con ellos. Dejé mis cosas en la habitación de mi prima Fionna, que tiene unos 13 años y bajé para estar más con mi familia.

El sábado fue el funeral. Mis padres llegaron temprano a recogerme como a las 8 de la mañana y me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa me sentí muy feliz, abrí la puerta de mi habitación que comúnmente desde septiembre hasta junio estaban cerradas y ahora lo estaban. Mis padres estaban tristes por no haberme ido a recibir en mi llegada y por la poca comunicación que tuvimos, pero estaban muy ocupados trabajando.

Me cambié y fui al funeral. Al ver a mi abuela allí adentro, con sus ojos cerrados y en su rostro no se veía sufrimiento, si no todo lo contrario, se veía paz y parecía que estaba soñando eternamente, comencé a llorar, por haber perdido a mi querida abuelita, la que siempre me apoyó al ir a Hogwarts, la que leía cuentos en las noches cuando era pequeña, la que me defendía de mis primos cuando me querían matar por haberles roto algo, su ayuda incondicional...

Después de aquellos momentos en el funeral, en donde reflexioné el valor de la vida y de la familia, me di cuenta que soy afortunada al no haber muerto con Lord Voldemort el año pasado, tengo mucha suerte de haber quedado viva y que mis amigos también.

El sábado en la tarde fui con Justin y Fionna a ver una película al cine, cuando comprábamos las entradas me encontré con Josh Hilton, amigo que tenía en la primaria antes de irme a Hogwarts, y nos saludamos.

Conversamos unos minutos y te cuento que está tan bonito...Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y creo que me faltaba ver a alguien de mis antiguos compañeros y cuando nos fuimos me dijo: "Creo que ahora estás más guapa que antes, espero que nos veamos otro día..." Ay...(suspiro) ojalá me quedará una semana completa en Londres para ir a tomar un helado con él y ver a mis otros compañeros, en fin...

Continuando con lo de ir a ver una película lo pasé muy bien y cuando Fionna fue al baño y me quedé a solas con Justin. Empezamos a hablar hasta que le saqué información valiosa¡Le gusta Lavander! Con esto Lavander se va a morir y cuando lo vea van a poder salir juntos...Increíble¿no? Nunca pensé que mi primito se guardaba eso.

Hoy domingo fuimos al centro comercial (Justin, Fionna y yo) y lo pasamos genial. Compré libros, ropa, productos para mi cabello, una mochila nueva, ya que la mía era una completa indecencia y tomamos un helado.

Y después de eso fui a un almuerzo familiar con mis tíos, mis padres y mis primos. Lo pasé bien y estaban contentos de volver a verme, pero sólo muy pocos sabían que yo voy a Hogwarts, porque los demás creen que voy a un internado en Liverpool por la falta de tiempo de mis padres y por la buena educación que dan.

Así después de una grata conversación familiar, mis padres me vinieron a dejar a la estación King Cross felices por verme y esperando que me vaya bien en el colegio, además que a Fionna le prometí traerle unas golosinas de HoneyDukes y a Justin que iba a ver que podía hacer para conseguirle una cita con Lavander, lo que no va a ser ninguna misión imposible.

Y ahora me encuentro viajando a Hogwarts. Espero que a Harry le haya ido bien con Josephine y no haya hecho el ridículo como lo hizo en quinto cuando salió con Cho o en sexto cuando volvió a salir con ella y toda la cita culminó en que Harry quedará con una hermosa cachetada estampada en la cara y carne en el cabello. También que Ginny esté cuidándose de su club de admiradores, pues todos los chicos de Hogwarts la persiguen para salir con ella y que Ron...que Ron no se haya metido con Luna, que me esté extrañando (más le vale, si no se las verá conmigo)" y el tren se detuvo haciendo notar a Hermione que ya había llegado y solo tenía que llegar a tomar el carruaje que la esperaba en Hogsmedade para llegar a su colegio a volver a tener su vida común, bueno...ser bruja no era muy común, y ver a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Hogwarts un chico de cabello negro, alto, de ojos verdes y lentes peleaba en plena sala común con una pelirroja de ojos castaños.

- ¡Estás celoso que tengo un club de admiradores y tú no Harry Potter! – le gritó la chica ya con la cara roja de tanta rabia que tenía por la discusión que era aún más estúpida que las de Hermione y Ron.

- ¿Celoso¡Jamás! Sólo que me arruinaste mi cita con Josephine – le contestó el chico a su vez.

- ¿Por qué lo haría¡No tengo ninguna razón!

La sala común estaba vacía pues todos los alumnos disfrutaban de los últimos días soleados antes de que llegara el otoño y Ron estaba sentado en primera fila viendo por primera vez una discusión tan interesante como esta. Su mirada pasaba de su hermana a su amigo, de su hermana a su amigo y así sucesivamente mientras sus caras se ponían cada vez más rojas y estaban a punto de sacar sus varitas para pelear.

- Tienes muchas razones...Apuesto que todavía te gusto ¿verdad? – preguntó enojadísimo Harry.

- No me hagas reír – dijo Ginny colocando sus manos en sus caderas – Para tu información ya no me gustas. Me gustaste, pero como nunca signifiqué nada para ti, el amor hacía ti se me pasó en 5°, además ¡te odio! Y no se porqué discutimos de esta manera.

- ¡Mientes! Y jamás me odiarías y todo esto empezó cuando estaba en el lago con Josephine y... – ahí comenzó a narrar brevemente la historia Harry (n/a: adelante contaré todo lo sucedido entre Harry y Ginny, ya q creo q quieren saber q les pasa a Hermy y Ron en este capitulo...).

Ron ya cansado de oír sus gritos y ya la trillada historia de Harry, además era tan romántica que ya le daba asco oírla por segunda vez, se levantó de su asiento y se fue a pasear por el castillo.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en que de esa forma tan estúpida se veían él y Hermione al discutir, por esas cosas insignificantes y de una forma tan boba; vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que a esa hora Hermione ya estaría llegando al castillo. Se dirigió como un rayo a las puertas de roble del castillo para recibir a la persona quien más quería en este mundo.

Pero con la desagradable sorpresa que se llevó en cuanto vio a Hermione...¡Hermione y Draco Malfoy estaba dándose un beso!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Bien, el final tiene una razón y la explicaré en el capítulo 12¿vale? No haría q Draco se besara con Hermy porq sí, aunq ya saben q Hermy lo hace por la apuesta...Y...rayos! Pronto sabrán como reaccionará al día siguiente nuestro Ron...y debo decir q me encantó arruinar la cita d Harry!

Bien, agregaré pronto el capítulo 12. Déjenme su review por favor y muchas gracias a los q he recibido hasta el momento.

Besitos,

Sirenita


	12. Una tarde

Hola!! Lamento mucho lo del beso y espero q ahora entiendan porqué se lo dieron y esperemos q Ron esté bien...

* * *

Capítulo 12:

Hermione puso un pie en la escalinata de piedra que estaba frente a la puerta de roble que era la entrada a su colegio. Estaba contenta por volver y sentir ese aroma tan natural de los jardines y ansiosa por ver a sus amigos.

Al levantar la vista vio a Draco Malfoy frente suyo, parecía que la había estado esperando.

- Hola – saludó Draco de una forma muy amigable - ¿Dónde fuiste estos días?

- Hola – saludó fríamente la chica – Fui a Londres por asuntos familiares.

- Bien...Te tengo que decir una cosa Granger – ahora dijo esto último con el típico tono amargado de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?

- He sido amable contigo, porque hice una apuesta y... – le costaba decir lo que tenía – tengo que darte un beso.

- ¡Qué coincidencia yo también! – dijo irónicamente la chica – créeme que ha sido terrible ver que con esa asquerosa boca que tienes pronunciabas mi nombre y más encima ser amable contigo.

- Para mí también lo ha sido y prefiero terminar con esto de una buena vez ¿si?

- Por supuesto, aunque después de esto Malfoy...

- Te voy a seguir tratando como la mugrosa sangre sucia que eres ¿entendiste?

- Y yo como el asqueroso niñito engreído gusano que eres... – y sus labios se acercaron hasta que se dieron un beso, pero no fue un beso muy largo, fue un beso simple, sólo un roce de labios que duró unos tres segundos.

Pero nada de todo esto lo sabía el chico pelirrojo que observó aquella escena desde lejos, quien dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta subir a las escaleras chocando con Padma Patil, mas eso no le importó, sólo siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo con los ojos lagrimosos y con un dolor enorme en su corazón.

La chica se separó del rubio y lo vio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ahora ya me tengo que ir – dijo la chica recogiendo su bolso – Además...no besas bien Malfoy, con razón sólo Pansy anda detrás de ti – agregó la chica con asco y se dirigió a su sala común.

Al entrar a la sala común, Hermione se encontró con una escena nada cotidiana, más bien era una escena bastante divertida y anormal: Harry y Ginny se estaban gritando a cinco metros de distancia cosas hirientes, al estilo de Ron y ella.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que nunca me gustaste Ginny! Ese es el problema...Estás celosa – le gritó Harry desde la escalera.

- ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír, me gustaste, una cosa es que ya no me gustes y todo haya sido una casualidad y que te creas el centro del mundo para que todo lo que haga tenga que ver contigo... – dijo la Ginny ya con su cara roja, ya un signo de peligro a Harry, ya que cuando Ginny estaba enojada era mejor alejarse de ella.

- ¡¿Me dices esas palabras tan hirientes Weasley?! Eso es mentira...Sólo aquí hay una cosa que es verdad...

- ¡La cosa que es verdad es que me están copiando mi estilo para pelear con Ron! – gritó Hermione bastante divertida viendo como los dos discutían y posando sus manos en las caderas – Nunca imaginé esto de ustedes...primero me copian mi estilo para discutir con Ron, segundo ni me saludan y tercero...se ven tan tontos discutiendo de esa forma – agregó la chica feliz.

Ginny y Harry se sorprendieron por la llegada de las castaña, pues esperaban que Ron fuera a recibirla y más encima que los hayan encontrado peleando. Los dos se miraron de reojo y ya no siguieron con su "agradable" conversación y era mejor saludar a su amiga que recién llegaba.

- Disculpa...¡Hola! – le dijo muy alegre Ginny abrazándola - ¿Cómo te fue¿Qué pasó en el funeral¿Cómo llegaste?

- No...puedo...respirar – sólo alcanzó a decir Hermione ya casi morada, ya que Ginny la había estrangulado – Me fue muy bien, bueno...en el funeral no pasó nada extraordinario – dijo más tranquila Hermione después de que la había soltado.

- Que bueno, te ves muy bien – le dijo Harry abrazándola.

- Gracias, aproveché de ir de compras y bueno...ver personas – agregó en un tono muy inocente que nadie le creía.

- ¿Con quién te encontraste? – le preguntó Ginny pícaramente.

- Después te cuento...¿y Ron? – preguntó la chica sentándose en un sillón.

- No sé, después de vernos discutir por un buen momento se fue...Debe andar en los jardines o quién sabe donde – dijo sin importancia Hermione.

- ¿Y qué hicieron mientras no estuve? – le preguntó animadamente la chica.

- Bien...Además de que tengo un castigo por Snape por llamarlo: Pelo grasiento en su presencia... – comenzó a explicarle Harry y así se pasaron la tarde conversando y riéndo.

"Diario:

Es muy divertido ver como Ginny y Harry se peleaban cuando yo llegué, al estilo mío y de Ron...hablando de Ron, me ha estado evitando todo el día, cuando llegué ni Harry ni Ginny sabían donde se había metido y a la hora de la cena se sentó con Dean Thomas, para que llegue a sentarse con él es que algo malo está pasando y no me ha dirigido la palabra...¿Qué habrá pasado¿Por qué no me hablará?

En fin, dejaré de cuestionarme por un momento y te contaré que le di el famoso beso a Malfoy, ahora tengo mis 25 galeons en mi mano y con un gran dolor de dientes, pues ¿esperabas que iba a quedarme con el sabor de los asquerosos y mugrosos labios de Malfoy¡Eso si que no! Así que me he estado cepillando durante treinta minutos los dientes.

Aunque pensándolo bien...Ron salió justo a la hora que llegué y en esos momentos yo estaba..." el corazón de Hermione estaba desesperado "Tal vez Ron me vio besándome con Malfoy" terminó de escribir la oración y cerró su diario. Tenía que analizar lo que había escrito, si sus suposiciones eran correctas lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy grave, demasiado, Ron puede llegar a hacer una locura o peor aún, dejarían de ser amigos.

Hermione vio que todas sus compañeras de dormitorio estaban dormidas y decidió bajar a la sala común para poder acurrucarse en una manta cerca del fuego y poder aclarar su mente. Si Ron no estuviera en su mente todo sería mucho más fácil, estaría preocupada de sus estudios no de él, de sus sentimientos, de su apariencia, de su bienestar, de sus hermosos ojos, de sus virtudes que le encantaban y sus defectos que la exasperaban y daban ganas de matarlo. Tan distintos los dos, pero parecidos a la vez, lo quería mucho, pero a veces tenía ganas de ahorcarlo por su inmadurez e irresponsabilidad.

Al bajar el último peldaño de la escalera se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros, hermosos ojos verdes que estaban observando la nada, con sus lentes mal puestos y sentado en un sillón absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Hermione a su lado.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó la chica sentándose en el suelo, frente a él.

- En...mi desgraciada vida – le respondió Harry dándose cuenta de la presencia de su amiga - ¿y tú?

- La verdad, vengo a aclarar mi mente, tengo unos pensamientos horribles y prefiero sacarlos de mi cabeza por un momento.

- ¿Cuáles?...Ron está muy raro, cuando subí a preguntarle por qué te había evitado me gritó y se escondió bajo las sábanas¿sabes qué le puede pasar?

- No – mintió la chica, no quería preocuparlo - ¿Qué pasó entre Ginny y tú para que estuvieran gritándose de esa manera?

- Pues...estaba en el lago con Josephine y estábamos a punto de darnos un beso cuando Ginny empujó a Josephine al lago y ahí terminó mi cita – respondió tristemente el chico.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Ni idea...Entonces me enojé con ella y empezamos a discutir y ahí llegaste encontrándonos en esa incómoda situación.

- Ya veo – agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica "Por Dios Harry...¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado? Pobre idiota¿no se da cuenta?" - ¿y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de la "razón" Harry? – preguntó Hermione enfatizando la palabra "razón".

- No ¿tú si sabes?

"Por supuesto que si, pero mejor no te digo nada...Pobre Ginny, le costará trabajo..."

- No, la verdad es algo extraño todo esto, pero de seguro fue una casualidad, porque no creo que Ginny haya planeado eso para interferir en tu cita. No hay ninguna razón que lo haya justificado.

- No lo sé¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó Harry después de unos momentos de silencio y se acercó a Hermione.

- La verdad sí. Tengo una pequeña sospecha del porqué Ron me trata de esa forma... – dijo en un tono muy serio y preocupado, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Es una historia larga...Parvati, Lavander y Ginny me hicieron una apuesta, tenía que besar a Malfoy – cuando Harry escuchó eso sus ojos se abrieron notablemente por aquella apuesta – Por eso fue mi amable con él esta semana y cuando llegué hoy día al castillo lo besé y sacando conclusiones de seguro Ron justo me vi dándole ese asqueroso, baboso, repugnante beso a Huroncito Malfoy.

- ¡Qué horror¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo¿Cómo aceptaste? – inquirió anonadado Harry después de tal acto por Hermione y entendiendo en enojo del pelirrojo.

- Pues...acepté para que no se rieran de mi y quería ver si podía hacer algo osado, era un desafío personal llevarlo a cabo, pero el que me preocupa es Ron.

- A mi también, es obvio que si te vio besándote con Huroncito Malfoy se iba a poner así...No sé que aconsejarte, deberías tratar de hablar con él y explicarle.

- ¿De qué manera si siquiera se atreve a mirarme a los ojos? Te juro que me siento muy culpable, debí haber pensado que esto iba a suceder.

- No te lamentes por algo que ya pasó, hay que encontrarle solución a todo esto pronto, pero ¿cómo lo besaste? Nos traicionaste...

- ¿Perdón? Fue una apuesta, el hecho que lo haya besado no significa que lo odio. Sé que tengo que hablar con él e intentaré hacerlo mañana...Hoy no podré hacer nada Harry – agregó al ver la mirada de reproche de su amigo – Tú debes ayudarme a que tenga la disposición de escucharme.

- Por supuesto, lo menos que quiero es que estén peleados y yo esté al medio de todo esto, en fin... – Harry bostezó – creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Sí, mañana tenemos Pociones y no será muy agradable – dijo la chica levantando su cabeza del hombro del chico y le sonrió – Gracias por conversar conmigo Harry.

- De nada, yo también te agradezco, creo que esto me sirvió para conocerte mucho más – le contestó el chico levantándose del sillón y ayudando a la chica a pararse del suelo.

- Pues eso es verdad...Ojalá esta charla tan amena se haga más común.

- Ojalá¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo llamarte Hermy?

- Bueno...la verdad me parece muy corto, además así me llama el hermano de Hagrid.

- Es que es más corto que Hermione, bueno, nos vemos hasta la mañana Hermy.

- Adiós Harry que duermas bien – se despidió la chica.

- Tu también - le respondió el chico y cada uno se fue para su habitación.

Sólo se escuchaban algunos ronquidos en la habitación y los pasos de Harry entrando. Sintió como se acostó y dejó sus lentes en el velador y poco a poco todo volvió la calma al ambiente. No quería ver a nadie, en especial a la castaña que trataba de evitar para no poder ver su mirada y escuchar de sus palabras mentiras dolorosas, que hacían que sus ojos salieran lágrimas que se las secaba al instante, pues el orgullo que tenía le hacía imposible demostrar su debilidad, aunque aquél acto de evitarla era de cobardía, pero ya no quería sufrir más.

Se acabó, dejaría de pensar en ella, dejaría de suspirar por ella, dejaría de soñar con un dulce beso proveniente de sus labios, dejaría de tener hasta la más mínima esperanza de algo más que simple amistad y sobre todo dejaría de hacerse ilusiones que sólo lograban aumentar ese sentimiento de dolor en su corazón.

- Ronald Weasley, te olvidarás de ella para siempre, para siempre... – murmuró el chico en tumbado en su cama.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, como ven en la telenovela "Querido Diario..." hay muchos conflictos y vamos a tener q seguir esperando haber si la pareja Ron y Hermy podrán estar juntos...

Pues, eso ha sido todo. Espero con ansias sus reviews haber q tal ha quedado este capítulo y en el próximo veremos cómo Ron afronta los problemas d la forma fácil y las locuras q hace Hermy x los celos...

Gracias x los reviews q me han llegado hasta el momento, en verdad me halaga y espero q lo sigan haciendo...

Besos,

Sirenita


	13. Desquites de rabia

Capítulo 13:

"Querido Diario:

Lamento no haberte escrito antes, desde el último día que te escribí como hace dos semanas he tenido varias cosas que hacer, tanto como estudiar, ir a reuniones de prefectos, hacer mis deberes, conversar con mis amigos y haber intentado hablar con Ron sobre su actitud...

Lo de Ron parece haber sido un perfecto fracaso. Creo que de verdad vio besándome con Malfoy, ya que no hay otra explicación que justifique su actitud. Intenté explicarle que todo fue una apuesta y que no me gusta, que lo trataba bien para hacer lo del beso más fácil, pero es indiferente conmigo y tan frío que me dan ganas de llorar allí mismo o de pegarle una cachetada para que reaccioné.

Por ejemplo, esta es la forma en la que nos saludamos en las mañanas...

- Buenos días – le digo triste, porque sé que él ni me va a contestar y me acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola – me responde apartándose de mi y siquiera me mira los ojos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – le preguntó algo extrañada por no haberme dejado darle el beso.

- Bien – dice cortante para no continuar con la "conversación" y se va con cualquier persona a tomar desayuno dejándome sola, excepto por Harry, aunque a veces acompaña a Ron y la incondicional compañía de Ginny, Lavander y Parvati.

Ojalá se dé cuenta como me hace sufrir, es obvio que yo sé que él sufre por haberme visto dándome un beso con Malfoy, pero ¿no ve que yo también sufro¿qué también fue horrible haberlo besado? Y lo peor es que en sus ojos veo sufrimiento, tristeza, desesperanza, amargura, agobio, decepción y otros sentimientos mezclados que salen a flote para mostrarme lo que en verdad siente y una señal de ayuda para su corazón, de seguro esa actitud tan distante no es en realidad lo que siente y en realidad quiere hablar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido, aunque es seguro que voy a tratar de convencerlo para que me disculpe y ¡es verdad¡Fue una apuesta¡Una maldita apuesta que nunca pensé que me iba a traer tantos problemas!

Si supiera cuanto lo quiero, si supiera que siempre en mi mente ronda su presencia y ve esos ojos azules que me tienen loca, ese cabello rojo que me hace suspirar y su sonrisa que hace que mi corazón esté alegre...No sé si hablar de amor, ya que a esta edad es imposible hablar de amor, decir: "Te Amo", pero estoy segura que un: "Te quiero mucho" o "Me gustas" podría definir este sentimiento.

Bueno, dejo de escribirte, ya que llegan mis compañeros a la sala común y es peligroso hablar de esto con tantas personas..." escribió rápidamente la chica de 17 años, ojos cafés, cabello castaño y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Cerró su diario y comenzó a realizar su tarea de Transformaciones que era para el miércoles.

Entre ese tumulto de alumnos de la casa Gryffindor, venía Harry conversando con Ginny, ellos ya se habían reconciliado, aunque el chico a veces le sigue sacando en cara lo de la cita, y Ron que venía también conversando con los nombrados anteriormente, aunque decía pequeños comentarios respecto al tema: Quiddittch. Ya iba a empezar el primer partido del año escolar, era contra Ravenclaw y como este sería el último año de Harry y Ron en el equipo y en el colegio quieren ganar a toda costa.

Ron sigue siendo el guardián del equipo, Ginny es cazadora y Harry es el buscador y capitán, así que pensaba en como organizar los entrenamientos para que sean aprovechados y ahora comprendía a Oliver Wood cuando era el capitán en el tiempo que Harry iba en tercero, era estricto en los entrenamientos y ya veía la razón, hay que tener una buena forma de entrenar a estos jugadores y planear estrategias del juego.

Los tres venían conversando animadamente hasta que llegaron al sector en donde se ubicaban los sillones y en ese lugar Ron se sentó para conversar con Harry y Ginny iba al lugar donde estaba Hermione trabajando. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de la castaña y Hermione al ver de reojo que Ginny se había acomodado a su lado enrolló el pergamino, guardó su pluma y levantó su mirada a los ojos castaños de la joven.

- ¿De qué es ese pergamino? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Transformaciones, es la parte teórica de la transformación humana – al ver el rostro de no haber entendido nada continuó- Eso de transformar tu cabello de color castaño a rubio, de ojos azules a verdes, tu voz...Lo que hace Tonks.

- ¡Genial! Ojalá ya fuera en séptimo para que me enseñaran eso, pero aún me siguen pasando la transformación de objetos a animales y repasamos lo aprendido sobre como transformarse en animago, McGonagall está empeñada que alguien de nuestra generación lo sea...

- Es claro que está empeñada en lograrlo, hay pocos animagos y la mayoría de los pocos que hay son ilegales, además es muy útil para espiar a personas, pasar desapercibida, entre otras cosas – Ginny sólo asintió con la cabeza – Para cambiar de tema...¿Qué pasó en la cita de Harry?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ya debes saberlo...

- Sé lo que pasó, pero se me hace algo extraño eso de que "casualmente" la hayas botado al lago...y como no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo quiero saber si tramas algo.

- ¿Cuáles son tus suposiciones? Haber si eres lista Granger... – dijo en un tono desafiante la chica.

- Mis suposiciones son que todavía te gusta Harry y estás haciendo esto por celos.

- ¡Respuesta Incorrecta! Se acaba de perder la grandiosa oportunidad de saber la verdadera razón – las dos se rieron por aquél comentario.

- Pero conversando en serio...¿No hay razones? – preguntó en un tono serio.

- No, de verdad fue una simple casualidad de la vida. Ya no me gusta Harry, es sólo un amigo, conocido, compañero...Y tengo mejores cosas que ocuparme que en él.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Tengo una cita con Colin.

- Creí que nunca ibas a salir con él... – dijo sorprendida Hermione.

- Es verdad, pero habrás notado que su físico está bastante bien...¿me ayudas a p prepararme?

- Por supuesto¿cuándo es eso?

- Mañana... – después de conversar algunos momentos se fueron a dormir con el resto de los alumnos.

Al día siguiente todo estaba bastante calmado y muy tranquilo, a excepción de unos chicos de primero que lanzaron bombas fétidas. Harry, Hermione y Ginny fueron juntos a desayunar, y como era de costumbre ya en esas semanas Ron ni le dirigía la palabra a Hermione, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso y no le fue una gran sorpresa. Ginny y Harry , mientras tanto, estaban preocupados por lo que podría llegar a terminar esto.

Pero ese día no va a ser muy tranquilo, después de lo que ocurra a continuación mientras nuestros amigos tomaban desayuno como de costumbre...

- Hola Ron – se acercó Luna y besó a Ron en los labios - ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola, bien ¿y tú? – contestó amablemente el chico.

- Muy bien...Hola a todos – saludó Luna viendo a Ginny que estaba atorada con una tostada por esa gran sorpresa, a Harry que estaba vertiendo la leche en su mano izquierda en vez de su taza y Hermione que miraba anonadada esa escena.

- Ho-hola – saludó después de unos segundos Ginny a Luna - ¿Qué significó ese beso?

- Ah, se me olvidó comentárselos. Luna y yo somos novios... – respondió sonriente Ron y mirando de reojo la reacción de Hermione.

Harry se quedó sorprendido por la noticia y Ginny igual, los dos pensaban que era un descarado y sólo era para sacarle celos a Hermione y que en efecto funcionó. Hermione estaba sorprendida, no podía articular palabra alguna, ya no tenía apetito y sólo al ver a Rin besándose con Luna le causaba nauseas.

- Felicitaciones... – dijo Harry a la pareja después de unos minutos.

- Sí, que sean felices... – dijo Ginny sin sonreír y apartando su tostada.

- Que bueno – atinó a decir Hermione que estaba a punto de llorar.

Después del desayuno Los Gryffindors tenían que ir a Encantamientos y Hermione estaba enojada, de verdad era insoportable dirigirle la palabra, por esa razón ella iba caminando sola. Harry y Ginny, la chica sólo los acompañaba para después ir a Historia de la Magia, y Ron con Luna atrás.

Mientras caminaban Malfoy se les cruzó en el camino con Crabbe y Goyle.

- Aquí vienen mis amigos preferidos. El cicatrizado, el pobretón, la Lunática, la comadreja Weasley y Granger... – sus gorilas...oops! amigos, Goyle y Crabbe se rieron.

- Cállate Malfoy y si nos haces el favor de pasar... – le advirtió Harry.

- No, no van a pasar...No quiero que pasen a decir verdad.

- Déjanos pasar Malfoy o si no... – comenzó a decir Ron.

- ¿O sino qué? Ustedes no pueden hacer nada – le dijo Malfoy.

- Eres tú el que no puede hacer nada, porque siempre andas al lado de estos dos gorilas – dijo Hermione y los demás empezaron a reírse por ese comentario.

- ¡Te las verás conmigo Granger! – y empezó a armarse la pelea.

Ron sacó su varita y le lanzo un maleficio aturdidor a Crabbe, pero Crabbe se dio cuenta y lo esquivó y le llegó a Ginny. Goyle le lanzó una patada al estómago a Harry que quedó tirado en el suelo, pero se levantó y le pegó un combo a Goyle. Luna trató de detener a Crabbe y Goyle peleaba con Harry y Ginny, pero todo esta pelea se detuvo cuando...

- ¡Sangre Sucia Inmunda! – gritó Malfoy con su varita apuntando el cuello de Hermione y todos dejaron de pelear.

Hermione cerró los ojos y gritó enojadísima:

- ¡Nadie me dice Sangre Sucia Inmunda¡¿Me entiendes Malfoy¡Nadie!

Luna, Ginny, Harry y Ron sabían lo que vendría a continuación, porque el año pasado había sucedido algo similar.

- Ahora va a quedar la grande... – dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Pobre Malfoy, se merecía esto... – dijo Ron.

Después del gritó que dio Hermione, ella le dio un combo a Malfoy que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

- Nadie me dice así, ya sabes las consecuencias... – le dijo enseñando sus nudillos y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.

Goyle y Crabbe corrieron a socorrer a Malfoy mientras todos felicitaban a Hermione por ese buen golpe. Hermione se encontró con los ojos de Luna y cada una sonrió maliciosamente.

Después de los elogios comenzaron las clases, pero Ginny y Harry sabían que Hermione descargó su ira en Malfoy, porque con la noticia de Ron y Luna era evidente que estaba molesta...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Bueno, pido disculpas, xq me he demorado unos días en actualizar, ya q como sabrán ¬¬ yo actualizo súper rápido...pero me fui unos días a la playa, a tomar sol, bañarme en el mar, disfrutar d mis vacaciones y algunas fiestas q he tenido con mis amigas no me han permitido subir antes este capi.

Ok, debo decirles q el puño q le pega Hermy es como el q le pegó en el tercer libro, pero Rowling escribió q fue una cachetada, no un combo...así q en la película o exagerarn y dejan a Hermy como una marimacha.

Besos, reviews x favor y gracias x los recibidos,

Sirenita


	14. Recompensa hallada

Capítulo 14:

Ya era de tarde, eran las seis de la tarde y la castaña salió del castillo con dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, hacía tiempo que no lo iba a visitar y como no tenía ningún deber que hacer, además de las pocas ganar que tenía de estar en la sala común hicieron tomar la decisión de ir a visitarlo.

Ya todos en Hogwarts se habían enterado de la pelea entre Hermione y Draco, las mujeres felicitaron a la chica por haberse defendido del molestoso de Malfoy y las de Slytherin la observaban con rencor, en especial Pansy. Los chicos, a excepción los Slytherins, tenían algo de miedo a la chica, pero aún así sabían que era muy bueno haberle pegado a Malfoy.

La castaña se detuvo frente a la puerta de la ya conocida cabaña de Hagrid y tocó la puerta. Pocos segundos después apareció Hagrid bastante feliz por ver a Hermione, de verdad estaba algo sentido con los chicos por no ir a visitarlo en ese año. La saludó efusivamente y la invitó a pasar adentro de la cabaña. Todo estaba tal como ese día el año pasado, cuando iba en sexto...ese día en el que más tarde Harry se enfrentó contra Voldemort y Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny y ella contra los mortífagos.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té? – le preguntó Hagrid sacándola de sus pensamientos – Estaba bastante sentido contigo, Ron y Harry no me habían venido a ver, sólo los veo en las clases... – agregó triste.

- Lo siento mucho Hagrid, pero estamos muy ocupados estudiando y haciendo nuestros deberes, pero hoy vine a verte...¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó la chica sentándose en una silla.

- Bien, algo cansado, porque cuidar a todas esas criaturas es terrible ¿sabes cuánto comen? Y lo peor es corregir los trabajos que me mandan algunos estudiantes... – respondió sirviéndole una taza de té a la chica y se sentó a su lado - ¿y tú?

- No muy bien...Tengo muchos deberes que hacer y lo peor es que hoy todos se me han acercado para agregar sus comentarios sobre la paliza que le di a Malfoy.

- Es verdad, me enteré...Bien hecho Hermione, Draco Malfoy de seguro se habrá merecido ese golpe que le diste.

- Pero tú eres un maestro, no debería felicitarme – repuso riéndose – Ahora espero que venga la profesora McGonagall para retarme y darme un castigo, porque Malfoy no se habrá quedado sin decir nada a ella y de seguro lo escuchó en los pasillos del colegio.

- Si te toca castigo, propondré que sea conmigo, así no te toca algo muy severo y aprovechó de hablar contigo.

- Gracias, la verdad si es Snape el que me tocaba iba a ahorcarme, ya tengo suficiente con ver su pelo grasiento en Pociones y en el comedor...

- No deberías hablar de esa forma del profesor – pudo decir Hagrid riéndose por aquél comentario de la chica.

Después de estar hasta las siete y media con Hagrid en su cabaña, Hermione se despidió de él y fue al castillo, no tenía apetito, así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala común.

Al llegar a la sala común se sentó a hacer unos pergaminos de Pociones...

Mientras tanto dejaremos a nuestra amiga en la sala común y nos concentraremos en lo sucedido ese mismo día en el pelirrojo, porque él también tiene muchas cosas para que les interesara saber...

Después de tener Encantamientos y Transformaciones, Harry y Ron tenían treinta minutos de receso y se fueron a los jardines para conversar a solas, ya que Hermione fue a Estudios Muggles.

Ron le dijo a Harry que estaba con Luna por despecho y para sacarle celos a Hermione, que por lo visto había funcionado, ya que terminó hasta pegándole a Malfoy de la ira contenida que tenía. Harry lo retó y trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, que no podía portarse de esa manera tan cobarde, ruin, malvada e hiriente.

- Hermione es tú amiga y también la mía. No puedes comportarte de esa manera, eres un cobarde, porque no te atreves a preguntarle directamente a la cara que pasó ese maldito día en el que se besó con Malfoy y todo esto empezó – dijo Harry enojado.

- Pero...es que tú no sabes como me siento, yo tenía toda la ilusión de que Hermione me quería, que podía ser mi novia, pero todo se arruinó esa tarde.

- Mira, Hermione te quiere y eso lo sabes. Además me da risa, tuviste valor para enfrentarse hasta con el mismo Voldemort el año pasado y con los mortífagos ¿y le tienes miedo a una chica de 17 años? Eso es increíble amigo mío. Estás en Gryffindor, la casa del valor...Godric Gryffindor estaría muy decepcionado de ver a uno de los suyos tener miedo y actuar de esa manera tan cobarde. Por algo estarás en esta casa, tienes valor y ese valor lo tienes que sacar a la luz, mostrarlo en este momento...

Ron no le contestó, pero él sabía que el chico de cabello negro tenía razón...Pero ¿de dónde debía sacar ese valor¿cómo poder mirar esos ojos cafés sin antes odiarlos por haberlo hecho sufrir de tal manera? Tenía que hacer algo, usar a Luna no era una muy buena idea, no era posible que haya llegado al extremo de usar a una persona para sacarle celos a "amiga".

- ¡Hola Ron! – gritó una persona que se abalanzó sobre él y lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

- Hola Luna... – contestó con tono enojado y desanimado Ron.

- Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos. Nos vemos en Herbología Ron, adiós – dijo rápidamente Harry, se levantó del pasto y se perdió de vista.

- Te extrañé tanto, créeme que sólo pensaba en este día tan bonito y pasarlo a tu lado...

- Que bueno – "Por que en realidad yo no quiero estar a tu lado" pensó el pelirrojo.

Y así pasó unos quince desagradables minutos junto con su novia soportando besos y frases cursis por parte de Luna, pero Luna estaba muy contenta, porque por fin era la novia de Ron.

Ron de verdad lamentaba haberle pedido que Luna fuera su novia, él estaría muy contento y feliz si fuera Hermione diciéndole todas esas bellas palabras y dándole esos cortos besos en los labios. "Sería tan diferente si fuera ella..." pensó y después se fue a Herbología.

En todas las clases, incluido el almuerzo, Ron miró de reojo a Hermione, pero ella siquiera se digno a observarlo. En verdad ella no quería mirar su pelirroja cabeza, porque estaba enojadísima y tenía ganas de sacarle los ojos y matarlo.

Ron había meditado mucho la conversación que tuvo con Harry y tenía que hacerlo. Por alguna razón estaba en Gryffindor y no podía ser que le tuviera miedo a una hermosa chica castaña de ojos cafés de la que estaba enamorado...Era extraño, no podía enfrentarla, le daba miedo que Hermione se enterara de sus sentimientos, aunque él ya sabía que todo el mundo tenía claro de los sentimientos hacia la castaña.

"Hay que ser valiente, además este es el último año...nada malo va a pasarme si me peleo con ella..." pensó para darse ánimos.

Cuando ya faltaba la cena él estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Harry y vio como Hermione salía de la sala común. Tal vez se iría a juntar con alguien..."Mató a esa persona" pensó Ron...Tal vez iba a conversar con algún profesor o quizás fue a tomar aire fresco para distraerse de los tantos deberes que había hecho y que Ron se acordó que no había hecho nada de los deberes, así que se metería en problemas si no los hacía.

Bajó a cenar con Harry y Neville, mientras hablaban de algunos exámenes el pelirrojo se percató que Hermione no había ido a cenar. Volteó su cabeza para observar a Malfoy y como estaba sentado allí, la chica no estaba con él, Ginny estaba al lado de Josephine, Lavander junto a Parvati, Seamus junto a Dean...Nadie faltaba, tampoco ninguno de los profesores.

Ron no podía probar bocado, de verdad estaba muy preocupado por sus problemas con su amiga que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera conversar ni comer, por lo tanto se excusó con Harry y Neville y subió a la sala común. Al entrar silenciosamente y cabizbajo notó a Hermione haciendo sus deberes concentradamente y escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino; la miró con dulzura y pensó que se veía muy bonita así, con su cabello suelto y desordenada, le daba un toque más juvenil. Subió las escaleras sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para no molestar a su amiga y se encerró en su dormitorio.

Hermione terminó de escribir el pergamino para el profesor Binns, suspiró y sacó de su mochila su diario para escribir. Dijo la contraseña para abrirlo y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

"Ojalá todo esto con Ron terminé, de verdad me siento muy mal...

Hablé con Hagrid en la tarde, pobre, no lo había ido a ver en todo el año y de verdad se notaba muy triste sin vernos. Así que me decidí a visitarlo y pasamos una agradable tarde charlando y riéndonos..." la chica dejó de escribir y su estómago comenzó a gruñir (n/a: bno, ella tenia hambre entonces su estomago sono...me entienden??) y dejó la pluma.

"Tengo demasiada hambre...iré abajo a comer algo, si no caeré muerta aquí..."pensó y salió de la sala común, pero se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle de su partida...Dejó encima de la mesa su diario abierto.

Después de haber estado tumbado boca arriba en su cama, Ron se levantó para bajar a hacer sus deberes, además no quería que lo castigaran para poder asistir a los entrenamientos de Quiddittch que había ese sábado y como Harry era el capitán...Habrían muchos problemas si no iba por un simple castigo.

Bajó las escaleras y vio que Hermione no se encontraba allí, cosa que no le importó mucho y se fue al escritorio para comenzar a hacer la tarea de Binns...Cuando dejó sus libros cerca del puesto en donde se encontraba Hermione, se encontró con su diario abierto...

"El diario de Hermione...que lástima que se le haya quedado abierto..."pensó inocentemente, pero después..."¿Qué escribirá? De seguro allí explica lo del beso a Malfoy y tal vez quién le gusta...¡No! No debes hacer eso, estaría mal, piensa como se pondría después Hermione si se entera...Pero nadie está viéndome, podría leerlo, leer algunas páginas y nadie se enteraría...No, no quiero pelear más con ella, tengo que solucionar las cosas, no arruinarlas...Pero si ahí dice sobre el beso a Malfoy a mi me ahorraría bastante sufrimiento y me conviene..." Gran dilema. Leer o no, he ahí la cuestión "En fin, lo leo..." se dijo, agarró el diario y leyó desde la primara página...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Ok, debo aceptar que la pareja Ron y Herms va de mal en peor y que ya se me está pasando la mano con lo "cruel" que he sido y por hacer sufrir el corazón de estos dos jóvenes (que siútica esa frase!), pero algún día todo esto cambiara...creo yo :P, es broma! Por supuesto que algún día todo cambiará.

Bueno, me gustaría comentar una teoría de HP que leí x esas grandes cazuelas d la vida en internet: Voldemort es el padre d Harry Potter! O.o STOP! O sea!!! La persona q anda diciendo esos disparates debe irse al manicomnio en este mismo instante. Se imaginan en el libro a Voldemort diciéndole a Harry, tipo Guerra de las Galaxias "Harry, yo soy tu padre"??! ¬¬ X favor gente, eso es MUY irreal y para nada gracioso...es broma, si da risa! XD

Very web, ojalá que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD y gracias x los reviews q he recibido hasta el momento.

Besos,

Sirenita

"**_En planes de matar a Rowling si mata a ese personaje (...)"_ **


	15. Un día con varios acontecimientos

Capítulo 15:

Un silencio abundaba en la sala común, sólo se escuchaban el hojear de una especie de libro, un diario precisamente. El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a latir más y más rápido, a bombear más sangre a todo su cuerpo produciéndole un calor increíble. Su mente recordaba imágenes vividas con aquella chica y pensaba rápidamente y en su rostro se reflejaba nerviosismo, sorpresa y mucha alegría mientras leía lo que estaba escrito en aquellas hojas en donde todos los sentimientos de Hermione eran escritos, dejando al descubierto todo lo que sentía en realidad aquella chica que siempre parecía haberle sido indiferente los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Ron estaba de verdad muy contento..."Le gusto...le gusto..." eran las únicas palabras que podía sacar como conclusión después de haber leído el diario.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa, tal como lo había encontrado y subió a su dormitorio para buscar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para ir a los jardines, en realidad a cualquier lugar para poder asimilar todo lo que acababa de descubrir por leer el diario y aclarar sus ideas que aparecían de una forma rápida en su mente y que lo confundían poco a poco.

Y luego de esto, la sala común de Gryffindor volvió a estar en ese silencio indescriptible en el que acababa de ocurrir un hecho sumamente importante, pero ese silencio se rompió cuando tres personas entraron en la sala común.

- Creo que comí muy rápido¿teníamos que venir a ver si Ron estaba bien? – preguntó Ginny sentándose desganada en un sofá.

- Es que estoy preocupado por él, no sé, ha estado muy...raro, ausente. No sé como explicarlo – repuso Harry.

- Puede ser, no lo he notado a decir verdad – Ginny alzó una ceja comprobando incredulidad a ese comentario y Harry la miró desconfiado – Bueno, me preocupa...pero hoy he estado demasiado ocupada – corrigió acercándose a la mesa para recoger sus pergaminos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga notando que Hermione se quedó sin hablar durante unos minutos.

- Nada...mi diario no estaba en esta hoja, estaba escribiendo en otra cuando lo dejé...

-De seguro fue Pevees, porque mira mi mochila – dijo Harry mostrando la mochila que había dejado en un sillón y estaba llena de tinta y escarchas doradas.

- Tienes razón, debió haber sido eso...

- Bueno, el sábado es el entrenamiento de Quiddittch y tengo unas estrategias increíbles para ganarle a Ravenclaw... – comenzó a explicar emocionado Harry mientras Ginny se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón con una cara de aburrimiento completo.

Hermione sonrió y tomó sus materiales escolares para ir a la biblioteca a buscar información para Astronomía. Luego de avisarle a sus amigos fue con rumbo a la biblioteca.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes de otras casas caminando y conversando, parecía que Hermione era la única dispuesta a pasar algunas horas en la biblioteca estudiando, mas a la chica eso no le importó, estaba suficientemente ocupada pensando en como encontrar un buen lugar para dibujar el mapa de las constelaciones.

Todo era extraño, Ron no bajó a la sala común en todo esos minutos que estuvo allí y su diario estaba abierto en una hoja de la semana pasada. Alguien leyó el diario y no pudo haber sido Pevees, porque cuando estaba en el Gran Comedor con los demás vio como Pevees conversaba con Nick casi decapitado todo el rato que estuvo allí, pero ¿quién habrá sido el que lo haya leído? No había nada extraordinario para leer su diario, sólo cosas del colegio, su familia y Ron...

- Ron... – dijo Hermione deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la biblioteca – Él pudo haberlo hecho...No creo, él jamás haría algo así – trató de convencerse, porque si había leído el diario, estaba en graves problemas. Entró a la biblioteca a comenzar con su tarea.

Después de haber tomado la capa invisible de Harry, Ron se dirigió al campo de Quiddittch. Se quitó la capa y sintió como una sensación de frío invadía todo su cuerpo y notó que no traía puesta su capa y ya estaba empezando a sentirse el frío de las noches de otoño. Se sentó en el pasto, cerca de los postes de los aros con millones de ideas en su cabeza.

"O sea que le gusto...Por eso se pone de esa forma cuando estoy con Luna y lo del beso de Malfoy fue una envidio a Malfoy por haberla besado, pero...¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes¿Por qué me hizo sufrir de esa manera?...Bueno, yo tampoco me confesé a ella, así que no reclamo...Ella sufrió mucho al igual que yo, cuando vimos que cada uno besó a otra persona...Y todas esas cosas que escribió tan bonitas sobre mí...De verdad la quiero mucho y cueste lo que cueste estaré con ella. Nos gustamos y es suficiente para declarármele..." y cada vez sus pensamientos eran de ilusiones alegres estando con la castaña y supo todo lo que siente Hermione hacía él.

Pasó la noche y llegó la mañana. Todos nuestros amigos se levantan de sus camas y bajan a la sala común, para luego ir a desayunar y comenzar las clases. Para los de séptimo curso lo peor del día era Pociones, así que no iba a ser un día muy agradable.

Hermione bajó por las escaleras dormitando, no había alcanzado a dormir mucho, porque se pasó casi toda la noche haciendo el mapa de Astronomía. Llegó a la sala común y frente suyo estaba Harry jugando ajedrez mágico con Colin. Ginny estaba conversando con Jeff, de sexto año, y Ron estaba apoyado en una pared con las manos en sus bolsillos y al ver a Hermione sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo.

- Buenos días – saludó Hermione a todos después de bostezar - ¿cómo durmieron?

- Hola Hermy – saludó Harry – te gané Colin – dijo muy alegre y Colin se fue del sillón – Bien, pero parece que tú no...

-Buenos días, es verdad, parece que Astronomía te dejó agotada – agregó Ginny.

- No deberías estudiar tanto, ya eres buena alumna, sigues metiendo cosas en tu cabeza...No sé como tu cerebro no explota – dijo Ron y se dio cuenta que metió la pata. Ginny y Harry le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

- Haré como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso, pero tenía que hacer ese maldito mapa... – agregó con una sonrisa forzada Hermione y luego todos bajaron a desayunar.

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo. Conversaban fluidamente, pero Ron estaba muy nervioso. Estaba frente a Hermione Granger, la persona a quien más quería, la persona con quien más discutía, con la que soñaba en las noches, la que era dueña de ese diario que leyó anoche; aunque no se notaba ese nerviosismo, sino que reflejaba una seguridad enorme.

Hermione notó esto, se quedó observándolo de reojo y poco a poco comenzó a sospechar de que él era el sospechoso número uno respecto a su diario. Pero prefirió sacarse esos pensamientos tan malos, porque si averiguaba que fue él lo iba a matar.

"Querido Diario:

Tengo algunas sospechas de algo que me acaba de ocurrir, pero no te lo escribiré hoy, más adelante.

En verdad creo que estoy cada día peor, mi apariencia física va de mal en peor y siento mareos constantemente. Algo parecido me pasó en quinto cuando estaba con los TIMOS y me pasó por estar estresada estudiando, de seguro ahora lo estoy; debo ir a la enfermería lo más pronto posible. " sólo eso alcanzó a escribir Hermione en el recreo y comenzó a sentirse peor. Su frente ardía y sentía como desde su estómago se extendía una quemazón que subía por su garganta hasta llegar a los labios de la chica haciendo sentir una sed inimaginable.

Estaba en esos instantes junto a Harry y Neville que leían unos apuntes de Adivinación. Harry miró de reojo a Hermione y vio la cara pálida de su amiga, su respiración agitada y como se tocaba constantemente la frente.

- Hermy ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry dejando a un lado sus apuntes.

- Eh...sí – respondió con dificultad. Neville también se preocupó.

- Estás muy pálida, deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería – agregó Neville después de unos momentos.

- No se preocupen, estoy excelentemente bien... – y después de decir eso Hermione se desmayó.

Sentía voces a su alrededor, cada vez se hacían más fuertes y cercanas. Todo era oscuridad, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Poco a poco sintió un líquido frío que recorría su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago calmando esa quemazón. También las voces se le hacían familiares, eran de Harry, de Neville, de Ginny, Ron, Lavander, Luna y Parvati, también la de la señora Pomprey y se percató de que debía estar en la enfermería; lentamente abrió los ojos y vio su entorno. Todos los antes mencionados estaban preocupados y al ver que abría los ojos en su caras se dibujaban unas sonrisas de satisfacción. En ese momento Hermione recordó que había perdido el conocimiento.

- Que bueno que esté bien señorita Granger – dijo en tono de reproche la enfermera – Creo que no le quedó muy claro lo que sucedió en quinto año para que esté así nuevamente. Es ya la segunda vez, es peligroso. Está bien que sea muy buena estudiante, pero no debe estresarse.

- ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! – gritó Ginny – Estábamos preocupados por ti.

- Es verdad, con Neville tuvimos que traerte después de que te desmayaste – agregó Harry y Neville asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero es muy bueno que estés bien ¿ya te había pasado esto antes? – preguntó Parvati preocupada.

- En quinto – respondió Hermione sentándose en la cama y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo es posible¿y no nos avisaste? – preguntó Ron enojado y preocupado.

- No quería preocuparlos – respondió muy sonriente Hermione, porque Ron era el más preocupado a simple vista y Luna estaba con una cara de odio hacía la castaña que salían chispas cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Llegó la hora de la última clase y Hermione pudo ir a Pociones después de los interminables retos de la enfermera. Por supuesto que al llegar se toparon con Malfoy y empezó la típica discusión, llegó Snape, quitó 10 puntos a Gryffindor y la clase dio inicio.

- Bueno, como es su último año...Esta clase prepararemos una de las pociones más difíciles de todas. Después de prepararla la probaremos en algunos alumnos para ver si tienen efecto. El antídoto también ustedes lo prepararán – sonrió maliciosamente Snape. Eso significaba que la poción no era muy fácil y podría traer consecuencias muy graves.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó tímidamente Hermione muy preocupada – Se refiere al...

- Sí Granger, es cierto. Prepararemos el Filtro Amoroso...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!!! Ojalá que la hayan pasado muy bien en esta Navidad y que les haya agradado este capítulo...

He de decir que ahora se viene humor con esto del Filtro y acepto que tengo un complejo de triángulos amorosos para fregarle la vida a Hermy y Ron...

Bien, yo planeo matar a Rowling ya que en una entrevista le preguntaron si entre Ron y Herms iba a haber algo y ella dijo que se necesitan dos personas para una relación no una...y después le preguntaron sobre el futuro d Ron y dijo que no podía decir xq tal vez ni si quiera estuviese vivo! O.o...O sea, yo estoy q la mato si asesina a Ron...ya q Herms está claro q no muere, Gin tampoco y Harry no lo va a matar xq ya sabe q todo el mundo se abalanzaría sobre ella para decapitarla...

Bueno, eso ha sido todo...Espero sus reviews con ansias...

Besos,

Sirenita

"_En planes de matar a Rowling si mata a ese personaje (...)"_


	16. Clase de Pociones

Capítulo 16:

Todos quedaron asombrados. Un filtro amoroso es una poción muy difícil de preparar y conseguir los ingredientes, pero al prepararla correctamente cuando una persona la toma, se enamora de la primera persona del sexo opuesto que ve. Los efectos son de aproximadamente unas 24 horas y el antídoto también es bastante complicado de prepararlo. Es la poción más compleja y poderosa del mundo mágico.

Muchos de los presentes al saber que iban a probar los filtros amorosos ya estaban escogiendo sus parejas. Lavander con Seamus, Malfoy con Pansy, Parvati con Dean, pero ni Harry, Ron y Hermione habían escogido una pareja. Cada uno sabía que no iban a poder elegir la pareja, sus suposiciones eran que Snape las elegiría.

- No se alegren, yo elegiré sus parejas – todos dejaron de conversar y observaron al profesor con atención – Ahora la preparan. Se les dará esta clase para hacerla y en la próxima las probaremos, el antídoto lo prepararan la feliz pareja que habré escogido – después Snape con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer anotados los ingredientes en el pizarrón – Ustedes tendrán que buscar los ingredientes en los terrenos de Hogwarts y no podrán sacarlos de mi armario, estaré vigilando – agregó con malicia.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos, los dos en el fondo, muy en el fondo, de sus corazones querían ser juntos. Luego de anotar en un pergamino los ingredientes todos los alumnos fueron a buscarlos.

- Snape está loco – dijo Harry mientras caminaban con Lavander y Parvati.

- Es cierto, es una poción muy difícil y compleja. No estamos listos para este nivel de dificultad – agregó muy molesta Hermione.

- Agradece que no reclamaste y no nos quitaron puntos por ello – dijo Parvati.

- ¿Y con quién les gustaría que les tocara si salen elegidos para probar sus pociones? – preguntó Lavander con malicia.

- No sé, con tal de que la poción me salga mal y no haga el ridículo de enamorarme de alguien soy feliz – respondió Ron para no hacerse notar que quería que fuera con la castaña.

- Me da lo mismo – respondió Harry.

- Yo quiero que me toque con Seamus – dijo con toque soñador Lavander.

- Es tu novio, eso no vale... – se rió Hermione.

- ¿Y tú buena amiga?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó incrédula Hermione – No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Yo sé con quien quieres ser...! – Hermione la miró curiosa y todos los del grupo - ¡Con Ron! – Ron se sonrojó de tal forma que tuvo que esconderse detrás de Harry para que no le vieran el rostro. Hermione se sonrojó levemente, pero no se le notó. Harry, Parvati y Lavander se reían que ya hasta Harry se tiró al suelo de tanta risa que tenía.

- No digas boberías, hablas cualquier disparate... – dijo Hermione mientras retomaban el camino a los jardines.

- Sí, claro y Snape se lava todos los días el pelo... – todos sin excepción volvieron a reírse del comentario de Lavander.

Al llegar a los jardines cada uno se separó del grupo y fue por su camino buscando los ingredientes que necesitaban.

"Ojalá me tocara con Ron...Que linda rosa esta¿me sirve¡Sí! mi poción será una de las mejores...Pero si me toca con otra persona, como Malfoy...¡No! que asco, o Seamus, Lavander me mata, o Harry...¿Harry?" pensaba Hermione y se rió por pensar que le tocaría con su amigo "Debo dejar de imaginar tonterías, eso jamás sucedería...Polvo de hada...Iré donde Hagrid por él...Pero si me toca con Ron y me pongo tan empalagosa con esa poción, sería terrible...Hiedra de Florentín...¡Acá hay¡Ouch! me pinché con una espina...Ahora comienzo a rezar porque no elijan mi poción o por lo menos quede mal hecha..." y así divagaban los pensamientos de nuestra amiga.

Pasó una hora en que todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo año estaban buscando los ingredientes, luego poco a poco se fueron a las mazmorras para empezar con la preparación de este Filtro Amoroso que dará mucho que hablar en los próximos días...

Cuando ya estaban todos presentes y sentados en las mesas con el caldero encima y sus ingredientes Snape apareció la preparación en el pizarrón.

"¡Qué complicado...!" pensó Ron al ver que había que hervir, hacer una pasta cremosa con las rosas, revolver, moler, aplastar, volver a hervir, calentar, enfriar y una serie de procedimientos que llevarían toda la hora restante de Pociones para hacerla "¿Para qué tomé Pociones este año?"

"Loco¿imagina que nosotros podemos preparar una poción de tanta dificultad? Este año prepararé una venganza para desarmarle su maldito armario y tal vez le dé un poco de mi filtro a ver si le gusta..." pensó enojada Hermione y empezó a verter el polvo de hadas en el caldero.

Esta clase fue muy distinta a las demás que han tenido en todos sus años en el colegio. Snape no regañó a nadie, excepto a Neville, parece que él estaba esperando ver como iban a funcionar los filtros en sus alumnos y quería disfrutar el sufrimiento de muchos. En verdad esperaba que fuera Potter uno de los elegidos para mofarse de él por todo lo ocurridos desde primer año.

"Debo empezar a hacerme la idea que Snape me escogerá a mi..." se convenció Harry cuando vio la cara de malicia de Snape al observarlo durante unos momentos.

Así pasaban los minutos y nadie hablaba ni pronunciaba ruido alguno, sólo se escuchaban las palabras de Snape, los movimientos de frascos y el ruido de las chispas del fuego para hervir los calderos.

El Filtro Amoroso debía ser de un color rosa o más o menos de esas tonalidades, dependiendo de la calidad de los ingredientes seleccionados y de la efectividad de la poción. Se han conocido casos que el filtro ha durado durante un mes y por eso debían usar la medida correcta de cada ingrediente para que las consecuencias no fueran mayores.

- ¡Listo! Se acabó el tiempo de preparar. Viertan el líquido que tengan en uno de sus frascos, luego pónganle su nombre y se pueden retirar – dijo malhumorado Snape en su escritorio.

El filtro de Hermione era rosa, el de Harry azul, el de Ron naranjo, el de Neville café y muy pocos lograron obtener un color medio rosa como el de la castaña.

Ese día se habló en todo Hogwarts que en la clase de Pociones de Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo curso prepararon un Filtro Amoroso.

- Harry...cálmate, Snape no te elegirá – le dijo Hermione en la sala común cuando el ojiverde estaba con la mirada fija en la chimenea.

- Es que tú no viste con que mirada me vio Hermy – le replicó Harry.

- Ojalá el próximo año me toqué preparar algo así... – dijo Ginny pícaramente.

- Ni se te ocurra, conociéndote qué atrocidades harás... – replicó Ron.

- Amargado, lo dices, porque lo único que quieres es que te toqué con Hermione – le dijo Ginny.

Ron se sonrojó y dijo que se iba a dormir. Hermione también, pero ella de verdad tenía sueño, no como el mentiroso de su amigo pelirrojo.

Llegó el otro día y tocaba Pociones. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, nuestros tres amigos ya estaban sentados en las mazmorras esperando ver como Snape elegía a los afortunados que probarán el filtro.

- Bueno...Hoy nos toca ver los efectos del Filtro Amoroso y los que estén bajo sus efectos tendrán que ver el antídoto – sonrió Snape, algo extraño en él – Señor Malfoy, dígame una letra.

- Letra P – respondió Malfoy, esperaba que eligiera a Harry para burlarse de él.

- Potter, serás uno. Pasa adelante – todos voltearon a ver a Harry que estaba pálido y nerviosamente se paró frente a la clase.

Harry estaba rogando porque una de las chicas que le tocará fuera mala en Pociones y los filtros no tuviera efecto alguno.

- Señorita Parkinson, dígame una letra... – le dijo Snape a Pansy.

- Letra G – por supuesto esta era una oportunidad para ver sufrir a su enemiga Hermione.

- Granger ven acá – le dijo Snape y Hermione fue casi sin respiración frente a la clase.

- Hermione Granger y Harry Potter probarán el Filtro Amoroso…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos! Cómo han pasado las fiestas navideñas? Espero q bien, pues yo las he pasado increíble y me preparo para el año nuevo! Yujjuuu! así q ya se acaba este año 2004...

Y es increíble pensar q recién este año me gusto Harry Potter y me leí todos libros y comencé a escribir ff y a hacer fanarts! Cuantas cosas pasan en un año...cierto?

Ok, acabo d leer una entrevista d Rowling y dijo que habrán dos alumnos q fueron al departamento d misterios q serán novios!!! Y como lo espero q sea será: H/G O R/hr, xq H/G está más q claro q habrá gracias a las últimas páginas del quinto libro...y R/hr x lo de cuarto año, pero N/L no habrá ya q la misma escritora lo ha desmentido...Q tal?! Parece q La Maestra ha escuchado nuestros ruegos d romance...y espero q d paso mate a Cho Chang y se vaya presa a Azkabán x lo q le hizo a Harry en San Valentín!

Bueno, eso ha sido hasta el momento...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2005! a todos ustedes.

Besos,

Sirenita

"_En planes de matar a Rowling si mata a ese personaje (...) aunque es mi ídola por la pareja del sexto libro"_


	17. Filtro Amoroso

Capítulo 17:

Ron se quedó sin habla. **Su** Hermione tendría que probar el filtro amoroso de Harry y Harry el de ella. Si el filtro estaba bien hecho, Hermione se iba a enamorar de Harry o Harry de ella, su mejor amigo dándose un beso con su mejor amiga y la persona a la que más quería en ese mundo. Harry podría tener la oportunidad de besarla y no él, sólo por un maldito filtro amoroso que se le ocurrió hacer a Snape en Pociones y él que siempre le ha gustado Hermione, desde cuarto, el que siempre pelea con ella, el que leyó su diario, el que sabe todo lo que siente Hermione por él y hasta está con la tonta de Luna por sacarle celos a Hermione no va a poder darle un beso...

Cada vez Ron empezó a ponerse rojo de rabia. No precisamente contra Harry ni Hermione, sino contra Snape. "¿Para qué se le habrá ocurrido preparar esta porquería?...Si Harry tiene bueno su filtro le voy a pegar un escobazo en el partido del sábado...Si el de Hermione está bueno yo la mato...No, no podría matarla; es tan linda con su carita de preocupación que tiene en estos momentos...Además siempre ha sido buena en Pociones...¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mi? Soy un desgraciado...Odio Pociones, odio a Snape...y ahora comenzaré a rezar con que no sen den ningún beso...¡Por favor Merlín, apiádate de mi!" Ron estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Todos los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos por los afortunados que probarían los filtros. Los Gryffindors estaban preocupados por la reacción a Ron, todos sabían que le atraía Hermione y lo de Luna...era una farsa. Los Slytherins esperaban reírse y pasar un divertido rato con el show que iba a comenzar. Snape no podía ocultar esa sonrisa de satisfacción enorme, quería ver sufrir a Potter por todos los problemas que ha tenido con él desde primer año y a la insufrible de Hermione la sabelotodo de Hogwarts que tanto odiaba.

Hermione quedó igualmente que sorprendida, avergonzada, apenada y nerviosa que Harry. Si los filtros estaban bien hechos cualquiera de los dos podría cometer una locura y ni siquiera iban a estar consientes de ello. Estarían felices con tal de estar el uno con el otro. Además si se besaban Ron iba a degollar a Harry y el ojiverde ya se imaginaba a Ron con una escoba en la mano listo para pegarle y metérsela en la boca.

Hermione estaba pensando precisamente en esto¿cómo podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Ron si beso a Harry? Una vergüenza enorme le invadía su cuerpo. Las consecuencias de este filtro podrían ser muy graves.

- Bien, ahora buscaré el filtro del señor Potter – dijo Snape más que feliz, algo bastante extraño en él y fue a su armario a sacar una gran caja, en donde estaban las botellas con los filtros de todos.

Por unos breves momentos se escucharon sonidos de botellas mientras Hermione estaba rezando con que no hiciera nada malo al probar el filtro de Harry, Harry rezaba para que Hermione no se le tirará encima y su filtro estuviera mal hecho, Ron ya no podía ni pensar, tenía tantas ideas pesimistas y ganas de matar a Snape por este maldito filtro y a Harry si besaba a "su" Hermione; Snape estaba ansioso por encontrar el filtro de Potter, Draco esperando ver a la sangre sucia haciendo el ridículo al lado de Potter...

De pronto Snape sacó una botella con un líquido medio azul. Hermione suspiró, ese filtro estaba mal hecho y de seguro no hará ningún efecto en ella. Harry estaba feliz, porque ese filtro no era un filtro, era una mezcla de ingredientes mal cocidos que intentaban parecer un filtro. Un silencio invadió la torre y Snape dio la botella para que la castaña lo bebiera.

- Si el filtro está bien hecho, lo notaremos inmediatamente, pero si no es así, puede que no ocurra nada o produzca los efectos contrarios al filtro. Odiar a la persona. Granger tome muy poco para que los efectos duren unos minutos – agregó Snape con amargura en la voz.

Hermione observó dudosa el líquido azul en la pequeña botella que tenía en sus manos. Miró a Harry con unos ojos suplicantes y después de respirar hondo probó una pequeña dosis. Después abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo Harry. Todos estaban impacientes por saber que ocurriría a continuación, si el filtro funcionó o no pasó nada.

- ¿Qué me estás viendo Potter¿Parezco un marciano para que me mires así? – preguntó Hermione en un tono muy parecido al que empleaba Malfoy.

- Eh...¿Hermione? – preguntó tímidamente Harry.

- No me digas mi nombre, al salir de tu boca se ensucia y no me gusta que las personas como tú me hablen y me dirijan la palabra...

- Bueno, el filtro de Potter no estaba correctamente hecho y los efectos que causó fue que la señorita Granger odie a Potter – dijo algo decepcionado Snape – 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por la poción del señor Potter.

- Pero señor... – empezó a decir enojado Harry.

- ¡Cállese! Granger abre la boca – dijo Snape y la chica siguió sus instrucciones. Sacó su varita y apunto a la boca de Hermione – Limpiate posoe – al decir esto Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

Luego Hermione salió corriendo de las mazmorras. Harry, Ron y todos los Gryffindor miraban con odio a Snape. ¿Qué le habrá hecho a la pobre de Hermione? Pero luego vino Hermione y habló con su tono de seriedad normal.

- Lo siento Harry por tratarte así, pero...bueno, tu filtro no estaba bien hecho – se disculpó.

- ¿Qué hizo profesor? – preguntó Pansy levantando su dedo índice.

- Un conjuro para que vomitará la poción, iba a ser peligroso que actuará así – "Además que si Dumbledore se entera que el filtro causó eso me mata..." pensó Snape – Y ahora Potter probará el filtro de Granger.

Ahora si que iba a quedar la grande. Hermione siempre ha sido buena en Pociones y está claro que su filtro está muy bien hecho. Ron estaba palideciendo; era bueno que Hermione no estuviera bajo los efectos del filtro de su amigo, pero Harry...podía hacer cualquier cosa que perjudicaría su vida. Ya saben...Ron iba a matar a Harry si hacía cualquier cosa que implicará un beso o más de eso con la chica.

Luego de unos momentos Snape vino con la botella de Hermione, el líquido era de color rosa y se veía bastante femenino y bonito. Snape al entregárselo a Harry sonrió sin complicaciones, ese filtro estaba muy bien hecho. Le dio las mismas instrucciones que las de su amiga y se quedó delante de la clase con su amiga y en su mano derecha tenía aquél filtro con el que podría hacer cualquier cosa y no tendría uso de razón. Si hacía algo indebido...

"Tendré que hacerlo¿qué más da?...Además Hermione es bastante bonita...En fin, aquí voy" pensó Harry y se bebió unas pocas gotas del contenido de la botella que sostenía. (n/a: aunq no le guste Hermy el no esta ciego para notar q su amiga es bonita...)

Hermione suspiró y estaba lista para ver que vendría a continuación. Ella no creía que iba a pasar a cosas mayores como un beso. Sólo frases y abrazos...¿Verdad?

El silencio en la mazmorra era total. Todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a ocurrir con un filtro bien hecho. Draco y Snape ya estaban listos para reírse a todo pulmón de nuestro pobre Harry y Ron ya estaba con sus manos apretadas para pegarle en la cara a Harry.

Nuestro amigo de cabellos negros y ojos verdes levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione, su amiga que la conoce desde que tenían 11 años y habían pasado tantas aventuras juntos...Pero ahora comenzaba a notar que era demasiado hermosa, era como un ángel y se preguntó cómo nunca se había fijado en ella más que una amiga, como una chica. Estaba sola, además Ron nunca la iba a tomar en cuenta y esta era la oportunidad para estar mucho tiempo con ella y admirarla.

- Hermione...Eres muy bonita – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

- Eh...Gracias – respondió la chica.

- ¿Sabes? Te quiero dar un abrazo "amistoso"¿puedo? – pero no dejó responder a Hermione cuando ya se le había acercado y en vez de darle un abrazo amistoso le dio un beso para nada amistoso en los labios...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Bueno...Espero q hayan tirado la casa x la ventana celebrando el Año Nuevo, aunque lamentablemente la alegría no puede ser completo x lo ocurrido en Argentina y en Tailandia. 

Debo aceptar q este capítulo es H-Hr así q pido disculpas x eso, pro...algo d celos para Ron nunca viene de más.

Ok, hago sufrir mucho a Ron, así q ya sé q soy sádica con el pobre pelirrojo.

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado este capítulo y q quede claro q este fic es R/Hr, ohk?

Besos,

Sirenita


	18. Beso Correspondido

Capítulo 18:

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés estaba en la lechucería llorando. Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas estaban rojos de tanto haber llorado y le impedía ver bien, mas eso no le importaba. Todo lo ocurrido esos dos días habían sido muy dolorosos y los peores de su vida. Estaba parada frente al ventanal abierto que daba la vista a los jardines y el lago perdida en su sufrimiento y dolor. Tenía su mochila en la espalda y en una mano una escoba, por extraño que pareciera tenía una.

El pelirrojo entró a la lechucería para mandarle una carta a su madre y se encontró con ella. Hermione ni se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues siguió mirando el vacío sumida en sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo la miró con resentimiento y rencor.

La chica suspiró y puso la escoba entre sus piernas, dio una patada al suelo y salió por el ventanal volando, mientras Ron estaba sorprendido por ver a su amiga volando, además ni sabía que podía volar después de las experiencias en primer año...

No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre él tenía que aparecer en su cabeza, con sus hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa que la cautivaba, pero las lágrimas de sus ojos la hacían recordar todo el dolor que le causaba en su corazón y hacía que sintiera que su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos que nunca podría recoger, que caían al suelo para desaparecer y hacer que un vacío inmenso abundará en el interior de aquella chica. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? Prefería verlo junto a Luna que recordar todo lo ocurrido, aquellas frías miradas, aquellas dolorosas palabras y esa maldita frase pronunciada por Ron, por sólo una frase, la amistad que habían cultivado desde hace seis años se perdió, la rosa que poco a poco iba floreciendo se marchitó y sus pétalos fueron cayéndose al ritmo que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, esos ojos cafés que normalmente reflejaban seriedad, alegría, confusión o pena, sólo reflejaban amargura, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, decepción...

Aterrizó en el Bosque Prohibido, en una parte del frondoso y peligroso bosque en donde las copas de los árboles dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol que hacían que el lugar se viera inofensivo. Se acomodó unos algunos mechones que estaban tapando su rostro y dejó tirada en el suelo la escoba, miró el cielo y vio unas nubes grises que tapaban al sol, pero aún quedaba tiempo para poder disfrutar de los últimos días con sol en esos meses. Se sentó en una roca y sacó su diario...Tatos días que no había escrito en él se le habían hecho terribles, necesitaba desahogar todo ese dolor y contar desde después del beso de Harry en Pociones...

"Querido Diario:

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que no te he escribido. Desde ese beso que Harry me dio en Pociones...

Después que pude reaccionar de que mi mejor amigo Harry me estaba besando me aparté de él bruscamente y le grité enojada¡Tonto!...

Claro que él ni me hizo caso, ya que estaba bastante feliz por haberme besado. Maldito filtro...¡Odio a Snape!

Los de Slytherins por supuesto que comenzaron a burlarse y ni los escuché, me preocupaba Ron, el pobre que tuvo que ver allí sentado todo el ridículo que hice. No vi ninguna expresión en su rostro, estaba apacible, tal vez estaría aguantándose las ganas de enojarse, porque movía constantemente su mano y la tenía fuertemente apretada. Cuando terminó la clase Snape me dio la dulce noticia de que yo tendría que preparar el antídoto para Harry y me pasó un pergamino roto en el lado inferior y sucio con una mancha de líquido café.

Mientras caminaba en medio de Harry, que me abrazaba constantemente, me susurraba frases al oído y trataba de besarme en el cuello; y Ron, el último visiblemente triste y sin humor de decir ni tan sólo una palabra, todas las de Gryffindor me decían que era bastante afortunada por que mi amigo anduviera detrás de mí...¡Claro!...Ni siquiera fuera real, es por un filtro del asqueroso Snape...Me aburrí de todo eso y me fui a encerrar a mi dormitorio.

Le conté a Ginny le sucedido y ella se demostraba divertida. Creo que si no hubiera sido por mi cara de preocupación y suplicio se hubiera reído a carcajadas, tirándose al suelo hasta que le doliera el estómago.

Cuando bajé a las siguientes clases traté de llegar lo más tarde posible, justo cuando llegara el profesor para no irme con Harry a mi lado. De verdad me hostigaba esa actitud tan melosa, si fuera Ron quien estuviera así...¿Ron?...¡Jamás! no me gustaría que ni él ni nadie sea tan romántico, aunque esos pequeños detalles me importan...En fin, continuaré.

Las clases fueron de los más aburridas en el mundo. Tuvimos que leer dos capítulos de los libros y como yo ya me los había leído fue un aburrimiento insufrible, hasta me quedé dormida y me despertó Ron...Me movió suavemente el hombro y cuando abrí los ojos vi su rostro preocupado y me preguntó por qué me quedé dormida..."El aburrimiento, ya me leí casi todo el libro..." contesté soñolienta y con una gran sonrisa.

Terminaron las clases y tenía que ir a preparar el antídoto para Harry, porque ya iba a comenzar a gritarle que me dejara tranquila...o incluso lanzarle un maleficio.

- Snape me dio ingredientes que tengo que sacar del bosque prohibido...¡Genial! – agregué con sarcasmo levantándome de un sillón de la sala común.

- Que lástima tu vida... – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Yo te voy a acompañar mi amor – dijo en tono soñador Harry.

- No creo Harry y no me digas mi amor, dime Hermy ¿si? – contesté hostigada.

- ¿Vas a ir ahora? – preguntó interesado Ron, como si una chispa de felicidad iluminara su rostro.

- Sí, aprovecharé de ver a Hagrid y que me ayudé a conseguir...estas cosas. Deberías aprovechar de ver a Luna, hace dos días que ni tocas palabras con ella... – dije desganada y luego me fui a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hagrid se enojó muchísimo, pero demasiado y casi amenaza con llamar a la araña gigante del bosque prohibido y hacer que se comiera a Snape, pero como esto fue autorizado por Dumbledore qué se le iba a hacer. Me dio casi todos los ingredientes y una flor la tenía que ir a buscar al mismo bosque. Así que no me quedó más remedio que ir.

Cuando estaba en plena recolección alguien me tapó los ojos y me dio vuelta. Luego me quitó sus manos y vi a...¿Harry?...Sí, él... No era Ron...y se acercó a besarme los labios. El problema fue que por alguna extraña razón le correspondí el beso y cuando nos separamos vi al mismísimo Ronald Weasley observando mi productiva recolectación para el antídoto de Harry.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – gritó Ron y se acercó a pegarle a Harry, casi le salía humo por los oídos.

Así comenzaron a revolcarse en la tierra y a tirarse patadas y golpearse. Pasaron unos breves momentos para que reaccionara y los separé a la fuerza. Ron quedó con sangre en su nariz y unos pequeños rasguños y Harry con un decorativo moretón en su ojo.

Después Ron me miró con decepción y rabia y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo o alguna parte. Yo lo seguí y dejé al pobre de Harry allí abandonado en el bosque.

Ron estaba en la orilla del lago sentado y con la vista fija al movimiento del agua. Sacaba el pasto y lo tiraba con fuerza detrás de él. Me senté a su lado sin preguntarle y empecé a explicarle:

- Ron, Harry vino a buscarme y nos encontraste besándonos y...No sé como decirlo. No debiste haber golpeado a Harry, él está bajo los efectos del filtro y es claro que haría algo así. No sé, porque justo me viste en esos instantes...Pero le correspondí el beso...¡No! Pero a mi no me gusta Harry, me gusta otra persona, pero le correspondí de una forma extraña el beso...y eso fue malo...¿sabes? porque...

- ¿Sabes lo que es encontrar a la perrona que te gus...a tu mejor amiga besándose con tu mejor amigo? – preguntó en un tono serio y triste Ron – No, pero...No lo sé, creo que sobro en su hermoso mundo de amor...

- A mi no me gusta Harry...¿Por qué te pones de esa forma?

- Eso no importa...Ya no quiero ser más tu amigo – dicho esto se levanto y me dejo a mi con unas lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

- ¿Por qué? Esa no es una razón...Y mira quien habla, el que beso a Luna Lovegood y me dio mil y una explicaciones de que no le gustaba... – dije con odio.

- Ya no somos amigos, nunca lo hemos sido... – y me dejó con mis ojos fuertemente apretados y las lágrimas tratando de contenerlas.

Y así ha sido mi trágica vida, después de eso ni nos hemos hablado...ahora estoy acá sentada en una roca del bosque prohibido..." pero comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia y cerró velozmente su diario para que la tinta no se corriera.

Después de eso volvió al castillo caminando, con la escoba en su mano y una lágrima rodando en su mejilla...

* * *

**Notas de lo autora:** Aloja! Bien, lamento haber escrito este capítulo tan deprimente, sufrido, H-Hr. Sí, lo acepto, lo hice y con mucha inspiración.

Pero para que vean que ya sé que todos me mandarán reviews hasta con virus, eso no lo dudo, ya me he dado unos cuantos golpes con la pantalla del computador para que sepan que estoy preparada para todos sus reclamos.

Ok, ahora dirán o en su cabeza existirá una pregunta de¡¿Cómo rayos Hermione le correspondió el beso a Harry?! Lo que pasa es q a Hermione no le gusta Harry, pero en ese momento había química entre ellos dos, sabiendo d antemano q jamás tendrían una relación después d esto...

Si no me creen, eso me ha pasado con un amigo, así q está basado en mi experiencia...vale?

Muchas gracias x los reviews q he recibido y espero q me sigan enviando aún más...

Besos,

Gaby


	19. El antídoto y confusiones

Capítulo 19:

Hermione llegó a la sala común entera mojada. Subió las escaleras, llegó a su dormitorio, se quitó la ropa y se fue a darse una ducha de agua caliente. Se metió en la tina y prefirió darse una baño de tina caliente con espuma para relajarse y calmar un poco sus ánimos.

"Fui una tonta...¿Por qué le correspondí el beso a Harry? Ni me gusta, a mi me gusta Ron...Lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho, me siento tan mal...Debió haber sido horrible vernos allí besándonos mientras yo dije que iba a preparar el antídoto para que Harry volviera a la normalidad y pareciera que todo fue una excusa y que me encanta que Harry anduviera detrás mío...¡Seguro!...Harry es sólo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo...No como el cabeza hueca de Ronald, a él lo quiero mucho..." pensaba mientras cerró los ojos.

Luego de unos veinte minutos salió de la ducha y se puso unos jeans, zapatillas, una polera y un polerón. No tenía apetito para bajar a cenar, así que fue a la sala común a buscar algunos pergaminos y a ver si el antídoto de Harry estaba listo para que se lo tomara y ese suplicio acabara de una vez por todas.

- Hola...No bajaste a cenar...¿Estás cansada? – le preguntó Ginny haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, los estaba esperando...para darle el antídoto a Harry – contestó Hermione levantándose del sillón y fue a los dormitorios. Luego de unos minutos volvió bajando con una botellitas con un líquido verde.

- ¿Antídoto¿...Acaso estoy enfermo? Sí, debe ser de amor por Hermy... – dijo Harry. Ginny comenzó a reírse y Hermione sólo torció los ojos.

- Haber Harry...Tómate esto – le dijo Hermione.

- No quiero. Me la tomo si me das un beso.

- No, tómatela y listo – dijo enojada Hermione.

- No quiero. Un beso...

- Harry por favor, tómate la maldita cosa viscosa verde que hay en esa botella y fin de la discusión – esta vez Ginny ya estaba algo irritada.

- Quiero que Hermy me dé un beso antes de tomarla.

- Está bien – dijo a regañadientes la castaña y le dio un corto beso a Harry – Tómatela.

- A tus ordenes... – y Harry agarró la botella y bebió todo el contenido de ella - ¡Qué asco! Tengo que ir a vomitar... – dijo Harry después de tomarla y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio.

Al tomarla Harry no recordará nada de lo que ha hecho en estos tres días, pero en pocas horas su mente comenzará a aclararse y las imágenes aparecerán en su cabeza para que tenga memoria.

Después de estar conversando con Parvati, Lavander y Ginny, Hermione fue a ver si Harry estaba bien. Le preocupaba si ya había empezado a recordar los tres días y estuviera en una desesperación inminente.

Subió sigilosamente las escaleras y entró en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Harry tumbado en su cama mirando el techo, su semblante reflejaba decepción, nerviosismo, preocupación y mucha pena. A Hermione le pareció entender que ya había recordado todo lo ocurrido y tenía que hablar y explicarle bien que había pasado.

- Harry...¿Recordaste todo? – preguntó en un tono muy dulce la chica y se sentó en la cama de Harry.

- Sí...¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? Te perseguí por los pasillos, hice que pelearas con Ron, te di un beso en el bosque y te pedí un beso para que me dieras el antídoto del filtro... – respondió sin que él mismo pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir – De verdad muchas disculpas Hermy, no sabía lo que me pasaba, no era yo el que te perseguía...

- No te preocupes, estabas bajo los efectos del filtro. Te entiendo y me alegro que ahora eres el mismo de antes, además era bastante incómodo que me persiguieras y me dieras besos en el cuello...

- Lo siento – dijo sentándose en la cama quedando frente a la cara de Hermione.

- Ya te dije que no importaba...

- Pero peleaste con Ron y por lo poco que acuerdo has estado muy triste...Además tus ojos están hinchados por llorar mucho y tienes ojeras – agregó Harry preocupado y con un sentimiento enorme de culpa.

- Eso...No te preocupes Harry... – Harry alzó una ceja en forma de incredulidad – Está bien...él me dijo que no quería ser más mi amigo, que sobraba en la hermosa relación que teníamos los dos y que nunca le volviera a dirigir ni tan sólo una palabra en su vida.

- Hermy – abrazó a la chica que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar nuevamente – Trataré de hablar con ese cabeza hueca a ver si reacciona, como ahora estoy en mis cabales de seguro me escuchará y le haré entender todo. No te culpes...

- ¿Cómo no me voy a culpar si fue mi culpa que te correspondí ese beso en el bosque...? – Harry se quedó observando con detenimiento a la chica. Ella le había correspondido el beso... – Creo que me voy, me alegro que estés bien Harry y no te preocupes...Gracias, Buenas noches... – dicho esto Hermione se levantó precipitadamente de la cama y bajó las escaleras.

Observó que todos los de Gryffindor estaban celebrando algo, todos reían y conversaban animadamente. Sintió que no correspondía a ese ambiente de tanta alegría y se fue a su dormitorio a acostarse y ver si una vez por todas lo que había vivido en esa semana había sido una completa pesadilla.

Al los pocos minutos que se acostó en su cama alguien llamó a su puerta. Era Ginny que venía a acompañarla y escuchar siempre las inquietudes de la castaña...

- Le correspondí el beso Ginny...¿Por qué? Esa pregunta se me viene a la mente una y otra vez – le dijo Hermione después de una hora de hablar.

- Mira, Harry no te gusta, pero...¿Cómo te lo explico?...Haber, siempre cuando recibes un beso muy bueno te dejas llevar por el momento. Hubo química en esos instantes, pero eso no significa que te gusta Harry...Sólo te dejaste llevar y siempre nos pasa a todos – le contestó Ginny.

- Tienes razón, a mi me gusta el cabeza hueca de tu hermano...¿Cómo está él?

- Está con su querida Luna en los jardines...Estoy peleada con ella, ella se enojó conmigo porque quería que tú estuvieras con mi hermano y no la apoyaba como una buena amiga que debía ser y lo le dije que yo apoyo a quien yo quiera y que prefería mil veces que fueras tú su novia que ella...Y ahora ya no somos amigas, es una caprichosa y manipuladora... – agregó Ginny decepcionada.

- No sé que decirte. Es una lástima que hayas peleado por mi culpa con ella...

- No te culpes, se lo merecía, ella tiene que aprender que no va a tener todo lo que quiere y que Ron sale con ella por pena y despecho...Todo el mundo lo sabe y hasta ella misma, pero parece que no quiere aceptarlo...Me pregunto si tendrá cerebro, porque parece que algunas neuronas se le pudrieron con tanto maquillaje que se pone – dijo Ginny y Hermione se rió.

- Debes estar muy enojada... – después de seguir conversando otra hora más Ginny Se fue del dormitorio de Hermione.

"Se me olvidó mi polerón en el sillón de abajo...Parece que la mala suerte me está persiguiendo..." y bajó a la sala común.

La sala común estaba vacía, sin nadie y sólo se escuchaban las llamas de la chimenea. Hermione quería quedarse más tiempo allí, pero debía irse a dormir, así que sólo sacó su polerón y... unas manos le taparon los ojos.

Hermione ya creía que era Harry como lo hizo en el bosque, pero al darse vuelta vio esos ojos azules, ese cabello pelirrojo y esa sonrisa seductora...

- Ron...¿Qué haces? – atinó a decir Hermione, su corazón casi se le salía por la garganta.

- Nada...Lo único que hago es esto... – se le acercó y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos! Ok, he remediado las acciones anti R-Hr con el poco de H-Hr que he puesto en los dos capítulos pasados y...he puesto el beso!!

Agradezco todos los reviews en que querían ahorcarme con lo del H-Hr y me lo esperaba, pero ahora quiero saber nuevamente su opinión ahorita...jaja!

Y bien, como han podido comprobar las temperaturas sobre 30 grados celsius está afectando la escritura y he empezado a calentar un poco entre Ron y Herms haciendo que se den un beso, jeje.

Espero sus reviews a ver si les ha gustado como lo he dejado y mi consejo por el final que he puesto: No se confíen mucho...

Besitos,

Sirenita


	20. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Capítulo 20:

Ron puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Hermione se dejó llevar por el beso, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y siguió el beso. Cuando el abdomen de la castaña estaba junto al de Ron sintió una sensación de calor increíble y que poco a poco subía hasta sus labios para que el beso subiera de intensidad...  
"¿Qué rayos hago?...Ron está enojado conmigo y está con Luna...Debo detenerlo, no hay nada entre nosotros...Pero besa tan bien..." pensaba Hermione y de repente una voz lejana comenzó a decir: 'Despierta'...'Hermione despierta...'  
"¿Despertar...?...Esto es un sueño"...

Poco a poco Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ginny. La castaña se refregó los ojos y bostezó. No tenía idea de donde estaba ni de la hora que era. Levantó la vista y vio que estaba en la sala común, se había quedado dormida en el sillón cuando fue a buscar su polerón y...nunca sucedió lo del beso con Ron. Harry y Ron estaban bajando las escaleras y al ver a las chicas fueron donde estaban ellas.  
- Buenos días...¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ron.  
- Hermy se quedó dormida en el sillón y al bajar la vine a despertar. Se ve muy cansada¿cierto? – preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.  
- Sí¿no estará con estrés nuevamente? – decía la voz de Harry.

Era un día nublado y muy frío. Se veía que pronto iba a comenzar a llover. Se oían a lo lejos los cuervos cerca del castillo que anunciaban con su canto la lluvia y todos los estudiantes disfrutaban las últimas horas sin una sola gota de lluvia en el día, mas eso no le importaba a una castaña que por alguna extraña razón estaba fuera de sí, no tenía noción del tiempo, no hablaba y siempre se sumía en sus pensamientos.

"Si tan sólo ese sueño hubiera sido realidad...¿Qué digo? Ron está con Luna, él jamás haría algo así...¿Por qué los sueños no se pueden hacer realidad¿Por qué siempre me tiene que suceder lo peor a mí¿Por qué me viene el rostro de Ron una y otra vez a mi mente...?..." de esa forma divagaba la mente de Hermione mientras caminaba en uno de los pasillos junto a sus amigos.  
Los demás ya se habían percatado de que estaba muy extraña, había desayunado muy poco, suspiraba constantemente y tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo. Ginny trataba de hacer conversar a Hermione, pero esta se limitaba a contestar con un sí o no. Harry trataba de hablar con Ron, porque ahora que ya no estaba bajo los efectos del filtro podía hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero Ron no le dirigía ni una sola palabra; era cierto que estaba preocupado por la actitud de Hermione, pero también estaba molesto con sus amigos.  
- Me tienen aburrida, háblense... – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa – Siempre han sido amigos y pelean por una bobada que ha sido culpa de pelo grasiento Snape...  
- ¿Perdón, señorita Weasley? – Ginny se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el profesor Snape – Así que me pone sobrenombres...Le dará gusto quedarse a castigo mañana en la tarde...25 puntos menos a Gryffindor... – y Snape se fue a la mesa de los profesores.  
- ¿Ven en los problemas que me meto por hacer que hablen? – Ginny ya tenía las orejas rojas – Maldito Snape...  
- No maldigas Ginny... – repuso Hermione que por fin en todo el día había dicho una frase.  
- ¡Por Merlín¡Hablaste! Esto es un verdadero milagro...Pero debes admitir que Snape es un maldito, desgraciado que nunca se lava el pelo y que jamás saldría con alguien en una cita...- Ginny sonrió.  
- Vale, tienes razón...Vamos a la biblioteca a ver si te puedo ayudar con Encantamientos como me pediste ayer – dicho esto las dos chicas se pusieron de pie – Adiós, nos vemos...  
Las dos chicas se fueron conversando animadamente hasta que se perdieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Ron las había seguido con la vista y estaba sonriendo por las palabras de Ginny contra Snape.  
- Dame el pollo Ron, por favor... – dijo Harry después de unos minutos en los que el muchacho trató de alcanzar la bandeja con pollos y ya había botado el zumo de calabaza de Seamus y manchado la manga de la túnica con salsa de tallarines para no hablarle al pelirrojo.  
- Toma... – dijo ácidamente el pelirrojo y le puso bruscamente el pollo frente a su compañero.  
- Ron...Disculpa¿si? – dijo finalmente Harry – Sé que fue muy malo haber besado a Hermy, que no merecías eso, que fue mi culpa por haber hecho que Malfoy dijera mi apellido para ir al frente, por haber sido tu amigo estos años para que así no te sintieras tan decepcionado conmigo...  
- Harry...  
- También por haber sido mago y por haberte hecho correr en tantos peligros tu vida y se me olvidaba lo del troll en primer año, pero gracias a que te obligué a ir a rescatar a Hermy al baño son...fueron amigos y por haber nacido, así te hubieras ahorrado todos estos problemas...  
- Harry James...  
- Y lo que me hace sentir mal es que te hayas puesto así si sabes que a mi no me gusta Hermy, todo fue culpa del estúpido filtro que el estúpido Snape nos hizo preparar estúpidamente en la estúpida clases de Pociones...  
- ¡Harry James Potter¿Puedes dejar de hablar tan rápido y escucharme...? Estaba celoso, pero lo que no me gustó nada cuando los descubrí besándose era que ella te estaba abrazando y tenía sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello...  
- En fin...Es que ha sido tan complicado Ron, no sé que habrá pasado...Tienes que hablar con ella es la única solución...¿Amigos? – preguntó Harry.  
- Siempre lo hemos sido hermano – y Ron le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre de forma cariñosa y se abrazaron.

La biblioteca estaba muy tranquila, pocos alumnos estaban haciendo tareas o leyendo libros, puesto que deberían estar almorzando. Sólo se escuchaba la voz de Hermione explicándole el hechizo escudo a Ginny y ella poco a poco comenzaba a percatarse que cometía varios errores y por eso el profesor la había retado tanto.  
Luego de seguir con la explicación llegaron Harry y Ron conversando animadamente y la bibliotecaria casi los hecha de por vida si seguían hablando en ese tono de voz. Cuando encontraron la mesa en donde estaban las chicas, Ron se percató que Hermione tenía una mirada triste y no sonreía a ningún chiste que hacía la Weasley menor.  
Harry y el pelirrojo se sentaron frente a las chicas y comenzaron a escuchar la explicación de Hermione.  
- No, en 1552 fue Michael Magno con el rey Marcos Pollani quienes hicieron un hechizo parecido, sólo que este bloqueaba el hechizo y no lo devolvía a su contrincante. En cambio ahora el hechizo rebota al que manda inicialmente el ataque y el escudo tiene forma de... – decía por vigésima vez la castaña exasperada.  
- Unas llamas que dependen de cada persona del color que sean...  
- ¡Exacto! y sólo sirve si en uno de los casos más...

Ron se quedó embobado viéndola. Así se ponía ella cuando discutían, esa cara de desesperación que tenía cuando se enojaba con alguien y necesitaba calmarse. Se veía tan linda enojada, la coleta que traía puesta se le iba desarmando hasta dejarla con el pelo suelto y dejando sus bucles caer por su rostro.  
Pasó una hora aproximadamente para que Hermione y Ginny se levantaran de sus puestos y fueran a devolver todos los libros que habían sacado.  
- Son amigos otra vez ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione.  
- Sí, siempre lo hemos sido...Es que Ron no puede resistirse a mi encanto natural – los cuatro rieron.  
- Ja, como si eso fuera de verdad...Si tienes ese encanto Harry no sé donde lo dejas a la hora de salir con las chicas, porque terminas hecho un desastre al finalizar las citas... – nuevamente todos estallaron en risas, menos Harry.  
- Ay, bueno, nos vemos después...Tengo que preparar una venganza – dijo Ginny y se fue a su dormitorio.  
- ¿Venganza?...¿Qué está haciendo mi hermana ahora? – inquirió el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.  
- Se va a vengar de Snape, me pidió algo de ayuda y preparará algo para su pelo...Ginny de verdad quedó enojada con él después del castigo... – contestó Hermione abriendo un libro y comenzando a leer.  
- ¿Y eres prefecta y la vas a dejar hacerle eso a un profesor? – preguntó sorprendido Harry.  
- Lo sé, es contra las reglas, pero no debo negar que yo también estoy enojada con Snape y ojalá su pelo se le ponga verde o rosa... – contestó Hermione subiendo la vista a los dos chicos que se sentaban frente a ella.  
Luego comenzó la ya trillada y común conversación de Quiddittch a lo cual Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo, ya que muchos de los chicos se habían acercado para meterse en la conversación, se paró y se fue a las orillas del algo a pensar...respirar aire...

La noche estaba tranquila y entre las nubes negras que tapaban el cielo se veía unos débiles rayos blancos de la Luna y algunas estrellas. Todo era silencio y sólo se escuchaba su respiración. Cuando se sentó a las orillas del lago se acordó que allí fue cuando sintió algo especial por el pelirrojo la noche en la que estaba llorando por la pérdida de su abuela y también fue cuando le dijo que ya no eran más amigos...  
"Si tan sólo los sueños se hicieran realidad..." pensó la castaña recordando el sueño de la mañana y subió su mirada al cielo.  
Las nubes se iban disipando y ya se veía la luna llena con varias estrellas alrededor suyo. Hermione recordó que una creencia muggle: Si le pides un deseo a las estrellas, si de verdad son puros y sinceros, se te cumplirán...  
- Pido que Ron vuelva ser mi amigo... – dijo la chica con una lágrima en la cara – Que me perdone y que aunque no estemos juntos, me disculpe... – luego bajó su mirada al movimiento del agua del algo y se sumió en sus pensamientos.  
De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y no necesito voltear a ver quien era, algo le decía que era justo en la persona que estaba pensando...  
Ron se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, sólo se sentó y también comenzó a mirar el agua...Pasaron varios minutos en donde ese silencio podía explicar más que muchas palabras que cada uno podría haber dicho. Las copas de los árboles se movían lentamente por el viento y algunas hojas cafés volaban y pasaban entre nuestros amigos.  
Ese silencio decía mucho. Se sentía cariño y mucha tranquilidad estar allí. Cuando por fon Hermione dijo:  
- Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, te quiero mucho Ron... – dijo subiendo la mirada a su amigo – Creo que me hace falta que un amigo como tú me escuche y peleé conmigo, de verdad extraño que discutamos...  
- Yo también Hermione, lo siento...¿Amigos? – dijo él subiendo su mirada y encontrándose con unos bellos ojos cafés con una mirada muy dulce y feliz.  
- Como le dijiste a Harry...Siempre lo hemos sido – y se abrazaron mientras cada uno disfrutaba ese momento tan especial.  
Mientras Hermione lo abrazaba miró al cielo y agradeció que su deseo se lo hayan cumplido las estrellas...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Estoy preparada para que me lancen tomates y me quieran ahorcar por el sueño del beso! Pero hay una explicación: Ustedes creen que Ron la besaría así como así??!!! NOOOO! Estamos hablando de Ron gente, Ron Weasley! Él estaba enojado con ella y JAMÁS sería tan lanzado para besarla ¬¬...

Me siento mal, de verdad, porque los he desilusionado con esto del sueño...Al menos se reconciliaron, eso es algo no??

El título de la canción es de la canción: "Deseo de cosas imposibles" del grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh...Agradezcan q puse este título, xq a mi me gusta el rock no la música romántica...

---

Publicidad: Tengo otras dos historias...a los que les gusta el misterio con algo de romance escribo: Secuestro en Hogwarts y para los que les gusta a más no poder la pareja H-G y R-Hr escribo: Cuento de Hadas

Si quieren pueden leerlas!!

---

Bien, espero que el próximo capítulo compense esto del beso, ya que se viene la venganza d Ginny!!

Adiós,

Sirenita


	21. Ronda Nocturna

Capítulo 21:

"Querido Diario:

Estoy tan contenta por volver a ser amiga de Ron, desde hace un mes que volvimos a ser amigos todo ha marchado excelente, creo que de verdad lo extrañaba mucho...Aunque siempre estemos discutiendo por una tontería, debo aceptar que es divertido llevarle la contra; parecerá raro, pero así es...Creo que así llamo su atención y no dejo de ser indiferente en su día a día...

En cuanto al colegio...Me va como siempre bien, Snape no tanto, ya que parece que está sospechando que alguien está ayudando a una persona para sacar ingredientes de su armario ilegalmente...En fin: Ayudo a Ginny a preparar una poción para teñir el pelo y que no se pueda quitar el efecto en 48 horas...Sé que es contra las reglas, pero me prometí a mi misma a vengarme de él por lo del filtro, me hizo pasar varios malos ratos... "

Dejó de escribir y puso atención a las clases, ya que estaba escribiendo mientras la profesora de Aritmeticia explicaba algo que ya había entendido. Luego de que se acabara la hora se dirigió a Transformaciones. En el camino se encontró con Neville...

- No creo que pueda seguir en Pociones...Snape ya está a punto de matarme con tantos errores que cometo... – dijo Neville mientras iban a las clases de McGonagall.

- No podría, en los TIMOS de quinto año pasaste Pociones, él no puede hacer nada... – repuso Hermione.

Al ver a sus amigos sentados en unos bancos frente a la profesora, prefirió sentarse con Neville en los puestos de más atrás. De inmediato puso atención y no vieron nada muy interesante...Pero

de repente en el libro de la chica cayó un papel...Ella extrañada subió la vista a ver si la persona que se lo había mandado estaba viéndola y vio que Ron y Harry la observaban con detenimiento, haciéndole entender que eran ellos...

"¿Estás enojada que no te sentaste con nosotros...? " decía el papel con la letra de Ron...Hermione torció los ojos pensando en que a cualquier actitud extraña de la chica ya era que se había enojado.

"No¿por qué piensan eso...? No me senté con ustedes, porque ya estaban ubicados y no me gustaría molestarlos...Siempre es así¿acaso nunca han notado que jamás me he sentado con ustedes en Transformaciones?" y al doblar el papel en la mitad, este comenzó a doblarse en forma de ave y se fue volando hasta el puesto de los chicos.

No volvió a recibir ese papel y se concentró en clases, cuando iba saliendo alguien la agarró del brazo deteniéndola...Se dio vuelta y descubrió que era Harry con Ron.

- ¿En serio no te pasa nada? – preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto que no, andan imaginándose cualquier cosa ustedes dos... – contestó con una gran sonrisa la chica.

- Es que no nos has hablado mucho desde el desayuno... – dijo Ron.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy algo seria hoy...Ya saben, con mi típico carácter serio e intelectual, así que si estoy con ustedes se les contagiaría mi seriedad y prefiero verlos felices...Bueno, me voy a Ruinas Antiguas... – y puso sus manos en el cabello de cada uno y los desordenó y se fue con una chica de Ravenclaw.

- No está seria...En verdad está de buen humor¿has notado que ha cambiado mucho últimamente? – preguntó Ron saliendo del aula de Transformaciones.

- Es cierto, prefiero verla así-...Ha cambiado para bien – contestó Harry y siguieron conversando para llegar a la sala común y descansar una hora.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores problemas y muy tranquilo. Cuando estaban en la cena en el Gran Comedor se escuchaban todas las risas y el ruido de los alumnos que conversaban. Ron y Harry se dedicaron exclusivamente a hablar de...de...algo, en fin, Hermione no prestaba atención, pues estaba mirando fijamente la puerta a ver si aparecía una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor, hoy día se llevaría acabo el plan contra Snape...

- Hermione Jane Granger – dijo Harry y la chica volteó su cabeza y ver a sus amigos - ¿Qué te pasa? No has hablado nada, estás comiendo poco y...miras con detenimiento la puerta.

- Lo siento, no me pasa nada... – sus dos amigos alzaron una ceja – Bien, estoy esperando a alguien para hacer algo...

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con interés Ron.

- Pues... – pero no pudo continuar, porque Ginny venía con Luna.

Luna saludó con un beso a Ron, pero parece que este estaba más preocupado por la respuesta de su amiga que por su novia, en cambio Ginny se secreteaba con Hermione mientras los tres miraban con curiosidad la escena...

- Bien, ahora les voy a robar a la prefecta de la casa Gryffindor... – dijo en un tono muy elegante Ginny mientras Hermione y esta se levantaban de su lugar.

- Estaba esperando a Ginny – respondió la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad Ron – Bien, nos vemos mañana...

- ¿No nos vamos a ver en la sala común más tarde...? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

- Es que estaremos muy ocupadas – respondió Ginny maliciosamente y Hermione sonrió de la misma forma lanzándole una mirada significativa a la mesa de los profesores – Adiós – y las dos chicas se fueron corriendo.

- ¿Qué les pasará? – preguntó Ron a su novia.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea... – respondió ella.

Llegó el día siguiente, todo estaba muy calmado. Ron y Harry tomaban desayuno tranquilamente y lo mejor de todo era que no habían visto a Snape en la mesa de los profesores, o sea, por el momento no les arruinaría su vida hasta que llegase la clase de Pociones. Cuando estaban conversando vieron a la entrada y vieron a Ginny y Hermione observando nerviosamente a todos lados y tratando de esconder sus rostros, cuando llegaron al frente de los chicos se sentaron rápidamente.

- Hola¿cómo están? – preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

- Hola, bien...¿por qué entraron de esa forma? – preguntó Harry.

- Larga historia...¿han visto a Snape?

- No – respondió como si esas palabras fueran un total milagro en su vida.

- ¡Genial...! Hermione...Eres lo mejor del mundo, la mejor del universo, la más inteligente, la más bonita, amable, simpática, alegre, estudiosa, hermosa...

- Basta de tantos halagos Ginny y habla bajo...nos descubrirán, porque acuérdate que también estás involucrada en esto – la interrumpió Hermione.

- ¿Qué hicieron¿A qué se debe tanto amor? – preguntó Ron y Harry asintió con curiosidad.

- Lo que pasa es que...Hermione preparó una poción para que el pelo se te quede color rosa durante 48 horas y no se pueda sacar... – susurró Ginny bastante divertida – y se la dimos a Snape...

Ron y Harry se miraron y estallaron en risas, Snape debía estar con un rosa chicle como el cabello de Tonks...sólo ver su pelo les daban ganas de explotar de tanta risa que tenían.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso... – dijo entre risas y las únicas palabras que pudo articular Harry.

- Bien...Creo que se lo merecía ese...¡pelo grasiento color rosa! –dijo Hermione y continuaron riéndose.

Continuaron desayunando hablando de cómo lo hicieron y todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de verdad este iba a ser un gran y largo día...

Cuando estaban en la biblioteca sacando unos libros para unos apuntes de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas ya estaban al borde de la histeria de tanta risa que tenían los tres Gryffindors. Ron ya no podía contar chistes graciosos, porque todo le recordaba a Snape con el pelo chicle de Tonks, Harry dejó de buscar libros y al ver un libro de Pociones y reírse le prohibieron la entrada por una semana a la biblioteca y Hermione se pudo controlar...algo...

Hermione iba saliendo con unos cuantos libros...seis para ser exactos. Ron...llevaba uno y Harry ninguno, él los estaba esperando afuera en los pasillos a ver si se podía tranquilizar.

- ¡Auch! – dijo Hermione cuando se le cayeron todos los libros del suelo aplastando sus pies "Malditos libros..." pensó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron ayudándola a recogerlos.

- Sí, sólo estaba pensando cuando se me cayeron los libros...Gracias.

- De nada...Que pensamientos tan pesados – los dos rieron.

- Ron...¡hay que hace la ronda de la noche! – dijo Hermione en la sala común cuando llegaron a dejar los libros.

- ¡Cierto! Vamos o McGonagall nos mata – y se fueron a los pasillos del colegio.

La noche estaba nublada y se escuchaba el viento mover los árboles. La luz de la luna pasaba por la ventana y las antorchas prendidas daban una perfecta escena de terror mientras dos jóvenes hacían una ronda nocturna en el colegio...dos jóvenes enamorados...

- ¡Una araña! – gritó Ron cuando vio que una araña estaba a su altura colgando de una pequeña hebra de hilo que hacía para una telaraña y se abrazó de Hermione.

- Ron...Suéltame... – dijo Hermione colorada, aunque en verdad no era para nada incómodo.

- Lo siento... – dijo muy sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa su amigo.

- Aún no me explico ese miedo a las arañas...

- Yo sí, son feas, malas, peludas...

- Vale, entendí...Yo iré por el pasillo de la izquierda y tú por el de la derecha, nos encontramos frente a los baños de prefectos – ordenó Hermione y se separaron.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos pocos minutos, Ron ya había visto a dos arañas y cuando sintió un ruido de cadenas provenientes del pasillo en donde no habían antorchas alumbrando y que sólo se veía oscuridad se perdió totalmente su valentía. Corrió a cualquier lado muerto del susto y abrió una puerta...

Ese salón estaba oscuro y en verdad...No recordaba que hubiera allí un salón...Nunca había estado ahí.

De repente todo se iluminó y estaba en una sala bastante pequeña, con un escritorio, un cuaderno y una pluma delante de él...Ron estaba que se hacía pipí allí mismo del miedo que le producía eso...Se acercó cautelosamente al escritorio, se sentó y abrió el cuaderno.

En la primera hoja decía: "Sala de los Deseos"...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Este capítulo fue lo más FOME que podrán haber leído en su vida, así que pido disculpas si no estaba al nivel de expectativas que esperaban. No estaba inspirada, que conste¿eh?

Bien, en el próximo capítulo haré algo reflexivo sobre la vida de Hermione. No habrá humor ni tragedia, sólo Reflexión con un poco de amor.

El humor se vendrá con Snape y su cabello a lo Tonks, así que esperen un poco y verán!

Llegué a los 100 reviews!! Millones de gracias a todos los que leen la historia y me han dejado sus reviews.

Bien, mi ánimo está por las nubes: Los 100 reviews y que este 29 de enero estoy de cumpleaños (viva! al fin tendré 14 años!) así que les adelantaré algo que todo quieren saber: El beso entre Hermione y Ron se viene en el capítulo 24.

Ok, espero que estén muy bien y me dejen reviews para ver que tal les ha parecido el capítulo.

Besos,

Sirenita


	22. Tu pasado, mi presente, nuestro futuro

Capítulo 22:

Ron estaba muerto de susto. Se acordó cuando Harry le comentó del diario de Riddle en segundo año y que este le contestaba al escribirle...

"¿Y si es el diario del espíritu de Voldemort?..." pensó Ron y se dio vuelta para salir de la sala, pero ya no había puerta. Se acercó y tocó el lugar de la pared en donde se había hallado la puerta hace sólo unos segundos atrás...Luego dio vuelta y se acercó nuevamente al escritorio.

Él sabía que era peligroso y tampoco tenía la más mínima idea del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero algo en su corazón le decía que estaba bien que se acercara y tomara la pluma para escribir...Tomó la pluma la observó con miedo y se sentó en una silla de madera que parecía vieja, como una mecedora. Y leyó nuevamente las palabras que decían el libro: "Sala de los Deseos" .

"¿Para qué sirve esta sala?..." se preguntó Ron y dio vuelta la página. Allí empezaron aparecer manchas de tinta color negro e iban formando poco a poco letras tangibles y el pelirrojo leyó:

"_Sala de los Deseos: _

_Las personas que entran en esta sala tienen mucha confusión, dudas e incertidumbre y su corazón. En este lugar de reflexión y alejado de la gente puede hacer aclarar sus dudas y mostrarle las cosas con mucha claridad...También ver el pasado, conocer precisamente el presente y en muy pocas ocasiones el futuro, sólo cuando de verdad quieres saber que pasará en su vida y es necesario se le muestra._

_Recuerde que sólo el pasado es el que debe estar seguro que sucedió, en el presente puede que este equivocado y no. En el futuro no hay nada escrito, usted mismo puede cambiarlo, porque no existe el destino, uno mismo hace que las cosas pasen y decida las cosas que decida serán las que forjarán su vida. No fié de lo que verá..._

_Espero que aproveché la oportunidad de estar en esta sección del castillo secreta para que pueda aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos..._

_Atentamente,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw."_

Ron pensó que por fin algo de bueno e interesante, además de los conocimientos de la casa de Ravenclaw, tenía la fundadora y que tenía mucha suerte de haberse encontrado en esa parte del castillo. Podría ver el pasado, saber profundamente el presente y si el caso lo ameritaba: el futuro, pero lo que a él se le hacía de increíble y llamativo es que no lo adivinarían al modo de Trewlancey con gritos y cosas absurdas, sino que de un modo mucho más certero y confiable según él.

Dio vuelta la hoja y allí estaba una hoja en blanco. Tomó la pluma y la acercó al papel, pero después de unos segundos la dejó al lado del diario y se puso a meditar qué iba a escribir.

Podría ver el pasado, conocer el presente y saber el futuro...Las tres cosas que eran bastantes llamativas y curiosas para el joven estudiante que tenía su cabeza llena de pensamientos y precauciones que pocas veces había tenido que usar su cerebro para aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que no se le repetiría otra vez en su vida.

Después de unos minutos se decidió por el pasado que quería saber. Tomó nuevamente la pluma y escribió_: "Quiero saber el pasado de Hermione Granger, su vida muggle y las cosas del mundo mágico..."_ como sucedió con el diario de Riddle en segundo, la tinta se absorbió y de repente aparecieron las palabras: "Deseo concedido".

Luego todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Ron sintió como si estuviera viajando con polvos flu y se empezó a marear, cerró los ojos para resistir la sensación de vértigo que tenía y luego de unos segundos los abrió.

Sorprendentemente ya no estaba en la pequeña sala, ni tampoco en Hogwarts...Estaba en otro lugar, lleno de estudiantes muggles. Notó que nadie podía darse cuenta que de su presencia, porque era un recuerdo así que caminó libremente por allí. Estaba en una especie de patio, comenzó a pasar por los pasillos vacíos y con muchas puertas. Vio por una ventana y divisó a chicos sentados en sus mesas tomando apuntes de alguna materia que escribía el profesor en la pizarra. Subió a un segundo piso y se encontró con el mismo panorama, todos estaban en clases, vio por otra ventana y vio a una clase vestida con ropas de gimnasia, él interesado entró para ver que tipo de deportes hacían los muggles...

La sala era grande, estaba llena de chicos que hablaban animadamente y una profesora pasaba la lista para después ir a hacer clases. Luego de estar observando todo con especial cuidado notó a una chica de unos diez años de pelo castaño enmarañado amarrado en una coleta conversando con una chica de cabellos negros. Esa era Hermione, se acercó más para saber de que conversaban:

- Creo que nos irá muy bien hoy, te sabes todo el esquema de cinta y eres una de las mejores... – dijo la chica de cabellos negros.

- Ojalá, es que aunque no se note hacer gimnasia rítmica no es muy de mi agrado... – contestó Hermione.

Ron estuvo escuchando la conversación hasta que todos los alumnos fueron aun gimnasio a hacer clases. Quedó impresionado al ver que tenían que correr muchas vueltas y tenían que elongar. Luego se acercó para ver que era eso de gimnasia rítmica que hablaba Hermione. Al parecer las niñas eran las únicas que lo hacían...

- Hermione Granger es tu turno – dijo la profesora y Hermione pasó delante de la clase con una varilla blanca en que en el extremo tenía una cinta de color rojo.

- ¡Suerte Jane! – le gritó un chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

- Cállate Jimmy – le respondió la chica de mal modo y se preparó.

Comenzó a sonar música clásica y la Hermione de diez años comenzó a hacer el esquema. Movía la cinta de tal forma que era maravillosa y hacía saltos, pasos y lanzamientos con la cinta que dejaron impresionados a Ron al ver que Hermione es...era buena haciendo ese deporte tan...femenino, bonito, artístico...

Luego todo volvió a darle vueltas y Ron cerró los ojos. Sintió que todo ese vértigo había parado y vio que al frente suyo estaba ese chico llamado Jimmy y Hermione conversando...

- Me voy a tener que ir Jimmy, iré a otro colegio el próximo año... – dijo Hermione triste.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó el chico algo molesto y decepcionado.

- A un internado, por el trabajo de mis padres... – respondió la chica, pero Ron notó que había mentira en su voz – Cuando cumpla once años ya no estaremos juntos...Bueno...ya se acabó el receso y debemos volver a nuestras últimas clases del año – agregó ella y se dio vuelta.

- Espera... – el chico la agarró del brazo – En verdad me caes bien y lo siento si te hice pasar muchos malos ratos sólo molestándote, pero es que lo hacía por que tú me...

- ¿Yo te qué? – preguntó Hermione.

- Nada, te extrañaré...ya empezarán las clases, volvamos... – todo comenzó a darles vuelta de nuevo y apareció en la sala de los deseos.

Ron estaba impresionado, ansioso, alegre...Había visto cosas que jamás hubiera pensado de la castaña. Había visto algo más en su pasado para saber como era ella, porque nunca se deja de conocer a las personas...

Se refregó los ojos y espero unos momentos para que la sensación de mareos se le pasará y volvió a sentarse a ver el diario.

"_Ya ha visto el pasado...Ahora sigue el presente..."_ decían las palabras del diario y se desvanecieron.

Ron meditó sobre que pedir ahora. El presente era también muy importante...Pero, él sabía lo que sentía Hermione hacía él por el diario que había leído y él ya sabía sus sentimientos, aunque no tuviera el valor de aceptarlos y de decir las cosas...

Escribió: _"No quiero saber el presente, para mi eso está claro...El futuro..."_ escribió y la tinta de desvaneció y la página se dio vuelta sola.

" _Ya que no desea nada del presente, tampoco necesita del futuro..."_

También una respuesta a su duda_: "Ya que estás en Gryffindor, la característica principal de los elegidos es su valor y perseverancia...Por alguna razón usted fue elegido en esa casa y debe tener más fe en sus sentimientos y decisiones. Ya verá que tiene valor..._

_Espero que este diario el haya sido de utilidad."_ y el diario se cerró.

Ron se levantó de la silla y al voltearse vio que la puerta había aparecido y se dirigió a ella con muchos pensamientos. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se encontró fuera de la sala, de nuevo en el pasillo poco iluminado y los ruidos de las cadenas ya no estaban.

Poco a poco sintió como unos pasos se acercaban y giró su cabeza a la derecha para ver a Hermione que corría donde estaba él.

- ¡Ron! – dijo la chica y se acercó a él - ¿Dónde estabas? Ha pasado una hora desde que nos separamos y nunca llegaste...Te busqué, pero no estaba en ningún sitio...¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo...me quedé...eh...fui a conversar con Luna – contestó Ron para salvarse de esa - Sí, eso...y me entretuve y ahora estoy acá, volvamos a la sala común – dijo nervioso el pelirrojo.

Se fueron camino a la sala común en completo silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya que el pelirrojo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Sí, lo sé. Capítulo FOME! La trama de este capítulo...FOME! Por eso los he compensado y agregué dos capítulos de una vez, ya que en el capítulo 23 está Snape con pelo rosa, Hermione descubre algo de Ginny...

¡Léanlo!


	23. Cruel Amistad

Capítulo 23:

Al día siguiente Ron bajó con Harry a desayunar. Al llegar a la mesa se encontraron que Hermione ya estaba allí, leyendo "El Profeta" y con la otra mano sostenía una taza de café. Los dos chicos soñolientos se sentaron, saludaron a la chica y ella les devolvió el saludo, y empezaron a servirse el desayuno...No hablaron nada, lo único que se escuchaba eran las hojas del diario mientras Hermione leía, luego de que pasaran unos cinco minutos llegaron Lavander y Parvati.

- Lo siento, tengo que ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca y estudiar para Aritmeticia – se excusó la castaña con las chicas que la habían invitado a ir con ellas al pueblo.

- Aburrida... – le contestó Lavander.

- Lo que soy es preocupada, porque me interesa pasar de curso...y de mi futuro – dijo en un tono amable y siguió bebiendo de su taza de café.

Luego tenían que ir a Encantamientos, luego de pasar allí unas dos horas, nuestros amigos fueron a Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología... Hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo y por fin podrían dirigirse otra palabra que no estuviera relacionada con clases.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Hermione sentándose y sirviéndose una presa de pollo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry confuso.

- No me van a decir que estar con una cara de amargados y no reírse en clases es estar normal para ustedes...Ya, díganme...

- Lo que pasa es que no dormí – contestó Ron – Seamus nos preparó una linda sorpresa...

- ¿Cuál?

- Polvo pica-pica en nuestras sábanas...Ahora entenderás que no hemos dormir nada – espetó Harry.

- Pues...si se sienten tan mal podrían ir a dormir, porque las clases que nos faltan son sólo Pociones en la tarde... – luego Hermione comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Y en esos momentos Ginny llegó a donde se encontraban y se sentó con desgana. Se sirvió jugo y se tomó lentamente el contenido, daba la apariencia de una borracha o algo así. Hermione miró a sus tres amigos confundida.

- Todos están así, con una cara insufrible que no puedo vérselas...¿Qué te pasó a ti Ginny? – le preguntó a la pelirroja que miraba a los dos chicos.

- Snape dará clases y yo no estaré, porque les dará a los de séptimo solamente y yo quería verlo... – respondió enojada y decepcionada, Hermione se rió.

- Genial, pero no te desanimes, ya lo has visto y sabes como está...Y ustedes dos vayan a dormir si no tienen nada más que comer, tienen que estar presentables y no pueden andar tan cansados – les ordenó Hermione y después de unos minutos Harry y Ron subieron a dormir.

Iban a descansar unas pocas horas para poder ir a la clase de Pociones y adquirir tan importantes y sabios conocimientos del arte de preparar pociones y...bla, bla, bla...¿A quién engañaban? Iban a dormir para estar con la disposición de reírse hasta morirse de Snape con el pelo rosa a lo Tonks.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban. La biblioteca estaba vacía, sólo estaba ella leyendo un libro de elementos mágicos y sentía frío. Ya no había sol, las nubes iban cubriendo el extenso cielo y hacía tanto frío que tampoco había lluvia. Los cristales de los vidrios iban empañándose por la baja temperatura que había afuera y el calor acogedor de la biblioteca.

"Querido Diario:

Creo que anoche Ron no estuvo con Luna, me mintió. Él desapareció como una hora y es extraño que se haya puesto así de nervioso al contestarme, y cuando lo hace es que me oculta algo. Fue a algún lado...pero ¿cuál? Fui a todos los salones y lugares del castillo y nada, no podría haber estado en el castillo, porque revisé todas las salas...Esto es extraño.

Quiero que llegue Navidad, algo me dice que dentro de los dos meses que quedan va a ocurrir algo muy bueno y emocionante. También se acerca Hallowen... Siempre en esa fecha pasa algo fuera de lo normal..." no pudo continuar escribiendo, porque escuchó unos ruidos extraños detrás de un librero.

Se levantó con cautela y en silencio de su asiento y se dirigió de donde provenían esos ruidos. Era la voz de una chica y de un chico...Dio vuelta y faltaban dos pasos para llegar al pasillo en donde provenían esas voces y ruidos. Los acortó fácilmente y al dar vuelta a la izquierda se encontró con lo peor que en su vida haya podido ver. Eran...

oooooooooo

Ya estaban sentados en el aula de Pociones, en las mazmorras. Harry y Ron habían recuperado su ánimo normal y le habían agradecido a Hermione por obligarlos a ir a dormir, pero la chica ya no estaba como en el almuerzo radiante de felicidad y energía, vieron a una Hermione triste y desganada. Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos y trataron de preguntarle a su amiga que le pasaba, pero ella no contestaba, tenía la vista fija en la puerta.

- Granger, Potter y Weasley...mis amigos del alma – saludó Malfoy al llegar y se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos.

- Ya se me arruinó el día¿verdad Harry? – preguntó Ron.

- Por supuesto, el día es un asco al lado de él... – señaló con desagrado a Malfoy.

- Que graciosos, eso me pasa a mí al verles sus caras... – y miró fijamente a cada uno, pero Hermione tenía la vista puesta en Malfoy.

Su mirada profunda hacía que Malfoy comenzara a sentir miedo. Hermione lo miraba con odio y resentimiento.

-¿Por qué me miras así Granger? – preguntó enojado, pero a la vez nervioso Malfoy.

-Tú lo sabes Malfoy... – respondió la chica y sus amigos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

- No tengo idea... – comentó el Slytherin.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso, pervertido, infame! – gritó Hermione.

Harry y Ron fueron los únicos que escucharon esto, porque todos conversaban del pelo de Snape y no estaban pendientes de esta "amable" conversación. Los dos chicos se pararon y se pusieron frente a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – preguntó Harry curioso.

- Porque es verdad...Apuesto que hubieras echo con ella lo que quisieras¿verdad Malfoy? Si no quieres que le diga a ellos entonces no nos molestes ¿entiendes? Sino puedo decirle a todo Hogwarts que has hecho... – dicho esto Malfoy se alejó de ellos y se fue con Pansy.

- Hermione...¿Qué pasó¿Qué hizo Malfoy? – le preguntó Ron.

- No puedo decirles, sólo que fue algo muy malo... – respondió la chica calmándose.

No pudieron seguir conversando, porque se abrió la puerta y entró el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape. Estaba vestido de negro como siempre, con la misma cara de amargura y asco que en todos los años lo habían visto, pero su pelo negro y grasiento era rosa chicle. Todos empezaron a reírse con ganas, pero los que más lo hacían eran los de Gryffindor.

Harry comenzó a llorar de la risa y se afirmó el estómago del dolor que sentí por las carcajadas que daba. Ron comenzó a patear el suelo ya llorar señalando el pelo de su querido profesor y Hermione reía a boca suelta moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Ya basta de reírse! – gritó Snape y poco a poco las risas fueron extinguiéndose, aunque en los labios de los estudiantes se reflejaban grandes sonrisas – Lo siento por no haberme presentado ayer, pero tuve el imprevisto de este...pelo color rosa; alguien preparó esta poción y parece quien lo hizo sabía muy bien que no se puede quitar el efecto hasta 48 horas...Así que pronto sabré quien es el culpable y allí tendrá el castigo que se merece. Bien...hoy veremos... – y empezó la clase, aunque nadie puso atención, sólo se reían despacio del pelo se su amable y amado profesor.

Ya estaban en la sala común todos, algunos ya se iban a dormir y los tres amigos quedaron conversando cerca del fuego. De pronto se abrió el agujero de la Dama Gorda y Ginny Weasley entró pálida y con sus ojos rojos, de seguro por haber llorado.

- Gin¿qué te pasó? – le preguntó muy preocupado su hermano.

- No te importa, gracias...Hermione... – dijo la chica tímidamente y la castaña se dio vuelta para verla – Discúlpame...yo...lo siento de verdad – le dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? – preguntó Harry sin entender nada.

- No te voy a disculpar, me lo hubieras dicho...y con...él...No, yo siempre te cuento todas mis cosas, creí que eras mi amiga, pero vaya que amiga tengo...No me cuanta absolutamente nada de lo que le pasa – contestó con los ojos llorosos la castaña.

Harry y Ron se miraron desconcertados, porque ellas nunca habían peleado ni tampoco han tenido una diferencia de opinión y que ahora estén así...

- ¿O sea que tu valoras la amistad por contarse los malditos secretos? – le preguntó enojada Ginny – Si eso es para ti la amistad no sé si necesito amigas como tú...

Los dos chicos sabían que Ginny había dicho unas palabras muy fuertes e hirientes...Hermione se dio vuelta y se quedó unos momentos de espaldas, luego comenzó a irse camino a las escaleras.

- Así que eso es...Está bien Ginny Weasley, disfruta de tu maldito futuro y que seas feliz...Nunca seremos amigas¿entiendes¡Nunca! – gritó con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y subió corriendo.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la pelirroja confundidos y tímidamente Harry la tomó por el hombro y la dio vuelta. En su rostro habían dos enormes lágrimas.

- Soy una idiota...¿Por qué le habré dicho eso? – se preguntó Ginny y abrazó a Harry y este trató de calmarla.

Ron veía las escaleras, sabiendo que de verdad esas palabras de su hermana hirieron a la castaña...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Este capítulo fue como... un conector. No pasa nada relevante, independientemente del hecho de que Ginny estaba besándose con Draco. Así que lamento haberlos decepcionado.

Pero ya saben! En el próximo capítulo vendrá lo que muchos quieren. ¿Qué le habrá dejado Hermione a Ron de regalo de Navidad?

Espero sus reviews,

Sirenita


	24. El mejor regalo de Navidad

Capítulo 24:

Había pasado una semana, en la que el pelo de Snape había vuelto a la normalidad y todos los de séptimo año estaban llenos de exámenes. En esos días no habían podido ver a Ginny, ya que de verdad estaban estudiando y Hermione estaba muy ocupada para aprovechar de pasar unos minutos con sus amigos y sólo en clases conseguían ver a la castaña. Harry ya había ido dos veces a la enfermería por estrés (n/a: eso es un total milagro!) y Ron una vez por lo mismo(n/a: q habrá hecho Merlín para q eso ocurra? O.o?).

Se sentía cada vez mucho más frío y las navidades se acercaban, haciendo que muchos tomaran ánimos para los últimos exámenes del semestre y poder descansar.

-¡Terminamos! – gritó Ron saltando de alegría en la sala común y comenzando a bailar.

-Ron... – dijo Harry – Es genial que hayamos terminado esta condena insufrible de exámenes, pero no bailes así, pareces un gorila salvaje muerto de hambre – Ron dejó de moverse y vio la cara de su amigo una gran sonrisa.

El agujero se abrió y entró Hermione. Miró a sus amigos y les sonrió luego se tiró en un sillón y cerró los ojos. Los dos muchachos sonrieron. La castaña aún con los ojos gritó:

-¡Terminé!... ¡Sí! - y se calmó para poder ir donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hubieras visto a Ron celebrar, parecía un gorila salvaje muerto de hambre – dijo Harry – no como tu celebración civilizada.

-¡Cómo King-Kong! – Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír y Ron arqueó una ceja – Lo siento...algo muggle.

Eso era algo que a Ron le molestaba. Muchas veces Harry o Hermione decían algo relacionad con los muggles y ellos se reían y él no entendía nada. Se sentía apartado en cierto sentido.

Siguieron conversando y luego se fueron a dormir.

oooooooooo

"Querido Diario: 12 de diciembre

Ha pasado un mes aproximadamente desde que peleé con Gin. Con los exámenes me he podido distraer, pero ya que terminaron hace tres emanas no he podido dejar de sentirme tan mal como aquella noche.

Estaba en la biblioteca, sentí ruidos extraños y al ver quienes eran me encuentro con la hermosa sorpresa que eran Ginny y Draco besándose. De la impresión grité y ellos se dieron vuelta. Gin me miró con una cara de espanto, nerviosismo y sorpresa mientras Draco sólo sonreía de forma maliciosa, tan hipócritamente como él sabe hacerlo.

Me enojé y luego en la noche estaba peleando con Ginny, me dijo que si para mí la amistad era sólo contarse secretos y chismes entonces a ella no le servían ese tipo. De verdad me hirió con esas palabras, para mí la amistad es más que eso...

Creo que la amistad es confiar a alguien tus secretos, tener un hombro en donde llorar, con quien reír, con quien divertirte, con quien estudiar, con quien puedes conocer muchas más cosas y alguien que te aporte muchas cosas a tu vida. Todo eso lo he encontrado en Harry, Ron (aunque ya sabes que él es algo más) y Gin.

¿Qué haré? Siento que ella es la que me debe una disculpa por haberme dicho eso, pero fui yo la que armé tal escándalo por verla de esa forma con Malfoy.

Siempre he pensado que la amistad te hace sufrir y tener alegrías, pasar buenos y malos momentos y sobre todo: Deja huellas en tu vida. Huellas que hacen que cada vez que pienso que tengo amigos hagan que me sienta feliz de estar rodeada de tan bellas personas y que los quiero mucho.

No sé que haría sin ellos, creo que sería la misma amargada y malcriada niña de once años que llegó a Hogwarts, pero en estos momentos creo que necesito mucho a Ginny...la extraño." puso punto final, cerró el diario y se fue a tomar desayuno.

Cuando atravesó la puerta se encontró con Harry y Ron sentados como de costumbre conversando y a Ginny al lado de ellos. Hermione suspiró y se acercó, saludó a los muchachos y se sentó delante de Gin y al lado de Ron. Todo estaba en completo silencio, ninguno quería hablar de nada, el ambiente era muy tenso y si uno de los muchachos decía una broma no iba ser muy agradable la reacción de las chicas.

-Siento hacer eso – se disculpó Ginny y sacó su varita – Odio pedir las cosas de esta forma, pero si no hablamos Hermione te juró que vas a ver como dejaré tus orejas – apuntando a la chica d cabellos castaños mientras los muchachos miraron asustados a Ginny.

Ella tenía las orejas rojas y esa era una muy mala señal para todo el que se enfrente a un miembro de la familia Weasley.

-Te portas como una Slytherin – le dijo Hermione tranquilamente – Jamás creí que me amenazarías de esa forma...

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que hay algunas cosas que explicar amiga mía.

-No somos amigas así que cuida tus palabras – los dos jóvenes disfrutaban estar en asientos de primera fila para este partido de palabras - ¿Qué pasaría si me niego?

-Vas a tener una orejas rosadas de conejo... – respondió amenazadoramente la pelirroja.

-Bien, si lo haces te las verás conmigo Ginevra Weasley, ya sabes todos los medios que tengo para hacerte perder tu reputación – esta vez los dos chicos quedaron impresionados por las palabras de Hermione que parecía que Malfoy le había enseñado a usar ese tono de voz.

-Lo sé, sé con quien me meto. Golpe bajo Hermione...Bien¿hablaremos? – preguntó impaciente la muchacha.

-Vale, si intentas algo vas a ver lo que te haré niñita – y las dos se pusieron de pie y se fueron lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y doblaron.

Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos. Prefirieron no hacer ninguna pregunta y continuaron engullendo.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y las dos muchachas no aparecían. Los dos jóvenes se estaban preocupando y ya estaban apostando a que se debía a dos razones: Ginny está enterrando el cuerpo de Hermione en el cementerio o Hermione estaba matando a Ginny, pero cuando se abrió el retrato entraron las dos muertas de la risa y conversando animadamente, haciendo que los dos se relajaran muchísimo y que esa indiferencia de semanas haya acabado por fin.

-Bien, hemos vuelto a ser amigas... – dijo Ginny feliz.

-Nunca hemos sido amigas... – le repuso la casta y los tres jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a la chica - Siempre hemos sido hermanas – y volvieron a reír.

-Me alegro por ustedes... – dijo sinceramente Ron.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Ron puso un semblante serio y dejó de reírse. Los demás miraron confundidos al muchacho y dejaron de reírse para saber que había pasado.

-Debo comentarles algo...Terminé con Luna – dijo y todos sonrieron en especial Hermione.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja al ver que sería extraño que Hermione preguntara visiblemente feliz.

-Bueno, no nos veíamos mucho y a cada uno nos gusta una persona diferente – dijo y se sonrojó al decir eso.

-¡Aja! Picarón Ronald Weasley – le dijo Harry entre risas con Ginny.

Hermione de verdad estaba muy feliz. Ahora podría tener a Ron sólo para ella y algo le decía que era ella de quien estaba enamorado. Pero decidió unirse a las risas de sus amigos y también Ron. Ron miró a Hermione y él a ella, con esas miradas prenetantes que se dieron los dos se dijeron varias cosas, transmitiendo de verdad la felicidad y cariño que se tenían mutuamente.

oooooooooo

Llegó la navidad, muchos de los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas a pasar las festividades y como era costumbre, Ron, Harry y Ginny se quedaron en el castillo, porque la familia Weasley iba a viajar a Egipto y no podían llevar a Harry así que los dos hermanos se quedaron acompañando al amigo. Hermione se había ido a su casa, Ron se había puesto muy triste, pero Hermione lo animó con que no se iría de por vida y que volvería a la semana.

No habían hecho nada muy fuera de lo normal, no podían ni jugar Quiddittch por la nieve que caía afuera y sólo podían estar dentro del castillo. Pero a pesar de esas limitaciones no se las pasaban tan mal, gracias al mapa de Harry iban algunas veces al pueblo en busca de golosinas, cervezas de mantequillas y aprovecharon para comprar regalos de navidad, además que iban a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien estaba bastante contento que por fin los desconsiderados lo hubieran ido a ver.

Llegó el 25 de diciembre y los tres muchachos ya se encontraban abriendo los regalos. Parecían unos niños pequeños de lo emocionados que estaban, hasta Ginny los retó de que como era posible que a los 17 años que tenían se seguían comportando de tal forma. Los dos se avergonzaron y siguieron abriendo los regalos de una forma civilizada y adecuada para su edad.

-¿Qué digo?...¡Viva Navidad! – gritó Ginny y se abalanzó a romper los envoltorios de los regalos.

-¡Tramposa! – gritó Ron.

Harry recibió un suéter de los señores Weasley, una caja para guardar sus lentes de parte Ron, una nueva túnica de parte de Remus Lupin, un juego de pelotas de Quiddittch de parte de la Orden completa, un nuevo reloj despertador de Hagrid y...

-Ese regalo es de parte mía y Hermy – dijo Ginny cuando tomó una caja envuelta en papel dorado.

-Bien...Veamos qué es – y la abrió cuidadosamente.

Era un álbum negro en que cada página había una foto de cada uno de sus amigos (Ron, Hermy y Gin) con una dedicatoria y otras fotos pequeñas en donde aparecía la personas con Harry. Harry sonrió ampliamente, era de verdad un detalle muy lindo de su parte.

-Gracias por haberse preocupado – sonrió a sus amigos – De verdad es...hermoso.

-Se le ocurrió a Gin y a Hermy – dijo Ron dándole los créditos a las chicas.

-Muchas gracias... – le dijo Harry a Ginny y la abrazó.

-De nada – respondió levemente sonrojada.

Ginny recibió una falda color rojo de parte de sus padres, un collar de parte de Ron, una nueva mochila de Harry, un set de plumas de parte de la Orden, unos pases gratis para ir a HoneyDukes de parte de Hermy y un libro con todas las criaturas de parte de Hagrid y Remus Lupin.

-Gracias por el collar hermanito y a ti por la mochila, de verdad la necesitaba – dijo Gin sonriendo al chico de pelo negro revuelto.

Ron recibió un suéter, artículos para el pelo de parte de su hermana, una...¡escoba nueva! de parte de la Orden (- Una Nimbus 2000 – dijo casi sin palabras el emocionado Ron), unos guantes de guardián de piel de dragón de parte de Hagrid, una caja para guardar su varita de parte de Remus y...nada más.

-¿Seguros que no hay un regalo por allí sin abrir? – preguntó Ron enojado.

-No... ¿Por qué? – preguntó su hermana revisando el set de plumas.

-Porque no hay un regalo de Hermione para mí... – respondió casi sin aliento el joven y subió a su cuarto.

-No puede ser...Debió haber sido un error¿cómo puede ser que ella no le regalara nada? – preguntó Harry incrédulo sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-Si le mando algo...sólo que esta noche recibirá el regalo – contestó la pelirroja maliciosamente.

-¿Cómo sabes?...Ok¿qué hará Hermy? – preguntó al ver la cara de la chica.

-No te voy a decir, sólo debo decirte que tendrás que estar todo el día en tu habitación o conmigo, pero en ningún otro lugar...Ya que no sé donde hará la aparición la espectacular Hermione Granger – dijo y se rió.

El resto del día fue...no muy entretenido. Ron se la pasó encerrado y furioso, o sea Hermione no se había dignado a mandarle siquiera una rana de chocolate, tampoco una carta...Fui millones de veces a la lechucería a ver si había una carta para él y estaba que ahorcaba a Pig y sus otros dos amigos veían divertidos los berrinches del pelirrojo que ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaría...

Ron estaba escribiendo un pergamino puras atrocidades en contra de Hermione; eran las doce de la noche y sus amigos estaban en sus dormitorios durmiendo. Dejó de escribir esas cosas, guardó su pluma, se levantó y...

Allí estaba ella, parada frente a él cerca del árbol de navidad en la sala común. Con una sonrisa y un vestido blanco que la hacía parecerse a un ángel y su pelo ondulado cayendo por su espalda. Ron cerró los ojos para ver si eso era un sueño y no...Allí estaba Hermione, Hermione Granger, su amiga, su mejor amiga, la persona a quien más quería, la chica que tenía un buen cuerpo (n/a: ya saben las cosas q a veces piensan los hombres -... y no daré detalles de ese pensamiento), la quien no le mandó ningún regalo...

-¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Ron cuando por fin pudo articular una palabra acercándose a la chica.

-Vine a verte y a entregarte tu regalo de Navidad...Feliz Navidad – respondió ella.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de tu amigo el pelirrojo¿eh? – los dos sonrieron - pues...mi regalo... – preguntó como un niño pequeño esperando su dulce.

-Ron... – dijo la chica acercándose más al pelirrojo haciendo que este empezara a sentir calor para la época del año en que hacía frío, que extraño – Tú me gustas mucho y lo siento si te he hecho sufrir, de verdad discúlpame... – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la castaña y bajó su mirada.

"Dios mío...Adiós amistad contigo para siempre...Nunca más podrá volver a verte la cara Ron..." pensó ella nerviosa.

Ron se acercó lentamente a ella y puso su mano en su mentón e hizo que subiera la vista, dejando sus rostros frente a frente.

-Yo también y sinceramente este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido... – contestó él y acercó sus labios a los de la chica.

Comenzó con un roce de labios, pero se empezó a hacer cada vez más intenso. Era como si todo lo que tenían que decirse lo hacían por el beso. Él puso sus manos a su cintura y la trajo más a si y ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos haciendo que el beso transmitiera todo lo que se decían con miradas.

Mientras ellos dos seguían en el beso, en el cielo pasó una estrella fugaz, como si el destino haya querido que Hermione se atreviera a decirle todo a Ron y darle tan hermoso regalo de Navidad...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Bien, al fin pude agregar este capítulo después de estos días de total estrés con el comienzo del colegio, con ser la presidenta del centro de alumnas y con el maldito computador (ordenador) que se ha descompuesto y tuvimos que mandarlo a arreglar. 

Explico este capítulo tan extraño y romántico: Lo escribí en una etapa de mi vida donde me encantaba el romanticismo y el amor a flor de piel, así que discúlpenme si es muy cebollento y todo eso.

En un principio, no quería que Ginny estuviera con Harry ni con nadie. Luego, se me ocurrió que estuviera besándose con Draco para hacerlas pelear con Herms. El asunto, es que en la otra página donde ya lo publiqué me rogaron que Gin quedará con Harry así que lo hice (Esperen entre el capítulo 29 o 30 para ver eso).

Pues, gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que els haya gustado este capítulo, así que mándenme sus opiniones respecto a este fic!

Millones de besos,

Gabita


	25. Las flores aparecen y los problemas tamb...

Capítulo 25:

Poco a poco se fueron separando para por fin verse a los ojos y sentir la sensación de que todo ya había pasado, que su mayor sueño se había hecho realidad, que por fin habían besado los labios del otro.

Los ojos de Hermione tenían un brillo particular haciendo que el café de ellos se tornara mucho más atractivos, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y una débil sonrisa en su cara.

Ron estaba con los ojos azules más cristalinos que nunca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacía verse muy tierno, infantil y...¿sexy?

"Nunca creí que esto pasara..."

"No hables Ron" lo interrumpió en voz baja la chica poniendo su dedos en sus labios "Feliz Navidad...No quiero que me hables de lo que acaba de pasar, tal vez mañana, pero hoy no...Hay que dejar que el momento mágico que hubo todavía exista...Buenas Noches..."

"Tienes razón, hasta mañana...y que sueñes conmigo" le dijo al oído y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se dirigió lentamente por las escaleras que dirigían a su dormitorio dejando a la muchacha sorprendida, feliz y tocándose donde su pelirrojo la había besado.

Esa noche los dos durmieron plácidamente, sin ninguna pesadilla y con una sonrisa en sus rostros que reflejaban lo felices que estaban por esta tan interesante y especial navidad que habían vivido.

Se presentía que ese día iba a ser muy apacible y sin ninguna novedad. El chico de cabellos negros estaba viendo la caja con pelotas de Quiddittch que le había regalado la Orden, estaba tan absorto en su acción que no sintió como una chica se sentó a su lado.

"Pareces tonto viendo de esa manera el regalo" comentó Ginny riéndose y Harry la saludó con una sonrisa.

"Hola¿cómo dormiste?" preguntó dejando de lado los artículos de Quiddittch.

"Bastante bien...¿tú?"

"También".

"Bien...¡Noticias!" comentó ella emocionada y muy alegre "Hermione llegó ayer en la noche al castillo, como a las once. Bien, subió al cuarto, nos saludamos y ella me dijo cuál era el regalo para Ron...¡Es que te mueres de lo que fue!"

"¿Qué cosa? Que increíble que haya venido...¡Desembucha ya niña!" pidió impaciente.

"Bien, el regalo era confesarse a Ron y darle un beso...pero de esos besos buenos, buenos, buenos...Esos que te dejan sin aire y transmiten tus sentimientos¿nunca te has dado uno así?" preguntó Ginny al ver que Harry no entendía el tipo de beso.

"No, en verdad, ni siquiera he besado a alguien. Me han besado...pero nunca correspondí el beso" respondió con vergüenza, porque él sabía que la muchacha tenía mucha más experiencia con tantos novios que había tenido.

"No te avergüences, algún día tendrás ese beso, pero tiene que ser con la persona que te gusta..." respondió ella dándole ánimos "En fin, o sea...¡se besaron!"

"¡Genial! Han recuperado todo el tiempo perdido..." dijo muy feliz.

'...Ese beso fue especial. No como cualquier beso que me he dado en la vida, no, este tiene algo único, algo que lo hace diferentes a los demás. Bueno, en primer lugar por ser Ron ya lo hace especial y creo que debo sentir eso, porque de verdad me gusta.

Lo único que espero es que Ron no me venga a decir que nunca me quiso besar y que sólo fue un simple error y puras excusas, porque de verdad se va a encontrar conmigo, de verdad va a conocer las cosas capaces que puedo hacer, creo que ya sabes como es Ron...

Creo que pro fin tuve una buena idea para darle una Gran Sorpresa de regalo a él y bueno...No tengo mucho que decir, no puedo escribir en palabras lo que ese beso me hizo sentir. Sólo puedo decir esto: Fue único y especial...' (nota: ya saben q ese es el diario d Hermy...).

La nieve se fue derritiendo por los rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes y poco a poco se fue sintiendo calor. Los árboles ya estaban verdes y en sus copas se veían las aves que volvían a sus nidos después del invierno. Las flores ya tenían capullos y algunas florecían dejando en el campo los verdes prados y colinas con colores blancos, rosas, rojos, amarillos y morados. Se sentía ese aroma especial de la primavera, esa alegría y la sensación de que todo comienza de nuevo dejando atrás lo sucedido y renovando el corazón y espíritu de las personas. También es la época del amor según dicen algunas personas y puede ser cierto, hay una energía en esta estación del año, llena de valor y coraje el espíritu de las personas haciendo que puedan lograr lo imposible y conseguir la meta. Dejando atrás el frío, blanco, lluvioso y gris invierno se da paso a la fresca, verde, armoniosa y colorida primavera, en especial en el colegio Hogwarts estaban muchos emocionados por estos nuevos meses, ya que empezaba el Quiddittch, ya quedaba poco para finalizar el año y muchas sonrisas se dibujaban en los rostros de los estudiantes, que a pesar de tener muchos exámenes y estar estresados, tienen energía de sobra.

El profesor Dumbledore observaba desde su ventana del despacho a los estudiantes reunidos en el jardín; conversando, jugando, riendo y hasta haciendo sus deberes allí mismo en vez que en sus salas comunes o el la biblioteca. Estaba muy contento, una sonrisa estaba estampada en sus labios y sus ojos claros observaban con júbilo y orgullo a los alumnos de diferentes casas disfrutando de la primavera.

De pronto se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, el director se dio vuelta y dijo: "Pase..." y se dirigió al escritorio para poder ver quien venía.

La profesora McGonagall venía acompañada de Harry se acercaron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente al escritorio del profesor.

"Bien...Potter, hablaremos con el profesor respecto a tu futuro" Harry estaba ya asustado, porque ya se imaginaba a la profesora McGonagall con los lentes de Trewlancey y ese pelo revuelto y rebelde viéndole las líneas de las manos y prediciendo su muerte "Tenemos que conversar respecto a la carrera que vas a elegir para estudiar..." Harry sonrió aliviado.

"Así es Harry, ya que estás a muy poco de salir del colegio tenemos que ayudarte a ver que carrera puedes elegir...Pero si lo tienes claro veremos si podemos ayudarte" agregó el profesor sonriendo y arreglándose sus gafas de media luna.

"Pues bien...Me gustaría ser auror, pero también estudiar algo en la universidad mágica...Algo relacionado con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, además de ser auror..." respondió Harry.

"Esa es una carrera muy difícil Potter, pero siendo tú... tus calificaciones y el desempeño que tienes es excelente, no será mucho problema que en la academia de aurores te acepten de inmediato" dijo McGonagall orgullosa de que Harry fuera a tomar una carrera tan difícil.

Siguieron conversando respecto al tema, hasta McGonagall comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas que conmovieron a Harry, aunque también pensó que ella era muy exagerada al hacer eso y trató de calmarla diciéndole que era normal que algún día iba a dejar el colegio (nota: ya me lo imagino xD! aunq hay q ntender a la profe...Harry se va y el es super especial para ella...).

Ese día era el de las conversaciones con el director sobre las carreras que elegirían y hoy le había tocado a Gryffindor. Ron iba a estudiar deportes mágicos, Lavander y Parvati algo de diseñadoras de vestuario.

"Lo que pasa es que las túnicas son horribles, es verdad director, son antiguas y les falta un toque de modernidad y colorido" argumentó Parvati.

Neville, pues Neville...eh...Quería estudiar Herbología en la Universidad y luego de él las entrevistas no siguieron, ya que Dumbledore estaba algo cansado y debía hacer otras cosas.

En la sala común de Gryffindor no había nadie, todos estaban afuera disfrutando los primeros días de la primavera y sólo estaban Ginny, Harry y Ron.

Ginny hacía unos deberes de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas muy concentrada en su lectura, Harry planeaba las estrategias de juego para el partido final de Quiddittch que sería contra Slytherin en abril y Ron estaba sentado en un sillón pensando...pensando y procesando en su mente lo que había pasado desde navidad, de verdad era demasiado bueno e increíble para que haya pasado y a pesar de eso y las emociones vividas en ese instante no había podido hablar con la castaña respecto al tema, porque ella estaba cargada de estudios con las materias adicionales que tomaba y preparando un examen para el ministerio, porque quería trabajar allí después de estudiar en la academia de aurores.

Él quería enfrentar de alguna forma lo que iba a venir, quería pedirle a Hermione si podían ser novios o por lo menos salir, pero prácticamente ni se veían y además él tenía un nudo en la garganta para decirle lo que quería, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad lo consumían poco a poco dejando su valor de lado. Y por supuesto que tiene que tener valor y seguridad para hacerlo.

¿Dónde se había ido la seguridad que sentía hace pocos meses¿Por qué era Gryffindor si no tenía valor?...le tenía miedo a las arañas, a la oscuridad, a los ruidos extraños, al misterioso flan de los elfos domésticos y al mismo Voldemort...Vale, a Quien ya saben quien...¿Por qué estaba allí si no tenía valor? El sombrero seleccionador se debe haber equivocado, porque era todo lo contrario a seguro y valeroso...

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡Wenas! Como habrán notado poco romanticismo después del beso, pero sabrán que poner tanto romance me pone la piel de gallina, así que cambiamos drásticamente a los problemas existenciales de los alumnos de séptimo para que elijan que querrán estudiar "after" Hogwarts; además del problema de inseguridad de Ron.

Es horrible, hoy tenía planeado ir a una fiesta y pasarlo muy bien con mis amigos, pero gracias a la estúpida lluvia ¡se suspendió la fiesta! Les prometo que odio el clima, siempre tan impredecible y llega en el momento más inesperado.

Y bien, eso ha sido todo hasta el momento y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. También que me dejen un review para saber su opinión, ya que es importante para mí.

Besos y gracias por todos sus reviews,

Su Sirenita, Gabita.


	26. 1, 2, 3¡Acción! Hay que actuar lo más pr...

Capítulo 26:

Todos esos cuestionamientos del pelirrojo sucedieron ayer, y después prefirió irse a dormir e intentar tranquilizarse.

Al día siguiente, estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos. Iban a Pociones y nuestros tres amigos estaban que se morían allí mismo del sueño que tenían. Ron y Harry casi se quedaban dormidos mientras caminaban, porque habían entrenado la noche anterior hasta las once de la noche y Hermione se quedó estudiando Aritmeticia hasta las dos de la mañana. Había tanto silencio en la zona de las mazmorras que parecía una película de terror, pero eso poco importaba a los tres jóvenes que se dirigían a sus clases.

Hermione iba mirando a Ron. Se veía tan tierno con esa cara de cansancio...En verdad tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él sobre lo que pasó en navidad. En verdad habían tenido oportunidades, pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar a Harry solo y abandonado en el castillo y pues...cada uno estaba preocupado de los exámenes que tenía que dar y de sus cosas haciendo bastante complicado que se pudieran juntar a solas a conversar de lo sucedido.

Seguían caminando, estaban pronto de pasar entre unos pilares y Hermione seguía como idiota mirando a Ron, parecía hipnotizada y... Hermione chocó con un pilar de piedra y cayó como saco de papas al suelo botando algunos libros que llevaba en su mano y golpeándose muy feo en su trasero.

"¡Hermione!...¿Cómo te caíste?" preguntó Harry preocupado y casi riéndose al verla así sentada en el suelo y llena de papales y libros a su alrededor.

"Cayéndome...Me duele..." sólo pudo decir ella mientras se frotaba su traste.

Cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía también en su frente por el golpe. Sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo y ella dijo: Gracias Harry..., pero no, era Ron. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo...La misma sensación de nerviosismo y de estar a su lado siempre, las mismas sensaciones que sintió y siempre siente al estar tan cerca de él y él...quería besarla, ya no podía más, pero no podían besarse así nada más en un lugar tan público como un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras y ya estaban llegando los estudiantes de Slytherin y sería...vergonzoso y espantoso estar de esa forma ahí mismo.

"Gracias..." dijo Hermione sonriendo y recogiendo todos sus libros muy apurada.

"De nada..." le respondió Ron algo sonrojado.

"¡Oigan, es genial que Hermy esté bien, pero ya casi empieza Pociones y después del castigo por lo de reírnos de cabello a lo Tonks no quiero que me castiguen más!" les reprochó Harry como a unos 40 metros de donde estaban ellos.

"Tiene razón...Vamos" agregó Hermione y se fue corriendo y detrás de ella iba Ron.

'Querido Diario:

Sé que no te he escrito en estas semanas, pero estoy muy ocupada...Tengo sueño, hambre y lo peor es que tuve tantos exámenes esta semana que me estresé muchísimo y no descansé mucho, pero desde mañana será diferente...podré descansar muy bien y ¡habrá una visita al pueblo el fin de semana! así que podré disfrutar plenamente estos últimos meses de colegio que me quedan.

No he podido hablar con Ron sobre el beso...Él por alguna extraña razón se ha puesto a estudiar para los exámenes y con los entrenamientos de Quiddittch no tiene tiempo suficiente para poder hablar, y yo con las materias de Aritmeticia y Ruinas estoy hasta el cogote de tanta información que se acumula en mi mente; sinceramente creo que mi cabeza está al borde de explotar con tanta cosa que tengo.

Pero también...Estoy pensando...Creo que a Ginny le gusta Harry, o sea, sé que le gusta como un amor platónico, que es guapo, simpático, etc...pero desde hace años ella de verdad lo olvidó, rotundamente Harry no sería para ella, pero ahora que han estado más cercanos...no sé, cabe la mínima posibilidad que aquello ocurra. Algo me dice que puedo estar en lo correcto...¡Ah! Hablando de Ginny, cuando me peleé con ella fue porque la vi besándose con Malfoy. Cuando los vi me quedé de piedra y puse el grito en el cielo. En fin...Como mi cerebro no pudo razonar en esos instantes no me di cuenta que Malfoy la estaba forzando a besarse con él y por ende Ginny fue la víctima y por lo tanto...¡Nos vengaremos de él! Ya tenemos una gran idea...prepararemos un filtro amoroso, lo haremos tomar y haremos que se enamore de...bueno...aún no sabemos de quién...

¡Ok, eso es todo por ahora...Cambio y fuera!' terminó de escribir la chica que estaba sentada en una banca cerca de unos rosales en los terrenos del colegio.

El día estaba soleado y no hacía calor, una fresca brisa hacia que los cabellos de la joven se desordenaran. De repente sintió un escalofrío, cerró su diario y sintió como si alguien la observara. Levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules...Y Ron se acercó a Hermione a darle un beso.

oooooooooo

Estaban saliendo de la clase de Pociones, Harry ya había despertado y estaba con todas las energías renovadas, Ron estaba lleno de hollín porque le explotó una sustancia amarilla en el caldero y Hermione con una cara de amargada porque Snape la retó por saberse los ingredientes de la poción.

Mientras los tres amigos comentaban su muy no agradable clase que acababan de tener en la mañana, el profesor Dumbledore venía caminando muy tranquilo, los tres muchachos al percatarse que él venía se dirigieron inmediatamente a su encuentro.

"Hola muchachos...Que gusto encontrarlos" saludó el profesor amablemente.

"Buenos Días profesor..." saludaron los tres a coro.

"¿Qué pasa profesor?" preguntó Harry que ya por experiencia propia sabía que no por una simple casualidad el profesor se encontraba justamente en las mazmorras dando un paseo.

"Nada importante Harry, sólo necesito hablar con el señor Weasley unos momentos..." respondió él fijando su penetrante mirada a Ron que abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

"¿Hiciste algo Ron?" le preguntó con reproche Hermione a su lado.

"¡No!...Director, le juro por Merlín que no he hecho nada malo este año...En serio, no he sido yo el de el sombrero de plumas de Filch..." dijo él a punto de llorar por la desesperación.

"No es eso señor Weasley...Sólo tengo que hablar con usted..." repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que Ron confesó que él fue el de la broma a Filch.

"Oh, claro...Por supuesto..." dijo él mucho más tranquilo y cruzándose de brazos mientras sus amigos se reían.

"Está bien, vayamos a mi oficina señor Weasley..." dijo Dumbledore.

"Bueno...Nos vemos después muchachos...Adiós..." se despidió el pelirrojo y se fue con el director hasta su despacho.

Al llegar al despacho, Fawkes voló hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo en la entrada y comenzó a dar vueltas encima del chico. Ron sonrió y siguió al profesor que se dirigía a tomar asiento en su escritorio. Dumbledore ya sentado le ofreció que él también hiciera lo mismo y Ron se sentó. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos del nerviosismo que sentía...

"Supongo que no sabrá porqué lo fui a buscar para que habláramos¿no es verdad?" preguntó sonriente Dumbledore.

"Pues...sí profesor...¿Qué pasa?" preguntó tímidamente Ron.

"Nada malo señor Weasley, es una larga historia...Veamos, ayer estuve hablando con..." Dumbledore tosió"Con el sombrero seleccionador" dijo él señalando al sombrero que estaba a su lado"y pues...él me dijo que tenía que hablar cosas contigo..."

"Disculpe profesor; con todo respeto, pero...¿Está loco? El sombrero seleccionador sólo habla a principios de año!" comentó él como tratando al director de un viejo loco que habla idioteces.

"¿Perdón Weasley?" se escuchó una voz rasposa y marcando la letra s"¿Crees que me paso todo un año sin hacer nada? Claro que no...Siempre converso con Albus..." y el sombrero comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente.

"Lo-lo siento..." ya Ron estaba muerto de miedo con el sombrero.

"Bien, ya que él tiene que hablar contigo, los dejaré solos y cuando hayan terminado, señor Weasley puede retirarse, hasta luego..." dijo el profesor retirándose y se fue.

"Bien Weasley...Te diré de inmediato lo que tengo que decirte...Sé que has estado muy confundido estos últimos meses, te has estado preguntando si mi elección de ponerte en Gryffindor era la correcta...".

"Pues...¿cómo sabes eso sombrero sucio?" le preguntó sorprendido Ron tomándolo en su mano derecha.

"¡Más respeto con los mayores Weasley! y silencio...".

"Vale, me quedó calladito".

"Bien...Lo que pasa es que crees que no tienes las cualidades de un Gryffindor...El valor y eso no es verdad...Puede ser que porque tu amigo Potter tiene gran valor por enfrentarse a Quien sabes quién, por tener una astucia y orgullo de un Slytherin, la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw o la perseverancia de un Hufflepuff...Granger podría ir perfectamente en las cuatro casas y la menor de las Weasley también no significa que tú eres insignificante a su lado".

"¡Yo no pienso eso!" repuso Ron colorado de rabia.

"Seguro...Sé de lo que te estoy hablando, pero tú eres un Gryffindor puro...Tienes valor, aunque le temas a las arañas..." Ron sonrió"tienes las cualidades que buscaba Gryffindor en sus alumnos...El valor no es sólo enfrentarse a tus miedos y ser el héroe...Valor es también afrontar los problemas y tomar tus decisiones, aceptando las consecuencias, aceptar tus sentimientos".

"Tienes razón...¡Gracias!"agradeció Ron muy contento porque ahora todas sus confusiones ya no existían y casi besó al sombrero"Eres muy cursi, con razón tienes tan profundas canciones a los inicios de años".

"Así es...Cuidado con besarme Weasley, sino cuando tengas hijos los mandaré a Slytherin" con esa amenaza Ron se apartó"Bien, creo que tienes cosas que hacer ahora¿verdad?"

"Sí, gracias nuevamente...¡Adiós!" se despidió el chico y se fue del despacho del profesor.

Se dirigió a los jardines, algo le decía que ella estaba allí. Corrió lo más rápido que puedo y al llegar cerca de unos arbustos con rosas y allí estaba ella, escribiendo en su diario silenciosamente. Ron se quedó observándola muy contento y cuando ella subió su vista él se le acercó y la besó...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Una chica tristemente sale en el escenario, con la cabeza cabizbaja y apretando sus puños levanta su mirada de ojos pardos y ustedes, los maravillosos lectores, esperan con algo de confusión que dirá ahora Gaby, la escritora, despidiéndose de esa forma tan extraña después del capítulo.

La muchacha de cabellos cortos y oscuros respira hondo pensando que decirles...

¡Hola¿Cómo han estado? Bien, les quiero decir que estoy triste. No piensen que es por la historia ni por los reviews ni nada de eso; la razón es otra...

Mis padres vieron mis calificaciones en matemáticas y creo que tuvieron que llamar a un doctor por el casi ataque cardíaco que les da. Cuando se repusieron me castigaron, haciéndome estudiar como china las malditas ecuaciones y me han prohibido conectarme a MSN o internet si no es explícitamente para asuntos del colegio; sólo una vez a la semana podré usar el computador para cualquier uso fuera del colegio, lo cual es poco tiempo para poder subir y escribir capítulos...

¡Así que me demoraré en subirlos! Lo siento mucho, de verdad. También lo digo por los demás que leen mis otras historias y las he dejado en la mejor parte, entonces será difícil actualizarlas; pero intentaré conectarme ilegalmente (como ahora lo hago).

Pero para no amargarme mi vida y no darles la lata me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews que me dejan muy feliz y de verdad me hacen pensar que escribo de una forma "decente".

Espero que estén bien y me dejen algún review con su opinión y bla, bla, bla... lo típico.

¡Mil besos, adiós!

Las luces se apagan y una apurada muchacha sale corriendo, porque su papá llegó del trabajo y si la ve conectada tendrá sus días contados.


	27. El día de los conspiradores profesionale...

**Nota Autora: **Este capítulo empieza a tener Harry-Ginny, así que a los que no les gusta la pareja; lo siento por ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 27:

Hermione no reaccionó. De un momento a otro su corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido y sentí millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Estaba besándose con Ron...Más bien dicho, Ron la estaba besando y ella estaba estática, no podía reaccionar, esto la había tomado muy de sorpresa. Pero después de unos segundos, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó de la banca, dejándola de pie. Siguieron besándose hasta que Hermione se separó de él. Estaba agitada y respiraba rápido, Ron la miró extrañado, en esos momentos ya tenía en su mente la idea que Hermione no lo quería y que todo fue un juego y que todo había sido una mentira...

"Lo siento..." se disculpó ella con una débil sonrisa "Es que...pues...el beso me tomó desprevenida y también...quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte hablado ni tomado mucho en cuenta estas últimas semanas, pero...hemos estado muy ocupados y...no quería dejar solo a Harry...y...y pues me daba vergüenza que tú me rechazaras y todo eso" finalizó ella bajando su mirada a las flores que estaban cerca de sus pies.

"No te preocupes, no fue nada...pero fue un castigo¿crees que es muy fácil verte todos los días y no te puedo decir las palabras que no podían salir de mi garganta desde navidad?" dijo en un tono melodramático.

"Y bien...¿qué me querías decir?".

"Que bien...te quiero mucho y eres especial para mí, más que una amiga" contestó acercándose a ella.

"Vale, estamos en las mismas" sólo puedo decir ella.

"Y viendo que estamos enamorado el uno del otro...Me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi no...".

"Mi respuesta es no" contestó ella alejándose del pelirrojo y poniendo su diario en su mochila cerca de la banca.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él sorprendido y una rabia comenzó a posesionarse de sus palabras "¡Yo creí que los dos sentíamos lo mismo!...

"Es verdad, pero deberías solucionar tu asunto con Lovegood" respondió ella con una sonrisa de tristeza "Tú sólo terminaste con ella y conociéndola, ella intentará volver contigo, porque de verdad te quiere mucho y...bueno...mientras ella ahora mismo tiene todavía las esperanzas de volver contigo y se enteraría que estamos juntos, podría hacerte daño...a mi también, pero me preocupa tu bienestar".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ella nos puede hacer algo?" preguntó él confundido.

"Ya he tenido varias peleas...y con lo que me hizo a mí, creo que puede ser capaz de llegar a otras cosas" recuerden lo de la pelea en el baño a principios de año "Pero que te quede claro, los dos sentimos lo mismo y te correspondo, así que no te sientas presionado ni ansioso¿vale?".

"Vale¿cómo siempre me convences?" le preguntó él mientras se devolvían al castillo.

"Es mi don, Weasley...Oye¿para qué te llamó Dumbledore ahora en la tarde?"

"Oh, pues...para hablar".

"No te creo, no eres bueno mintiendo...Intentó entender si ese 'hablar' puede ser otra cosa".

"Mejor no lo entiendas, agradece que me digne a besarte" comentó él con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya era jueves en la noche. Harry y Ron cenaban muy tranquilos, muchos de los alumnos de todas las casas ya habían terminado de cenar y ellos eran de los pocos que quedaban en el Gran Comedor. Estaban conversando y llegó Ginny, ella se sentó frente a su hermano. También seguida de ella entraba Hermione, pero parecía que algo le molestaba, al llegar con sus amigos se quitó la mochila.

"¿Sabes cuántos libros llevas aquí?" preguntó Hermione en un tono que no era de ella, más bien de...

"Sí, siempre los llevo...Tampoco creas que fue fácil para mí, algunos de tus compañeros son unos idiotas y contando tu lista de pretendientes, estoy exhausta" respondió Ginny torciendo los ojos.

Harry y Ron, ya acostumbrados a que algunas cosas que sucedían entre las muchachas nunca entendían, estaba bastante confundidos ya con esto.

"Oigan...¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Harry.

"Bien...Cómo se los explico...Pues...Yo soy Hermione" dijo Ginny.

"Y yo soy Gin" agregó Hermione.

"¿Están locas?" preguntó incrédulo Ron "¡Es imposible! Yo creo que están más locas".

"Nahhh...Fíjate que yo digo lo mismo y para que te des cuenta que hablamos en serio¡te voy a matar hermanito!" gritó ¿Hermione? lanzándose hacia Ron y agarrándole el cuello.

"Ahora verán que yo ¡jamás! hago esos actos barbáricos como Gin..." repuso la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

"Increíble...¿Cómo lo hicieron y por qué?".

"Verán, todo es obra de Hermy y algo de mi ayuda para llevar nuestra operación "F.A.P.D.M.P.A.A.H.J".

"Vale...¿y ese nombre?" preguntó Ron.

"Traducción: "Filtro Amoroso Para Draco Malfoy Por Atacar A Hermosas Jovencitas" corrigió Hermione, o sea, la pelirroja que es Hermy.

"¿Las atacó?" preguntó Ron y Harry a la vez.

"No...a McGonagall...Atacó a Ginny, pero yo como su socia también participo en la conspiración".

"¿Te atacó?" preguntó Harry que parecía, al parecer, algo más enojado que Ron.

"Sí, larga historia...En fin, para esta operación necesitamos de su ayuda" dijo la verdadera Ginny algo extrañada por la reacción de Harry "Verán, necesitamos a unos distractores de Malfoy, ustedes...y yo me transformaré en Parkinson" hizo una muesca de asco "y Hermione será Hermione...cuando le demos la poción¡plop! Malfoy se va a enamorar...de...¡Crabbe o Goyle! como siempre esos dos andan a su lado y ya que nuestra castaña, ups, quiero decir 'pelirroja' favorita".

"Modifiqué los ingredientes del filtro para hacer que se enamorara de cualquier persona, tanto como mujer u hombre" concluyó Hermione mientras Harry y Ron miraban con malicia y admiración los usos que se podían usar la inteligencia de la castaña.

"Por supuesto que las ayudaré, con tal de vengar y poner en ridículo a Malfoy, soy capaz de mucho...además que nadie le hace eso a mi hermana" contestó Ron ya pensando en la cara que pondrían todos los del colegio al ver que Malfoy está enamorado de uno de sus gorilas "y...todos pensarán que es ¡gay!".

"Acepto, ya que Malfoy nos ha hecho mucho, nos debe mucho también" contestó Harry.

Harry sentía algo extraño. No sabía como explicarlo...Era como si hubiera aceptado la oferta de vengarse de Malfoy sólo...porque la pelirroja dijo que la había atacado, ya que si fuera sólo por divertirse se habría opuesto totalmente a tal barbaridad, pero cuando Ginny explicó que era porque le había hecho algo...No lo sabía, este año y el año pasado han sido muy complicados sentimentalmente para el chico. Después de Cho nunca optó por hacérselas de la galán ni nada, simplemente seguía siendo el mismo aburrido con las chicas, pero al ver que Ginny no lo tomaba en cuenta...O sea, siempre lo ha tomado en cuenta, pero desde que él iba en quinto, él dejó de ser Harry Potter su amor platónico, le héroe y cuando lo veía ella se iba corriendo por la vergüenza, pero ahora, había cambiado...Era su amiga y él era sólo su amigo, lo trataba como uno de sus hermanos y con todos esos chicos detrás de ella...sólo pensarlo le hervía la sangre...

"Harry..." dijo Hermione atrayendo la atención del chico "¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada, sólo estaba pensando" contestó él nervioso al ver que sus tres amigos lo miraban como un conejillo de indias.

"¿Seguro?" le preguntó Gin.

"Sí...¿Y cómo se transformaron en la otra?" preguntó él para cambiar de tema.

"Fácil, preparé la poción multijugos y listo...Y por lo que veo ya es hora de que cambiemos nuestra forma" agregó Hermy observando su reloj.

Poco a poco el cabello pelirrojo se iba haciendo castaño, las pecas sobre las mejillas de la ex-pelirroja iban desapareciendo y su altura aumentó, así dejando ver que era Hermione.

A su vez, el pelo castaño se iba haciendo pelirrojo y muchas pecas aparecían en sus mejillas, también sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa, particular de los Weasley.

"Que lástima, me gustaba ser alta como tú" comentó como niña pequeña haciendo pucheros Ginny.

"Eras sólo tres centímetros más alta" repuso Ron.

"Gracias por tu apoyo moral..." en tono irónico.

"Cuando quieras" respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

Ya estaban en la sala común. Al otro día iba a llevarse a cabo la operación "F.A.P.D.M.P.A.H.J", por lo tanto todos estaban algo impacientes y nerviosos. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue para su cuarto.

Ron pensaba en que tenía que hablar con Luna y que d verdad el sombrero seleccionador es sabio, Hermione en el beso de Ron y todos sus sentimientos, Ginny en la venganza (**n/a: **en verdad me da algo de miedo...parece toda una Slytherin a veces) y Harry en todos sus sentimientos...

Encantamientos. Todo en orden, una hora y media antes de que Draco Malfoy estuviera ya en la trampa tomando el filtro. Todo estaba tranquilo. Hermione no podía poner mucha atención, al igual que sus amigos. Salieron del aula. Ginny está afuera esperándolos. Se reúnen y Hermione le pasa una pequeña botellita, en la que estaba la poción multijugos para que se convirtiera en Parkinson. Ginny agradece y se va. Luego de estar unos segundos los tres solos, aparecen Pansy saliendo del aula junto con sus amigas. Como costumbre Pansy molesta a Hermione con lo de la apuesta de Malfoy del beso, Hermione se defiende y terminan peleando, mientras Harry y Ron desmayan a sus amigas disimuladamente con un 'Expelliarmus' y ahora sólo quedaba que la castaña prosiguiera. Hermione aturde a Parkinson y la lleva a una pequeña habitación en donde guardan escobas, baldes, cajas, candelabros...el armario. Dejan allí a las Slytherins. Van los tres caminando por el pasillo, se dirigían a la biblioteca. Ginny viene caminando con destino opuesto de ellos. Hermione tiende la mano y le da los cabellos cafés de Pansy. Ginny los recibe en su mano disimuladamente y hacen como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ni se hubieran visto.

Ya estaban en posiciones. Los tres Gryffindors estaba en la esquina de un pasillo esperando a la víctima que se acercara junto a la falsa Pansy. Ya se distinguían a Malfoy caminando junto a Parkinson. Al encontrarse comenzó la pelea. Hechizos por aquí y por allì patadas por aquí y por allá.

"¡Ayúdame Draco!" gritó Pansy.

Draco giró su cabeza, ya que estaba muy ocupado con Weasley y Potter y vio como Granger atacaba a Pansy que estaba sin su varita y se la llevaba hasta una aula cercana. Él corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al aula. Harry y Ron iban tras él.

Ya todo estaba listo, Draco se tomó la poción gracias a que Pansy le dijera que era una poción que ella tomaba para que sus hechizos fueran poderosos y así obtener mejores calificaciones en el colegio.

Justo cuando Malfoy cerró los ojos fuertemente, Pansy había cambiado a ser Ginny. Hermione y los demás ya tenían una sonrisa triunfadora, ya que cuando Ginny era aún Pansy había ido a llamar a Crabbe y Goyle y esto ya estaban entrando en el aula.

"?Qué está pasando aquí!" se escuchó la voz de...

"Profesora McGonagall..." dijo Draco que ya había levantado su vista para ver que la profesora estaba en la puerta del aula muy enojada.

Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron entre preocupados, nerviosos y...muy...muy...divertidos por ver qué pasaría ahora con esto...

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡Hola a todos! El castigo me lo quitaron, porque subí mis notas; además que en el SIMCE (prueba donde miden a todos los establecimientos educacionales de Chile para ver si son buenos) y a mi colegio, justo el año pasado nos tocó a mi curso darla, nos fue demasiado bien.

En fin... Como habrán visto, este capítulo ya llega al clímax, casi al final, etc... Porque ya los sentimientos de Harry han dado lugar a la historia, queda aclarada la situación amorosa entre la pareja principal y viene la venganza de las chicas que traerá muchas consecuencias en el próximo capítulo.

Ok, eso ha sido todo. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado por mi castigo y espero haberlos compensado con este capítulo.

Besos,

Gaby.


	28. Del llanto a la risa y del odio al amor

Capítulo 28:

El sol irradiaba sus rayos alumbrando y haciendo que los colores del castillo y sus terrenos estuvieran alegres y apacibles. El sol se reflejaba en el lago mientras empezaba a oírse un bullicio enorme dirigirse al campo de Quiddittch, de seguro hoy se llevaría cabo el partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, los rivales se iban a enfrentar para ver quién ganaba y también estos últimos meses peleaban por la copa a la mejor casa del año, pero también un chico de Slytherin de cabellos rubios y ojos grises deseaba ganarle a los de Gryffindor, ganarle al idiota de Potter, a la estúpida de Ginny y al pobretón de Weasley por todo el ridículo que hizo hace dos días atrás y todo por la estúpida idea de tomarse la poción que Pansy le había ofrecido, pero en realidad era Gin que había tomado la poción multijugos para engañarlo...

La chica de cabellos castaños estaba aún sentada en la biblioteca cumpliendo su castigo. No podía creer que sólo por no pertenecer al equipo de Quiddittch no la hayan dejado irse, no podría ir a animar a su equipo y ver como los patéticos de Slytherin perdían. En cambio a Ginny, Ron y Harry los dejaron irse por pertenecer al equipo y ella siendo la niña más inteligente y delicada del mundo.

'_Ni tu te crees esa Hermione, no eres tan femenina...'_ le corrigió una voz en su cabeza...Estaba castigada por vengarse de Malfoy por el filtro que tomó, pero todo eso no era nada comparado con esos dos días llenos de risas y burlas y la mayor diversión del mundo que le había proporcionado...

Cerró unos gruesos libros y abrió su diario para contar los recientes sucesos.

'Querido Diario:

Lamento no haberte escrito mucho, pero he estado bastante ocupada en mi castigo...Como oíste, estoy ¡castigada, es una larga historia que te la comentaré...

Bien, le dimos el filtro a Malfoy, él subió la vista y no se encontró con Crabbe o Goyle, como era el plan inicial...¡Si no que con la mismísima McGonagall! Desde que la vio él se "enamoró de ella" y desde allí empezó los mejores dos días de mi vida llenos de risas y ver a la profesora McGonagall escondiéndose de Draco o cuando ella se escondía de él fue increíble, será mi heroína la profesora, pero esto fue demasiado gracioso...

Malfoy se quedó mirando por unos segundos a la profesora que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Yo y mis amigos estábamos que nos hacíamos pipí del nerviosismo y la risa...Luego Crabbe y Goyle se nos acercaron a nosotros, vieron la botella que tenía en la mano Draco y su contenido color rosa nos observaron, en especial a mí con una cara de risa y terror con una mueca muy graciosa mientras la profesora veía como a un bicho raro a Malfoy y éste estaba como en un trance.

"He dicho qué pasa aquí, explíquenme niños" exigió al profesora acomodándose los lentes y posando sus miradas en nosotros.

"Lo que pasa profesora es que...bueno..." intentó decir Ginny sin poder continuar.

"Señorita Granger, explíqueme" me pidió a mí con una sonrisa mientras se me acercaba.

"Yo...Nosotros...estábamos...haciendo...bueno...en realidad...queríamos..." no podía decir nada coherente.

"Haber¡eso que tiene el señor Malfoy es un filtro!" gritó ella impresionada y su cara se tensaba "Así que ustedes le dieron eso al muchacho...¡Es increíble, nunca lo imaginé de ustedes!" nos reprendió sumamente enojada y su cara se tensaba "Menos de usted" dirigió su mirada a mis ojos.

"¡No le eche la culpa a Hermione!" gritó Ron "Fuimos nosotros, nosotros la obligamos...".

"¡En realidad fui yo profesora!" gritó Harry, no quería que los demás tuvieran problemas.

"¡Fui yo!" dijo Ginny dando un paso al frente.

"¡No, fui yo!" corregí yo y me sorprendí por haberme echado toda la culpa.

"Haber, creo que lo que hizo esto fue la señorita Weasley" sonrió ella a la muchacha "El tono de su voz fue sincero".

"¡Además eso que fuiste tú ni te la crees tú misma Hermione! – comentó riéndose Harry.

"Gracias por tu apoyo moral" le respondí con una mirada asesina.

"Bien...visto que todos han participado en esto estarán castigados por un mes" nadie replicó nada, porque sabíamos que nos lo merecíamos "Lleven a estos dos" dijo dirigiéndose a Crabbe y Goyle "junto con el señor Malfoy a sala común y...".

"Minerva...Minerva, es un nombre encantador...Me recuerda a la luna y sus encantos nocturnos...Y eres también una gatita hermosa cuando te transformas y tus ojos son como dos lagunas en las que me encantaría nadar" dijo Malfoy de repente y se acercó a la profesora y le tomó la mano.

La profesora se sorprendió y nos miró interrogante a nosotros que estábamos en un ataque de risa colectivo – compulsivo. Yo estaba llorando con Ginny y Harry igual junto con Ron. Es decir que el plan funcionó mucho mejor de lo que pudiéramos haber esperado...Aunque pobre profesora, siempre tendré cargo de conciencia por esto, pero creo que lo que importa es seguir narrando...

"Pe- ¿perdón?" fue lo único que pudo decir la profesora "Señor Malfoy...¿de qué está hablando?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Minerva" Malfoy suspiró "¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar los dos solos por los terrenos del castillo?" preguntó con una mirada pícara.

"¡Esto es demasiado!" gritó Ron revolcándose en el suelo y Harry se cayó encima suyo para seguir riéndose.

"¡Silencio!" grité yo enojada y todos se fueron dejando de reír y me miraba interrogantes "Profesora, lo lamentamos muchísimo, esta iba a ser una simple broma; le dimos el filtro a Malfoy para que viera a Crabbe o Goyle y se enamorara de ellos y dejarlo en vergüenza, pero nunca nos imaginamos que usted iba a llegar y esto iba a ocurrir... De verdad mis más sinceras disculpas, nunca quisimos que esto pasara" me disculpé muy seria y eso me sorprendió, ya que hace treinta segundos atrás estaba llorando de la risa.

"Me parece, pero se tienen que dar cuenta que lo que acaba de pasar es terrible. Han cometido una irresponsabilidad enorme, además de andar preparando pociones sin supervisión y lo que iban a hacer...Ustedes son prefectos, esto es inaceptable" dijo ella consternada por el asunto.

"Lo sentimos profesora, sabemos que hemos hecho mal y el castigo que usted nos dará será necesario" respondió Ron apenado.

"Además yo soy una profesora y ahora el señor Malfoy está...bueno¿se imaginan?...¡Qué escándalo! Soy una profesora seria, no una alumna para poder aceptar este tipo de cosas y puedo perder mi empleo por esto¿saben qué significa?" ahora si que nos daba miedo, la profesora estaba entre llorando, enojada...como un Chuky con mezcla de llanto, una psicópata.

"¡Lo sentimos! No queríamos que esto pasara" se disculpó Ginny muy triste.

"Es verdad profesora" agregó Harry.

"Todo fue mi culpa...Malfoy me besó en la biblioteca y yo me vengué por besarme así como nada y...y...¡involucré a mis amigos y ahora su empleo está en juego por mi culpa!" dijo ella dejándose caer de rodillas y con una lágrima en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, Gin" le dijo Harry abrazándola.

"Señorita Weasley...No se ponga de es manera" todos giramos nuestras cabezas y nos encontramos al profesor Dumbledore caminando hacia nosotros con una amplia sonrisa "Eso jamás sucedería, es obvio que fue una irresponsabilidad lo que acaban de hacer ustedes cuatro, pero nunca harían que la profesora perdiera el empleo".

"Gracias" contestó Gin levantándose mientras le sonreía al director y a Harry.

"Profesor¿qué haremos ahora? El señor Malfoy está bajo los efectos del filtro" dijo preocupada lanzándole una significativa mirada al profesor.

"Dime Draco, Minerva" risas de nuestra parte nuevamente.

"Veamos, intentaré ver si podemos preparar el antídoto y por el momento...Que el señor Malfoy vaya a su sala común con sus amigos y que ustedes vayan a dormir. Mañana hablaremos sobre el castigo que tendrán y creo que lo mejor será seguirle la corriente mientras preparamos el antídoto, Minerva".

"¡¡No!" gritó la profesora poniendo sus manos en su frente y bajando su rostro.

Nosotros creíamos que iba a maldecir a Dumbledore y veríamos a Chuky en persona o la niña de la película de "El Aro"...Aunque yo tenía una mezcla de sentimientos: Risa, decepción, vergüenza y miedo... La profesora levantó su rostro tenso, intentaba calmarse.

"No te pongas enojona amor, no te ves muy bien, pero de todas formas tú eres hermosa" le dijo Draco tomándola de la mano.

Todos estallamos en risas y hasta el director Dumbledore también, al parecer McGonagall no estaba muy feliz por todo esto. Cerró los ojos como esperando que todos termináramos nuestro ataque de risa compulsiva para poder decir algo.

"No lo creo, esto es inaceptable. Y todo por una venganza juvenil voy a tener que seguirle el juego al chico...Si su padre se enterara mandaría a cerrar el colegio o incluso algo peor, los destituirán de su cargo" agregó observando al director.

Eso era cierto, gracias a esta broma podríamos haber hecho que el director haya sido expulsado de su cargo y sin él, Hogwarts no sería la misma...

"No se preocupen, mañana resolveremos este asunto...Ustedes" nos miró "vayan a dormir, mañana los mandaré a llamar a mi despacho para conversar; profesora tranquilícese, no va a tener que dormir con el señor Malfoy o algo parecido, recuéstese e intente relajarse, mañana actúe normalmente...Señor Malfoy, le pediría que vaya a dormir junto a sus compañeros".

"Pero director, yo quiero estar con Minerva; usted no entiende el asunto, si no estoy con ella no puedo respirar, me falta el aire, mi corazón deja de palpitar" replicó como un poeta Malfoy.

Que quede claro que todo comentario de ese tipo hacía que tuviéramos ataques de risa compulsivos duraderos...

"Pues mañana la verá, buenas noches" y dicho esto el profesor se fue.

"Bueno muchachos, vayan a dormir, adiós" dijo la profesora y se fue.

"¡Adiós, amor mío!" se despidió en tono meloso y alegre Draco "Ahora vámonos Crabbe, Goyle; necesitamos planear las cosas para mañana" sus dos gorilas...lo siento, amigotes asintieron y se fueron.

"¡No puedo creerlo, Malfoy enamorado de McGonagall, esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho!" gritó Ginny.

"Se podría decir que han superado las bromas de los gemelos" comentó Harry limpiándose unas lágrimas.

"Fuimos de lo mejor, amigo" le corrigió Ron dándole un golpecito en el hombro "Pero debo decir que esto es mucho mejor de lo planeado. Gran venganza Gin".

"Gracias" le respondió en tono autosuficiente.

"No lo puedo creer, no quiero imaginar el castigo que nos darán por esto" comenté yo muy seria "Además si el padre de Malfoy se entera podrá hacer que a Dumbledore lo echen y también a la profesora. Tendrían pruebas para expulsarnos y el escándalo que se armará en el colegio será enorme...No puedo creerlo, soy una vergüenza¿por qué acepté que pasara esto? Debimos cerciorarnos si hacíamos mucho ruido para que la profesora viniera y podrán tener muchos problemas para el partido del sábado, porque si...".

No pude continuar, porque Ron se me acercó a besarme para que callara. En verdad me sorprendí y me quedé piedra. No me moví. Sentí como Harry y Ginny nos hacían burlas, pero no era para tanto. Ellos sabían que no estábamos saliendo, no éramos novios; pero nos queríamos mucho. Él rompió su beso y se alejó de mi rostro unos centímetros, acercó sus labios a mi oído izquierdo y me dijo:

"No digas estupideces, tú no tienes la culpa. No pasará nada, no te preocupes por el futuro, es mejor pensar en el presente" me susurró y me abrazó.

Vale...Yo estaba impresionada y pasmada, o sea, esa fue una frase tan inteligente y me llegó. Una frase que me ha hecho pensar que pude ser verdad¿puede? No, lo es, es un pensamiento y consejo real.

Al otro día...Fuimos llamados al despacho del profesor, larga charla...Consecuencia: Castigo de un mes limpiando la biblioteca y una vez a la semana limpiar los jardines. En la biblioteca estábamos encargados Ron y yo. Gin y Harry de los jardines, pero su trabajo era el más pesado que el nuestro. Salimos, cuando estábamos acercándonos a los jardines oímos aplausos, risas, bullicio y un gran gentío alrededor de la torre en la que estaba la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Los cuatro nos acercamos confundidos y empezamos a oír música...música de serenata y de esas románticas...Sólo se me vino a la cabeza una cosa: Malfoy dedicándole una serenata a McGonagall.

'_Estoy loca...jamás pasaría eso, es totalmente fuera de la normalidad, además eso sería muy raro y divertido, sin contar la vergüenza que hará el huroncito'_ pensé...Paré en seco junto con mis amigos al ver lo que ocurría '_Mmm...tu idea es errónea Hermione, creo que esto es real' _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

¡¡Draco Malfoy estaba vestido con un traje formal, con una rosa en su mano y con Crabbe y Goyle como guitarristas cantándole una serenata a McGonagall! Todos los alumnos de diferentes casas estaban riéndose y aplaudiendo birlándose del Slytherin. Los alumnos de Slytherin miraban con enojo, decepción e impotencia el ridículo de su compañero de casa. Yo me eche a reír a los brazos de Ron como loca y odos mis amigos hicieron igual.

Pero al parecer McGonagall no salía de su oficina. La ventana estaba cerrada y ni la punta de su nariz había sido vista. Harry y yo nos percatamos de esto y nos dirigimos allá. Harry tocó la puerta repetidas veces y nadie respondió, me miró impaciente y asentí con la cabeza.

Entramos y encontramos todo en perfecto orden, como siempre había estado la oficina de la subdirectora del colegio...Me acerqué a su escritorio.

"¿Profesora?" preguntó tímidamente.

"¿Profesora?" preguntó luego de unos segundos mi amigo.

"Aquí estoy muchachos" oímos la voz de la profesora McGonagall debajo del escritorio.

Nos acercamos y la encontramos sentada, abrazada de sus rodillas. Me acordé que cuando yo era pequeña y estaba triste, iba a al escritorio de mi papá y me escondía de la misma forma a sollozar y pasar mis penas tranquila. Yo y Harry nos miramos y luego conversamos con la profesora.

Resultó que la pobre estaba muy asustada y bastante apenada por todo, así que no iba a dar clases hasta que esto se solucionara. Nosotros intentamos animarla y hacer que se de cuenta que esto era una estupidez y que se no podía avergonzarse por una cosa que nosotros hicimos, etc... La alegramos y le subimos el ánimo, aunque dejó estrictamente prohibido ir a verla y que no saldría hasta que todo estuviera normal; luego de eso nos fuimos a donde nuestro rubio que fue nuestra víctima.

Ya los Slytherins estaban arrastrándolo para que dejara de hacer tal espectáculo y todo volvió a la calma...¿Para qué miento?...¡Nada que ver! Todos molestamos a Malfoy y fue un hazme reír hasta ahora, hasta la posteridad quedará marcado con esto.

Mmm...Resumen: Al día siguiente ya estaba lista el antídoto, Malfoy se lo tomó cuando Ron le dijo que McGonagall estaba preparando su matrimonio (¡ja, ja, ja!), volvió todo a la normalidad, Malfoy nos odia con todo su ¿corazón?...Cómo si tuviera uno, nos odia por haberle hecho eso, ahora escucho el bullicio del campo de Quiddittch mientras yo estoy acá escribiéndote'.

Ya había pasado la hora de su castigo y se fue rápidamente al campo para ver lo que quedaba del partido y con la impaciencia de saber si su equipo estaba ganando. Estaba bajando corriendo las escaleras cuando detrás de un pilar salió interponiéndose en su camino Luna Lovegood.

"¿Qué...haces...aquí?" le preguntó agitada y de mal humor la castaña.

"Te estaba buscando" respondió esta en un tono de superioridad "Tengo que decirte unas cuántas cosas...".

"¿Qué quieres decir tú?".

"Me robaste a Ron, él estaba muy bien junto a mí, pero me lo arrebataste".

"No me digas" dijo en sarcasmo "Pues él no te quería, sólo te pidió ser su novia por despecho".

"Eso sueñas tú sabelotodo, pero te debo advertir: Ten mucho cuidado conmigo, porque sabrás con quién te metiste por quitármelo" le advirtió de una forma tan amenazante que Hermione sintió algo de miedo.

"Él no es un objeto y nunca te lo quité. Él jamás fue tuyo" y dicho esto la castaña volvió emprender camino al campo de Quiddittch.

"¡Te arrepentirás Granger!" el gritó enfadada la rubia mientras miraba con recelo la figura de la muchacha perderse a la distancia y ya llevando a cabo su malévolo plan.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡Aloja! Bien, y yo sigo actualizando como puedo en las horas que estoy metida en el computador para que vean que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo (aunque me cueste mucho).

Este capítulo, cuando lo escribí me reí demasiado. Me acuerdo que no quedé satisfecha con el resultado, porque andaba de malas pulgas, pero al leerlo me reí mucho; así que ojalá les haya hecho, al menos, algo de gracia el asunto de este romance entre Draco-McGonagall.

Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora; espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review con su opinión (y lo mismo de siempre).

Me despido,

Gaby.


	29. Cuéntame al Oído

**Notas de la autora (17/Enero/2008): Edito este capítulo porque el sitio cerrará la cuenta del usuario que tenga letras de canciones en sus fics porque infringe los derechos de autor. Así que lo lamento. El capítulo se llama **"**Cuéntame al Oído" por la canción homónima de La Oreja de Van Gogh, por si quieren oírla o buscar la letra para que la última parte donde Hermione baja a la sala común de noche. El capítulo sigue siendo el mismo y mis notas de abajo también, así que no se preocupen. Lo siento por las molestias.

* * *

**Capítulo 29:

Ya quedaban unos meses para salir de clases, volver a casa y olvidarse un par de meses de los estudios, pero los que se graduaban ese año no iban a volver jamás, iban a irse por siempre y a enfrentarse al mundo siendo magos y realizar los sueños que cada estudiante planeaba llevar a cabo al irse de Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común conversando y ya sintiendo nostalgia de todos los años que han vivido en ese castillo que ha pasado a ser su segundo hogar y con sus compañeros de casa que han pasado a ser como su familia. Iban a extrañar todo eso, iban a perder una parte muy importante de sus vidas, pero ahora se enfrentarían a la realidad, porque detrás de los muros del castillo y lejos de los terrenos todo era diferente, había peligro y vivirían la realidad. Esperaban vivir nuevas experiencias enriquecedoras y que a todos les fuera bien, que fueran felices y que ojalá se pudieran juntar nuevamente.

"Parecemos ancianos veteranos hablando de sus años de colegio...Créanme, es mejor que no nos pongamos tan nostálgicos" reprochó Lavander cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero¿no sientes que esto va a ser un gran paso en nuestra vida, ya no nos volveremos a ver seguido" respondió Neville algo triste.

"Cálmate, podríamos juntarnos de vez en cuando, además no nos distanciaríamos tan fácilmente y de seguro habrán algunas cosas que ciertamente no extrañaremos de nuestros compañeros" dijo Dean.

"Sí, como los ronquidos de Ron al dormir" respondió Seamus.

"¡Oye! No ronco tanto..." replicó el pelirrojo a su lado.

"Eso crees tú" corrigió Harry burlón.

"Los libros de Hermione en su cama rompiendo la armonía del cuarto..." respondió Parvati.

"Los enormes maquillajes de Parvati que hacen que la habitación parezca un lugar donde venden pintura..." dijo Hermione mirando con odio a Parvati a su lado.

"Tus estúpidos peluches de niña pequeña".

"Tus cepillos de pelo haciendo una peluquería allá arriba".

"¡Tu maldito orden que me desespera! Parece la sala de McGonagall".

"¡Tu desorden y papeles de caramelos escondidos bajo las camas como un basurero!".

"¡Eso es mentira!" recriminó Parvati amenazadoramente.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó sarcástica la castaña.

Todos disfrutaban de esa discusión. Ron se fijó en la cara de Hermione, en verdad estaba enojada. Era divertido discutir con ella, como que le gustaba molestarla y atraer su atención y verla en el show era ciertamente deleitante.

"¡Cállense!" gritó Lavander sentándose entre ellas dos "Parvati, sinceramente tu parte de la habitación es una mezcla de peluquería y basurero, la tuya Hermione la de una oficina de archivadores con todo ese orden y esos libros lo convierten en la biblioteca de Gryffindor y mi parte es la que parece circo con tanta ropa...".

"No me lo hubiera imaginado, que gran confesión" agregó Dean.

"Que simpático tú" reprochó Hermione.

"Me acuerdo cuando estábamos en primero y en la primera clases de Encantamientos Seamus hizo explotar la pluma" dijo Harry sonriente.

"¡Es cierto, quemabas todo con tus hechizos!" agregó Ron riéndose.

"Era un problema de varita, me tuve que comprar una nueva en segundo" dijo Seamus algo avergonzado.

"Sí, o siempre perdía mis cosas, era un despistado total" comentó Neville sonriendo.

"¿Eras, querrás decir que lo eres aún" dijo Parvati.

"Vale, es cierto".

"¿Y cuándo Harry andaba tras Cho?" preguntó Seamus.

"¡Cierto! Eso era como una telenovela, cuando Harry la invitó en cuarto, cuando salió con ella a comer el año pasado" dijo Lavender.

"¡Con una cachetada estampada en su cara!"– completó Dean entre risas.

"Es verdad, pero créanme que eso dolió y mucho" confesó Harry tocando con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla.

"Eres todo un Donjuán amigo mío" comentó Ron alzando las cejas.

"A decir verdad Harry, creo que eres patético en las citas" dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

"Gracias por su apoyo moral, es impresionante" respondió Harry.

Se oyó unos pasos y todos voltearon sus cabezas; vieron como Ginny entraba junto a Colin y Britney en la sala común.

"¡Hola!" saludaron los tres chicos de sexto.

"¡Hola!" dijeron al unísono los demás.

"¿Qué hacían?" preguntó Britney curiosa.

"Recordábamos anécdotas del pasado" respondió Neville.

"Sí, como cuando Harry estaba colado por Chang" comentó Seamus.

"Bueno, nos vemos después, adiós" se despidió Colin y con sus amigas se fueron a los respectivos dormitorios de cada uno.

"¡Y lo del filtro de Malfoy!" comentó Lavender.

"¡Sí!...¡Esa la hicieron enorme muchachos, los felicito!" dijo Seamus.

"Gracias, pero todo fue gracias a Hermione y a Gin" respondió Harry.

"Es verdad, sin ellas nada hubiera pasado..." agregó el pelirrojo "¿verdad Hermione?...¿Hermione?

Todos voltearon a ver donde estaba sentada la castaña, pero no estaba. Luego vieron como la figura de la chica subía las escaleras y se perdía de su vista. No le dieron importancia y siguieron conversando.

Hermione parecía haber sido la única en notarlo. La mirada de Gin era diferente, no era la misma. Sus ojos castaños estaban sin ese brillo particular y eso causaba mucha confusión en la castaña. Subía lentamente los escalones. Sacando conclusiones apresuradas sólo había una razón, una palabra que definía su repentina tristeza, un solo nombre...

Se detuvo en una puerta, titubeó un poco en llamar para entrar; pero entró sin llamar. Era una habitación con cuatro camas, en una estaba la amiga de Ginny, Britney. La castaña se acercó hasta ella.

"Hola Britney¿me podrías decir dónde se encuentra Ginny?" le preguntó.

"Hola, está allí" respondió tristemente señalando una cama y se veía una melena pelirroja asomándose " Créeme, está muy mal, así que cuidado si le dices algo...Te lo advierto" le susurró al oído Britney y Hermione asintió.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, la rodeó y se encontró con una persona apoyada en el borde de la cama, sentada en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Ella se conmovió de ver a su amiga así, Gin siempre había sido la más fuerte, la más segura, la que nunca lloraba y jamás dejaba ver sus debilidades, pero se veía tan vulnerable de aquella forma. Britney la siguió y las dos se miraron nerviosas, luego la castaña se sentó junto a Ginny y Britney se sentaba en la cama seguido de la chica se séptimo.

"Gin" le dijo dulcemente Hermione.

"No me pasa nada, déjame" le respondió Ginny aún entre sus brazos.

"Gin, por favor, estamos preocupadas por ti y te queremos ayudar" le suplicó Britney sentándose frente a ella.

"¡Váyanse!" replicó ella enojada.

"Esta también es mi habitación así que si Hermione quiere estar aquí, está aquí con mi autorización" le respondió Britney cruzándose de brazos" Ginny, eres nuestra amiga, queremos ayudarte...No estás bien, nunca te pones de esa forma".

"Por favor, estamos aquí para escucharte y apoyarte en todo" agregó Hermione poniendo una mano en los hombros de la pelirroja.

Ginny levantó su rostro. Sus ojos castaños estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y su cabello desordenado. Sus pecas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y sus labios húmedos, sus mejillas rojas y al igual que su nariz.

"Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias" dijo ella abrazando a las dos.

"No te preocupes Gin, pero desde que entramos a la sala común dejaste de sonreír" comentó Brit preocupada.

"Y tus ojos...estaban vidriosos" agregó Hermione.

"Es que...soy buena ocultando mis sentimientos, pero hay veces que hacerme la más fuerte, la que nunca se pone a llorar hace que me sienta más vulnerable y triste en este mundo" respondió ella secándose una lágrimas.

"Oye, sabes que Harry es un idiota que jamás se ha puesto a pensar si a ti te gusta él, pero no tienes que ponerte así" replicó Britney.

"Es que...no puedo evitar sentirme mal, me gusta Harry, siempre ha sido igual y cuando oí que hablaban de Cho recordé que él se fijo en ella y le gustó¡siendo que yo he estado detrás de él desde que tenía diez años!".

"Para la próxima publícalo en 'El Profeta' si vas a gritarlo" Gin y Hermione sonrieron por el comentario.

"Lo sé y creo que está en todo tu derecho de sentir eso, pero pienso que si aún estás enamorada de él, deberías jugártela – dijo la castaña.

"Es mejor intentarlo que nunca haberlo hecho".

"Pero no es tan fácil Brit¿qué pasa si no me acepta, dejaríamos de ser amigos y lo peor tendría que verle su cara en el colegio, en mi casa cuando vaya de vacaciones, cuando abra el periódico con esas estúpidas fotos de 'El niño que vivió' y hasta en la sopa me va aparecer su cara..." respondió enojadísima Ginny y sus orejas adquirían un color rojo.

"¡Cálmate!" dijo Hermione.

"Pero aún así lo quieres" finalizó Britney asintiendo y cerrando los ojos.

"Exacto...¿Por qué me debe pasar eso a mí?".

"¿Quién sabe?...Tal vez Merlín o Dumbledore" dijo Brit tratando de hacerlo como un chiste pero ninguna se rió.

"Britney, creo que te está poniendo como Luna de lo lunática que estás" dijo Ginny y todas rieron.

"Hablando de Luna, la semana pasada cuando iba al campo de Quiddittch después de mi castigo, Luna me amenazó por haberle 'quitado' a su Ron" comentó Hermione enojada.

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendida Britney sentándose junto a la castaña que ahora estaba a punto de tirar humo de las orejas por la rabia que sentía "Tranquilízate. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que hubiera caído tan bajo para llegar a ese extremo".

"Es cierto y deberías cuidarte de ella Hermione, Luna cuando se propone ser peligrosa lo es y puede causarte varios problemas" le advirtió la pelirroja seria mientras la otra chica asentía.

"Gracias" agradeció la castaña.

Después de unos momentos Hermione se fue de la habitación y llegó a la sala común donde se encontraban todos en su conversación. Cuando la vieron llegar se sorprendieron.

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Ron curioso.

"Hablaba con Brit y Gin" contestó ella.

"¿Cómo te puedes llevar tan bien con ella, Britney es una vanidosa total" comentó Parvati con aire de superioridad.

"Mejor no hables Parvati, tú eres su ejemplo a seguir" respondió Hermione y todos se reían.

"¿De qué hablaban?" preguntó Neville.

"No les interesa en lo más mínimo a ustedes metiches" contestó la castaña torciendo los ojos.

"Vale" dijeron todos y siguieron conversando.

Ya era la media noche. No podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abajo. Todo estaba en completo silencio, la luz de la luna junto con las estrellas atravesaban los cristales de las ventanas y el crepitar del fuego de las antorchas alumbraba las escaleras a medida que iba bajando.

Llegó a la sala común y cuando sus pies descalzos tuvieron contacto con el frío suelo sintió una escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. Caminó hasta acercarse a los sillones y se encontró con ella dormida en uno de los sillones junto a una pila de libros y pergaminos con botellitas de tinta desparramados en una mesita al lado del sillón en donde yacía ella. Parecía un ángel verla dormir; sus mechones castaños caían por su rostro y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. No podía resistirse, tenía ganas de besarla, de abrazarla y de tenerla a su lado para siempre. Se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazó rodeando su brazo en la cintura de la chica...No podía resistirse a la tentación, tenía la necesidad de besarla...Tomó aire y se acercó a sus labios hasta juntarlos con los suyos...

"**Cuéntame al oído,**

**muy despacio y muy bajito,**

**por qué tiene tanta luz este día tan**

**sombrío. Cuéntame al oído,**

**si es sincero eso que ha dicho,**

**o son frases disfrazadas**

**esperando sólo un guiño"**

Ella despertó de súbito, estaba soñando que Ron la estaba besando y al parecer era real. Tardó en reaccionar, pero pronto sintió esa sensación de calor que invadía todo su cuerpo y unas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Cerró los ojos y le correspondió de la misma forma el beso. Estaba feliz, estaba completa, sentía que el mundo dejaba de girar, que el tiempo se detenía y eran solos ellos en el mundo mientras nada más pasaba, sólo ese momento, sólo ese beso...

"**El cielo acostado,**

**detuvo el tiempo en el beso,**

**y ese beso a mí en el tiempo"**

Él se sorprendió de que ella haya despertado, pero estaba mucho más contento sabiendo que concientemente correspondía de la misma intensidad el beso. Sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían y que corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte. Ojalá siempre pudiera besarla, ojalá siempre tenerla a su lado, ojalá que siempre fuera suya, ojalá que no existiera el mundo y solo ellos dos estuvieran sin interrupciones.

Él puso sus dos manos en su cintura y ella alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

"**Cuéntame al oído,**

**a que sabe ese momento,**

**dónde esperan hoy los días en**

**que aquello era un sueño. Cuéntame al oído,**

**donde quedan hoy tus miedos,**

**si aún guardas sus caricias en la**

**caja del recuerdo"**

Pero como no todo dura para siempre, la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron lentamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos azules que la hacían suspirar y con ellos soñaba incluso despierta todos los días. Él le sonrió y la abrazó. Ella también esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a su oído.

"Te amo mucho Ron Weasley como para dejarte ir" le susurró la chica besándolo detrás de la oreja.

"Y yo a ti más, nunca te escaparás de mí Hermione Granger..." respondió él contento y la abrazaba más fuerte.

Sentía que si no la tenía cerca de él, si no podía tocarla, si no podía besarla, si no podía respirar su fragancia, si no podía verla; ella ya no estaría a su lado, pero él nunca ha sabido que eso jamás pasaría, no por ahora...Ya que ella de verdad lo amaba profundamente...

"**Cuéntame, cuéntame. El cielo acostado,**

**detuvo el tiempo en el beso,**

**y ese beso a mí en el tiempo"**

¿Todo era real¿Era verdad que ella lo quería mucho¿Esto era un sueño¿o eran sólo frases que decía para jugar con él?...No podía ser cierto, esos besos y caricias, esas frases, esas miradas eran reales. Eran verdaderas, demostraban sus sentimientos más profundos y él estaba en las nubes, completo, contento y sabiendo que era correspondido estaba bien.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hello! He amanecido de buenas (es que últimamente he andado de malas pulgas) y como si Dios me hubiera mandado una luz divina (el mechero del laboratorio de química) me dijo que debía actualizar esta historia, porque hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada... Entonces acá estoy subiendo en un tiempo respetable el capítulo. 

Creo que cuando lo escribí, en noviembre del año pasado, estaba con el aire romántico; y era porque me gustaba alguien... y la media teleserie venezolana que mejor ahorro tiempo, así que comprendan que yo también puedo ser melosa cuando se me da la gana.

Un pequeño comenterio: Supe por ahí que el nuevo Papa, Benedicto XVI, no le gustaba 'Harry Potter' y habló pésimo de la saga de libros. Así que me gustaría expresar mi opinión que encuentro un descriterio enorme al decirlo, porque no sólo por hablar de magia (la magia controla el destino, o sea controla la voluntad de Dios) no quiere decir que Dios no sea de importancia.

Y sin más, ya me debo despedir. Quiero decirles que quedan 3 capítulos y se acaba la historia... Así que atentos a las actualizaciones que vienen con acontecimientos para rematar y terminar el séptimo año en el colegio.

Kisses,

PasTeLiTo De MeRenGuE LuCuMa!


	30. Lo que se hace por amor

**Notas de la Autora:** A los que no les guste totalmente la pareja Harry y Ginny, absténganse de leer. También, pido disculpas por los insultos de Hermione y Luna al final del capítulo.

¡Ah! Y la canción del capítulo anterior era 'Cuentame al Oído' del grupo 'La Oreja de Van Gogh'.

¡Eso es todo, a leer!

* * *

Capítulo 30:

"Querido Diario:

Creo que este año ha sido uno de los más intensos que he vivido en toda mi vida. Me han pasado tantas cosas en tan sólo unos meses que han cambiado mi forma de ser.  
No sólo el hecho de ser bruja y tener dos mundos a los que pertenezco, sino todas las emociones vividas.  
Ahora me pregunto¿Qué me queda por vivir, daré un gran paso, saldré de Hogwarts, pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perder a mis amigos, cada uno irá por su camino y todo será diferente, mas tengo también la esperanza de que siempre estemos en contacto.  
En fin, tengo todo el verano para darle vueltas ese tema en mi cabeza.  
Veamos, en dos días más habrá una fiesta. Será una fiesta desde los de quinto año en adelante y serán todas las casas juntas. Se hará en las orillas del lago, con música y comida...Por primera vez creo de que necesitábamos algo para relajarnos, además que nos tendremos que ir del colegio pronto y el estrés me mata. Lo único desagradable de esa fiesta será que estará Lunática Lovegood y todavía me da pánico su 'amenaza' así que siempre ando alerta.  
¡Ron es tan tierno! Cuando la profesora Trewlancey anunció lo del baile en sus clases con los séptimos, él fue corriendo hasta el aula de Aritmeticia a decirme que yo fuera su pareja...Yo ya sabía lo del baile, porque la profesora lo explicó y era una fiesta, no baile. Te juro que fue tan lindo él. Le dije que era una fiesta y no había que llevar parejas, pero se lo agradecí sinceramente y de todo corazón. Me acerqué y lo besé discretamente en la comisura de los labios y le sonreí para que entendiera que si hubiera sido con parejas, de inmediato acepto ser la suya.  
También estoy desarrollando un plan para que Ginny se le declare a Harry, porque tengo grandes sospechas que a él le gusta, así que mejor los ayudo.  
Me despido"

Oye, tenemos que ir a nuestro castigo – dijo Ron sentándose junto a Hermione que acababa de escribir en su diario.  
- Es cierto, también Gin tiene que ir junto con Harry – respondió Hermione levantándose de su asiento.  
- ¿A ellos les tocaba ayudar a limpiar los jardines?  
- Sí, ya deben estar allá, así que mejor vámonos a la biblioteca... – ordenó ella.  
- ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando me das órdenes – le dijo Ron abrazándola por la cintura.  
- Me gusta ser mandona, además me encanta ver como las sigues... – contestó ella sonriendo y soltándose de los brazos del pelirrojo – Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Mientras estos dos jóvenes se dirigían a la biblioteca, Harry y Ginny estaban en los jardines recogiendo la basura, como ramas y pétalos de flores que se caían de los tallos.  
- No creo que Josephine esté enojada contigo – repitió torciendo los ojos Ginny.  
- Vale, te creo...  
- ¿No puedes decir otra cosa además de "Vale, te creo", te he hablado millones de cosas y siempre me respondes así  
- Es que no sé que decirte...  
-¡Claro que sabes! – contestó ella enojada- Me tienes aburrida Harry Potter!... Siempre andas con tus secretos y nunca me cuentas nada, me gustaría saber que piensas de vez en cuando, yo te cuento mi vida completa y tú sólo te limitas a escucharme, pero nunca me hablas de ti...  
- ¡No me hables así Ginny, cada persona tiene sus secretos! De seguro tú tampoco me cuentas todo lo que te pasa – dijo dándose vuelta el moreno y tomó por los hombros a Ginny para quedar frente a frente – Así que déjame con mis secretos tranquilo.  
- ¿Secretos?...Por favor, la palabra secretos no pueden ir en la misma oración que tú, eres un libro abierto Potter, aunque intentes esconder tus sentimientos es obvio lo que te pasa...Estas triste  
-¡Cállate!...Yo no debería estar hablando de estas cosas contigo  
-¡Genial! – contestó ella soltándose las manos de Harry de sus hombros – ¡El Gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que se enfrentó a Voldemort muchas veces y lo derrotó le tiene miedo a una adolescente de 16 años! – gritó ella con rabia y tono de voz irónica – Me tienes miedo, acéptalo...Dices ser mi amigo, pero no lo eres, porque nunca me dejas ayudarte...  
-¡Cállate! – le gritó avanzando hacia ella.  
-¿Ves, no soportas que te diga la verdad, porque no la aceptas, sólo me respondes con evasivas y prefieres que calle antes de que te diga la realidad de tu pobre persona – contestó ella sonriendo acercándose a Harry.  
-¡Cállate Ginny!  
-¿Cómo me vas a callar?...No puedes callarme Harry, créeme, yo digo lo que quiero y lo que se me da la gana  
-¿Quieres que te calle? – preguntó él acercándose aún más a la pelirroja peligrosamente - ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que me preocupa tanto? – le preguntó casi en un susurro.  
-Me harías feliz con eso, pero jamás podrás callarme Harry, eso nunca...  
-¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó él y la tomó por la cintura.  
Harry acercó sus labios a los de Ginny. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, pero una sensación de calor increíble le invadió todo su cuerpo y le correspondió aquel beso, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, pero fue como un hermoso regalo cuando él la tomó más fuerte y la atrajo más cerca. Millones de emociones pasaban en los corazones de cada uno, por fin se habían besado...Al fin.

-Dije que podía callarte – dijo Harry cuando se habían separado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja.  
-Debo aceptar mi derrota, me has dejado sin palabras Potter – contestó ella sonriendo – Y...¿Cuál era ese secreto que me ibas a decir?  
-Creo que ya lo sabes, es más, si quieres te lo digo de nuevo...O mejor aún, te pediré algo.  
-Bien, dime.  
-Ginny, me gustas mucho, es más...Estoy enamorado de ti y pues¿querrías ser mi novia? – le preguntó sonrojado Harry.  
-Harry – la pelirroja suspiro – Llevo colada por ti desde que llegué a Hogwarts y recién después de todos estos años me lo pides. Creo que te diré que... - Harry ya estaba preparado psicológicamente para lo peor - ¡Sí!  
-¿En serio? – preguntó feliz él.  
-¿Crees que bromeo con un asunto tan serio?  
-Pues, eres tú, por supuesto que tengo mis dudas – respondió alzando una ceja.  
-Tontito – le dijo ella y lo besó en los labios.

oooooooooo

Ya había llegado el día de la fiesta y por supuesto que todo el colegio se enteró de la relación entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. A Ron casi le da un ataque cardiaco, pero después de darle un gran sermón al pobre de su amigo que si le hacía algo a su hermana iba a terminar en el cementerio todo fue color rosa. Hermione estaba súper contenta por sus amigos, ya era hora que todo eso pasara y que todos fueran felices.  
-¡Te ves increíble! – dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione.  
-¿No crees que se me ve mal?  
-No Hermione, te ves genial...  
Como a la fiesta no se iba con uniforme, los alumnos irían con ropa común y corriente. Hermione se había puesto una polera a tiritas negra con una falda negra y puntitos rosas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias, típica ropa muggle. Y Ginny se había producido para la ocasión, un capri blanco y una polera a strapless roja se había puesto.  
-Impresionar a Harry sobre todas las cosas – comentó Hermione mientras se depilaba las cejas con una pinza en el baño.  
-Así es, así sabrá con quién va – respondió Ginny.  
-Nos vemos muy bien amiga.  
-Es que somos geniales Hermione, hay que aceptarlo... – Ginny entró al baño – Mi hermanito tiene mucha suerte de andar contigo y Harry de tenerme a mí.  
-Que humilde ese comentario  
-Lo sé...  
Luego de seguir conversando durante unos minutos bajaron a la sala común donde las esperaban los chicos. Los dos se sonrojaron al verlas y ellas también. Ron iba con una camisa negra con rayas blancas delgadas y unos jeans y Harry con una camisa azul oscuro.  
-¡Fiesta! – dijo emocionada Ginny.  
-Cálmate, me tienes loca... – replicó Hermione.  
-¿Irán todas las casas? – preguntó Ron.  
-Por supuesto que sí, Ron – respondió Harry torciendo los ojos – Eres prefecto y no sabes tú...  
-Es que se me olvido  
-Ajá – dijo después de un suspiro la castaña.  
A la orilla del lago ya estaba todo listo. Habían luces de colores en los árboles y una larga esa llena de bocadillos y alcohol. También un toca discos mágico en los que se escuchaba la música y muchos alumnos ya bailando en la fiesta. Pronto nuestros cuatro amigos se pusieron a bailar una música rápida.  
Después de una hora de bailar los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la mesa en donde habían bocadillos y algo para beber.  
-Nunca creí que bailaras tan bien, Harry – comentó Ginny después de tomar un vaso de ponche.  
-Yo tampoco lo sabía, lo acabo de descubrir ahora – respondió él.  
-Ron...te quiero mucho, pero me pisaste como tres veces el pie derecho – replicó Hermione.  
-Lo siento, Hermione – se disculpó el pelirrojo a su lado.  
-¡Hola a todos! – saludó Britney junto a Colin.  
-¡Hola! – saludaron los cuatro.  
-¿Cómo la han pasado? – preguntó Colin sirviéndose ponche.  
-Muy bien¿y ustedes? – preguntó Harry.  
-Igualmente...Gin, necesitamos hablar algo contigo – dijo Britney sonriendo nerviosamente y tomó el brazo de su amiga y prácticamente la arrastró.  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny preocupada.  
-Oye, lamento molestarte, pero quiero que veas a Luna... – dijo nerviosa Britney y señaló a un grupo de chicos que estaban más o menos cerca.  
Luna estaba bebiendo whiskey de fuego junto con unos compañeros. Estaban bailando alocadamente y eso se veía muy extraño en la rubia que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a donde se encontraba su hermano y Hermione.  
-¿Luna está bebiendo? – preguntó incrédula Ginny.  
-Así es amiga – respondió Colin – Y creo que tendremos algunos problemas...  
-¿Sabes a lo que nos referimos cierto? - preguntó Britney.  
-Lo sé, esto estará mal – contestó Ginny – Me iré donde Hermione, seré su guardaespaldas toda la noche...Gracias amigos – agradeció ella abrazándolos y se fue donde estaban los demás.  
-¿Qué querían hablar contigo? – preguntó curioso Ron.  
-Ron, no metas tu nariz en mis asuntos – respondió malhumorada Ginny.  
-Que simpática.  
-Y tú que amable.  
-Malhumorada.  
-Feo.  
-Pecosa enana.  
-Cálmate Ronald Billius Weasley – dijo Ginny burlona demostrando que nadie le ganaba en esas pequeñas peleas y causando las risas de sus amigos.  
-¡Hola! – saludó una persona detrás de ellos.  
Los cuatro de dieron vuelta y Ginny estaba que se moría, al frente de ellos estaba Luna Lovegood. Hermione miró con rencor a la muchacha mientras los dos chicos estaban desconcertados, pero no dejaron de ser amables con ella.  
-Hola, Luna – saludó Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Hola, Ron – saludó la rubia al joven pelirrojo.  
-Hola – saludó éste bajando su mirada a la pequeña minifalda azul de ésta.  
-¡Nosotras también existimos! – gritó Ginny enojada – Hola Luna  
-Ah, ustedes dos...Mi buena amiga la pelirroja y mi gran amiga Granger – sonrió ella bobamente mientras se acercaba a Hermione.  
-¿Has estado bebiendo? – preguntó Ron preocupado.  
-Sí¿te importa?...Para pasar las penas de amor – contestó ella sacando una botellas de whiskey y bebiéndosela entera de una sola vez.  
-Que pena tu vida Lunática, de verdad me das lástima – dijo irónicamente con la sonrisa más cínica del mundo Hermione.  
-¡Tú me hiciste esto Sangre Sucia!...Me quitaste a mi Ron – dijo acercándose a ella.  
-¡Cuidadito Lunática! Ya te dije que él nunca fue tuyo y él eligió con quién quedarse...¿Quién iba a preferir quedarse con una chiflada como tú? – Hermione rió - ¡Nadie!  
Todos estaban mirando aquella escena, ya nadie bailaba sino que prestaban atención a la discusión entre las dos chicas. Ron estaba sorprendido, mientras que Harry y Ginny se miraban asustados, cuando Hermione se enojaba, era como si un asteroide chocara con la tierra.  
-¡Cállate perra maldita! – le gritó Luna enojada.  
-¡Tú no me vienes a callar Lunática! – le contestó enfadada la castaña.  
-¿Eso crees? – preguntó ella irónicamente y tomó una botella de whiskey de la mesa y le vertió en toda la ropa de la chica – Te ves increíble...  
-Esta ropa es muy cara y tú me vienes a hacer esto...¡Me la pagarás! – y dicho esto tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo lanzó a la cara, así dando inicio a una guerra entre esas dos.  
-¡Hay que detenerlas! – gritó Ginny e intentó acercarse, pero era imposible.  
-¿Qué haremos?...Se pueden meter en líos si las encuentras así – Harry estaba con una ansiedad enorme de echarse a reír y hacer apuestas a ver quién ganaba.  
-No puedo creer que se peleen por ti - comentó Ginny viendo a su hermano.  
Mientras tanto de alguna forma inexplicable la pelea de comida se había transformado a insultos y cateadas, tirones de pelos y rasguños. Las dos parecían fuera de control.  
Hermione calló rodando hasta llegar la lago y Luna fue detrás de ella para acabarla totalmente, entre tirones y golpes, las dos cayeron al agua.  
-¡Se acabó! – gritó enojada Ginny - ¡Britney, detengámoslas!  
-¡Es cierto! – apoyó ella detrás de la pelirroja y las dos se tiraron al agua.  
Después de que las lograron separar y recibir algunos golpes de cada una, por fin pudieron salir. Hermione estaba horrible por decirlo menos, su pelo estaba entero mojado, se le corrió el rimel y toda su ropa estaba empapada. Cuando salió se fue junto a sus amigos.  
-Se las verá conmigo, nadie se mete con Hermione Granger, nadie...Perra asquerosa, es una puta cualquiera, imbécil de porquería, de seguro se la agarra cualquiera, como es tan poca cosa...  
-¿Terminaste con tus insultos? – preguntó Ginny.  
-No, aún me quedan muchos más – contestó Hermione estrujando su cabello mientras el agua caía de él.  
-Jamás me imaginé esto de ti, Hermy – comentó Harry impresionado.  
-Pues imagínate todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer.  
-Al menos hay muchas cosas positivas que podemos sacar de esto... – dijo Ron sonriendo.  
-¿Estás loco? – preguntó Ginny a punto de matarlo.  
-¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Harry.  
-Pues, vi por primera vez a Hermione Granger peleando por mí, me la pasé genial y ahora puedo estar libremente junto a ella...  
-Ron...eso fue muy estúpido – dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.  
-Lo sé – saco la lengua traviesamente e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó.  
-Te puedo mojar, cuidado...  
- Me da lo mismo – y se abrazaron.

Ahí se quedaron unos minutos más las jóvenes parejas mientras disfrutaban de las estrellas esparcidas en el cielo con la luna estampada en él después de una larga noche.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡Hola a todos! Pues, he agregado rápidamente este capítulo porque estaba algo aburrida en casa sin saber qué hacer; y tengo otra razón de poder mayor: Como deberían saber, esta historia ya está terminada en otro sitio web; y allí me pidieron publicar la secuela de ésta historia... Así que prefiero terminar de subir todos los capítulos en poco tiempo para después ir a la par subiendo acá y en la otra página la secuela.

En fin... Este capítulo es algo raro, ya que la discusión de Ginny y Harry la encontré bastante precipitada (analizando mi escritura de hace unos meses atrás), pido disculpas por no darle mayor argumentos a eso.

Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora. A todos los que me han dicho que igual les daba pena que la historia terminaba; pues NO... Esto tiene para rato, así que terminando 'Querido Diario' me pondré a afinar los últimos detalles de 'Querido Diario II', y déjenme decirles que está mucho mejor que esta... tiene más, argumentos; etc.

Gracias y estén pendientes de las actualizaciones,

Sirenita!


	31. My Secrets

Capítulo 31:

Este día de Junio se llevaba a cabo la última visita a Homesgdade y los estudiantes de tercero hasta sexto eran lo que lo disfrutaban al máximo, pero algunos de séptimo no. Muchos compraban trajes de gala para la graduación que se llevaría a cabo ese jueves, antes de partir en el tren para llegar a Londres y no volver a ir al colegio Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron ya habían elegido sus túnicas. Harry una verde esmeralda, muy parecida a la que usó en cuarto, pero como creció esa ya no le quedaba y Ron una azul marino, él podía comprarse una túnica ya que Fred y George tenían mucho éxito en la tienda de bromas.  
Pero Hermione y Ginny, ella tenía que comprarse un vestido de gala porque obviamente fue invitada por su estupendo (pero no es mío ...Quiero a Harry!) novio y Hermione es pareja de Ron. Ya habían estado una hora viendo vestidos y vestidos, mientras los dos muchachos estaban que se traían unos sacos de dormir para instalarse a vivir allí.

¿Cómo puede ser que se tarden tanto? – preguntó como por décima vez Ron en cinco minutos apoyando su mentón en la palma de la mano.  
- Bueno, creo que deben escoger lo que para ellas sea perfecto – respondió Harry fastidiado.  
- ¿Has leído un libro de sicología femenina?  
- No, oye, sólo creo que debe ser por eso – replicó Harry haciéndose el ofendido.  
- Bien.  
_  
En los vestidores..._

Bien, déjame ver ese vestido – pidió Ginny saliendo desde su vestidor con un vestido color rojo, escotado, largo y con vuelitos.  
- Mira – dijo Hermione saliendo unos segundos después con un vestido color piel hasta las rodillas, strapless y un escote.  
- ¡Se te ve bien! – exclamó la pelirroja – Sólo que...Si te agachas un poco, enseñarás demasiado.  
- Sí, vamos a ver la opinión de los chicos – opinó la castaña y salieron de los vestidores.

Cuando ellas salieron Harry y Ron tenían la esperanza de que Merlín los había escuchado. Al verlas Ron empezó a notar el cuerpo de Hermione viendo aquellas partes desconocidas para su vista que por supuesto que le gustaban, pero...no iba a permitir que saliera con ese vestido. Harry también comenzó a ver el pronunciado escote de Ginny, pero sintió un codazo de parte de Ron que se dirigió directo a sus costillas que lo miraba con cara de: "Cuidado, ella es mi hermana".

Y bien¿qué opinan? – preguntó la pelirroja dándose una vuelta.  
- Pues, se ven bien, pero...¿No crees que ese escote es muy...? – no podía encontrar Harry la palabra adecuada.  
- Sí, ya lo había pensado, así que este vestido no lo compraré – rectificó ella sonriendo y sonrió a Harry.  
- Ron...Créeme que he notado como me miras – dijo algo malhumorada y ahí fue cuando Ron volvió a la realidad y le sonrió nervioso – Si quieres darme la opinión del vestido te lo agradecería... – Harry y Ginny se rieron de la actitud del pelirrojo.  
- Vale...Hermione, quiero que te quites eso ¡ahora! No te voy a dejar salir con ese vestido que no tapa casi nada... – criticó Ron cruzándose de brazos.  
- Pero parece que a ti te había gustado mucho – replicó con voz de niña pequeña.

'_Por supuesto que me gustó...Merlín, no soy ciego'_ pensó Ron.

Vale, mejor vayamos a ver otros vestidos – ordenó torciendo los ojos la castaña y volvieron a entrar en los vestidores.

_Una hora más tarde..._  
- ¡Miren! – gritó entre risas Ginny saliendo junto a Hermione de los vestidores.

Harry y Ron se quedaron paralizados. Tenían los ojos como platos de lo abiertos que lo tenían y la quijada parecía mucho más grande que el rostro. Las chicas sólo rieron nuevamente ante la reacción de ellos.

Son...vestidos...de...de...¡novia! – dijo unos segundos después Ron.

¡Así es! – respondió Hermione sonriendo abiertamente.

Las dos andaban con vestidos de novias. Ginny con uno escotado y largo, con una cola y Hermione tenía puesto uno al estilo antiguo con vuelo y cola de tres metros.

Por lo que veo no les ha gustado – comentó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No es eso...si no que...Bueno...es extraño verlas vestidas de novias, no se van a casar y también se ven...muy bien – contestó Harry tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mientras se levantaba del asiento y abrazó a Ginny.  
- Gracias, pero esto era sólo para divertirnos así que nos iremos a quitar los trajes ahora – le dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose.  
- Tú eres la novia más hermosa del mundo – comentó Ron besando a Hermione.  
- Así me gusta – dijo ella entre risas y se fue junto con Ginny a quitarse los vestidos.

_Quince minutos después..._

¡Al fin salimos de esa maldita tienda! – gritó contentó Ron mientras caminaban en las calles.  
- Oigan, necesitábamos nuestro tiempo para escoger el vestido perfecto – replicó Ginny después de un suspiro.  
- Pero ya estábamos pensando en pasar nuestras vacaciones allá – comentó entre risas Harry.  
- Que graciosos – criticó entre dientes Hermione.

"Querido Diario:

Ya se está acabando el año escolar, y con él se acaban los años que pasé en este colegio. Todo acabó, todo será diferente, nada volverá a ser igual. Me da mucha pena pensar que no volveré al inicio de septiembre acá y volveré a ver a mis amigos, a estudiar, a divertirme e intentar ser la mejor del mundo, la más reconocida, la más conocida, la más estudiosa...  
Han pasado tantas cosas, Ginny y Harry son novios, Voldemort fue derrotado, me hice amigas de Parvati y Lavander y estoy junto a Ron, tantas cosas, tantas emociones vividas en tan sólo dos años, en realidad...siete años, desde que recibí esa carta que decía que era bruja y vendría a estudiar a Hogwarts sabía que nada sería igual y que viviría experiencias increíbles y lo fueron, fueron increíbles e intensas.

Hubieron acontecimientos tristes como cuando Cedric Diggory murió o Sirius cayó bajo el velo hace dos años atrás, pero también algunos llenos de dicha: Cuando Harry descubrió que Sirius era su padrino, mi primer beso o los partidos de Quiddittch ganados, mas cada uno han dejado una huella impresa en mi alma, en mi corazón y creo que ni el paso del tiempo borraran esas marcas.

¿Qué me depara el destino? No lo sé, no quiero preocuparme del futuro. Hay que vivir el día a día, sin pensar en el futuro ni tampoco torturarse con el pasado, porque tenemos que intentar vivir la mayor cantidad de emociones en nuestra vida; tanto como el sufrimiento, la alegría, la dicha, el dolor, la pena, el enojo, la seriedad, la confusión y sobre todo...El amor.

Vivimos para eso, amar y lo mejor de ese sentimiento es cuando sabes que eres amado y empiezo a pensar que eso es cierto. Estoy feliz, amo y soy amada.  
Y ahora que salgo del colegio, cierro un capítulo de mi vida, pero se abre otro. No es el fin de esto, sino todo lo contrario, es el comienzo de algo nuevo...".

Eso era lo último que había escrito esa tarde, después de ir al pueblo los cuatro llegaron a Hogwarts y comenzaron a conversar mientras ella escribía en su diario. Luego de que ella se fuera a dormir junto con Ginny y Harry lo esperó algunos minutos para subir, pero como él estaba ocupado con un pergamino para Snape sobre Pociones para que le subiera de alguna forma su calificación.

Cuando ya había terminado, el pelirrojo se percató que las pertenencias de Hermione habían quedado en la mesa y vio como su diario se había quedado abierto como aquella noche en que lo leyó. Nuevamente tuvo ese conflicto de conciencia si entre leerlo o no y al final, como nadie resiste aquella tentación lo leyó.

Finalizó de leer lo que había escrito esa tarde y se dio cuenta de algo...Desde que había estado "saliendo" con ella¡todavía no le pedía que fuera su novia!

'_Bien, no es nada serio...En definitiva, somos dos amigos que se dan besos, abrazos y se dicen cosas melosas sin ningún compromiso alguno. O sea, ella puede estar con otro y no tiene sentimiento de culpa, porque no somos nada...Bien'_ pensó Ron pero una vocecita en su cabeza dijo:

"Deberías saber que así no son las cosas, pídele que sean novios y así siempre tendrás la seguridad que es sólo tuya..."

'_¿Sólo mía?...Tienes razón eso haré, le pediré que sea mi novia mañana en la mañana y listo'._  
- "Haber, en primer lugar nunca digas que es tuya, eso es MUY posesivo de tu parte Ronald Weasley y segundo, no se lo tienes que pedir como si le pidieras que te prestara el lápiz así como así. Tienes que hacerlo de una forma...especial".

'_Vale, pero ¿especial¿Te refieres romántica?'._  
- "¡No sé, puede ser de forma romántica o puede ser de una forma chistosa, eso lo tienes que decidir tú..."

'_¿Cómo qué podría ser?'._  
- "¡Oye! Agradece que te ayudé con tus asuntos amorosos, pero no pienso decirte que debes hacer, además tengo otros asuntos que atender"

'_¿Cómo una voz puede tener otros asuntos que atender?...¡Hola¿Estás ahí?...¿Voz!...Se fue'_ pensó Ron y se sentó en un sillón para ver cuál sería la forma más especial de pedirle que fuera su novia.

Al parecer Merlín lo escuchó, porque se le ocurrió la forma. Corrió a sacar su tintero y pluma y tomó el diario de Hermione. Sabía que corría muchos riesgos al hacerlo de ésta forma, pero al final todo estaría bien.

oooooooooo

Hermione bajaba las escaleras a paso lento, a pesar que había dormido varias horas, por alguna extraña razón tenía mucho sueño. Vio la hora y ya Harry con Ron debían estar en clases de Adivinación y Ginny en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como ya habían acabado los exámenes finales de Aritmeticia, ella tenía dos horas completamente libres en la mañana, antes de ir a Encantamientos y en la noche asistir a la última clase de Astronomía.

Se acercó a la ventana junto a los sillones de la sala común. La abrió y sintió como una fresca brisa golpeaba en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, adoraba esa sensación en las mañanas, la energizaban instante. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con que sus libros se le habían quedado en la mesa. Fue a recogerlos y vio su diario cerrado con un pedazo de pergamino sobre él. Lo tomó con mucha curiosidad y lo leyó:

"Abre tu diario y lee la última página"

Eso era lo que decía y por la letra adivinó que era la de Ron. Pero...Abrir el diario...¡El había leído su diario¡Lo había abierto! Hermione se puso pálida, o sea que si por alguna razón llegó a suceder eso y leyó todo lo que había escrito a lo largo de ese año; él iba a saber todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos.  
- ¡RON WEASLEY! – gritó furiosa Hermione arrugando el trozo de pergamino, tanto que ya llegaba a empezar a temblar el castillo con la resonancia de su voz en él.

oooooooooo

Pues, creo que te salió la carta de mala suerte, amigo – respondió sonriendo burlonamente Harry enseñándole la carta con una calavera llena de cuchillos.  
- Como si eso fuera posible, no he hecho nada malo... – respondió nerviosamente Ron "Ella querrá matarme en estos instantes".  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada, no he dicho nada... – y siguieron con la clase de Adivinación.

oooooooooo

Ella trató de mantener la compostura y tranquilizarse, pero el hecho de que hayan invadido su privacidad hacía que se pusiera histérica.  
Tomó su diario y lo abrió.

Quiero que te abras – dijo en voz baja y una pequeña chispita de color morado salió del candado al costado del diario y pudo abrirlo.  
Paso de página en página hasta que se detuvo en la última. Allí vio que Ron le había escrito algo con una letra bastante dedicada y la tinta color negro. Ella sólo suspiró cerrando los ojos, por algo debió haber hecho eso, alguna razón ha de tener esto.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito y comenzó a leer las líneas que le escribió el muchacho pelirrojo.

"Hermione:

De seguro estabas con un ataque de: "¡TE ODIO RON!" por haber leído tu diario y debo aceptarlo; sí, lo he leído. Pero ahora tienes que estar más calmada e intentando encontrar una buena razón para que me haya arriesgado a hacer esto y otra buena razón para no fusilarme.  
Bien, me gustaría decirte que te quiero mucho. Desde que íbamos en cuarto empecé a darme cuenta que esos celos descontrolados contigo no eran normales y ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta que mis sentimientos con respecto a ti no eran de amistad, eran algo más especial y profundo, podría decirse que amor.

En quinto después de lo del Departamento de Misterios casi me muero cuando te vi en la enfermería aún inconsciente y el año pasado cuando Voldemort intentó matarte y tuviste esa pequeña batalla yo estaba muy preocupado por ti, este año siempre fue igual, tú no estabas al pendiente de mí.

Pero leí tu diario (Vale, lo leí entero...) y me di cuenta que desde antes tú te sentías atraída hacia mí y todo lo que sentiste por el tema de Luna e hace sentirme bastante culpable. Lo siento mucho, no quería causarte daño, pero cuando uno está enamorado puede cometer muchas locuras¿verdad?

Tal vez no estemos por siempre juntos, tal vez algún día nos separaremos, pero me gustaría que supieras que ahora te amo más que a nada en el mundo, porque nada valgo sin tu amor, nada valgo sin ti.  
Bueno, discúlpame por no haber soportado la tentación de leer tu diario, pero no pude evitarlo, fue inevitable.

Un beso enorme y espero que pienses en mí todo el día,  
Ron

PD¡Ah! Se me olvidaba...¿Te gustaría ser mi novia hasta que algún día te pida que nos casemos o el rompimiento de nuestra relación nos separe?  
PD2: Sé que esa pregunta llegó muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca...  
PD3: Nos vemos en la atrde  
PD4: Lo siento, en la PD3 quise decir: "tarde"  
PD5: Disculpa por tantas posdatas..."

.La castaña estaba derramando una lágrima mientras sonreía de alegría. Eso si que fue muy tierno de su parte, algo raro en Ron, pero como dicen: "El amor cambia a la gente".  
Se levantó del sillón y tomó un trozo de pergamino, escribió en él y se atravesó con pasos seguros el agujero de la Dama Gorda.

Caminó hasta la conocida torre de Adivinación y se detuvo en la puerta. Recordó como le había gritado a la profesora por su incompetencia y que eso del ojo interior era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en su vida y se retiró de clases en tercero para nunca más tomar esa materia y se prometió no volver a esa aula, pero lo que se hace por amor...

oooooooooo

Bien niños míos, es así como el arte de la Adivinación se usa también para el comercio... – la profesora Trewlancey estaba hablando, pero fue interrumpida con unos golpecitos de la puerta - ¡Pase!

La puerta se abrió y entró Hermione muy seria y caminó hasta llegar a la profesora con las miradas impresionadas de los estudiantes que pensaron que jamás la volverían a ver allí.

Permiso, profesora. Necesito hablar urgentemente con el señor Weasley – pidió con una de las sonrisas más cínicas, pero creíbles la castaña.  
- ¿Podría decirme para qué?  
- Por unos problemas que tenemos con la profesora McGonagall y los alumnos de primer año – respondió ésta.  
- Está bien – dijo la profesora y se dirigió a Ron – Puede irse, señor Weasley – al decir esto Ron que estaba muy asombrado con la presencia allí de Hermione se levantó y se fue afuera del aula junto con su "amiga".

Cuando salieron Ron estaba de lo más desconcertado con que Hermione haya ido al aula de Adivinación, porque en tercero juro que jamás volvería a poner un pie allí y cuando hubiera visto a Voldemort con tutú rosa podría ser que pudiera entrar, pero eso nunca ha pasado.

Ron se acercó a la muchacha que estaba a espaldas de él y puso sus dos manos en los hombros de ella y la volteó delicadamente. Vio como ella tenía la vista puesta en el piso y al levantarla esos ojos cafés lo miraban con rabia.

Bueno, supongo que no hay ningún problema con McGonagall y los de primer año¿qué pasa? – preguntó nervioso el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Qué pasa¡Eres un cínico, Ron! Leíste mi diario, invadiste mi propiedad privada¿qué tienes en la cabeza además de ese cabello pelirrojo? Eres un mentiroso y curioso, no debiste haberlo hecho – respondió ella enojada, aunque estaba actuando eso, porque en verdad si que estaba conmovida con lo que hizo.  
- Oye, ahí te escribí las razones y de verdad me disculpo, además no debes negar que este cabello pelirrojo te encanta (n/a: A quién no? Ron, te amo!) – dijo susurrando al oído de la castaña y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.  
- ¡Ah no, Ronald Weasley! – y lo empujó con una fuerza inexplicable, porque en realidad tenía unas ganas de besarlo – No creas que sólo con un beso se arreglan las cosas – criticó ella entregándole el pergamino que había escrito antes de salir de la sala común – Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde – dijo por último y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol velozmente.

Ron se había quedado observándola en silencio hasta que su figura se perdió y se agachó para recoger el papel que le dejó. Puso su espalda en la muralla de piedra y se deslizó hasta sentarse, desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

"Ron:

¿Cómo te atreves a leer mi diario! Y como tenías razón, estaba en la fase de: "TE ODIO RONALD WEASLEY", pero cuando leí lo que me escribiste de verdad me conmoví. No puedo creer que hayas escrito algo tan tierno y en serio te lo agradezco.  
Y debes tomar en cuenta que yo también te quiero mucho, tanto como para ir al aula de Adivinación y encontrarme cara a cara con la loca del ojo interior.  
Bueno, espero que estés bien,

Hermione

PD1¡Por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu novia, Ron!  
PD2: Un beso enorme para ti, amor  
PD3: En verdad te diré sólo Ron, suena mejor que: amor".

Ron sonrió complacido, en verdad no se esperaba que le respondiera de esa forma, pero qué más da, sucedió y ahora está de novio.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora**¿No les ha sucedido que después de un tiempo lo que escribes no te gusta? Este es mi caso... Creo que he cambiado mucho como para encontrar ya insoportable (mi subconsciente necesitaba decirlo), así que reprimiré comentarios del capítulo... Aunque este es el penúltimo!

Es horrible, estoy con un resfriado de los mil demonios... Mis mejores amigos están siendo los pañuelos desechables y eso no es tan agradable. Odio el invierno! Envidio a los que tienen verano, primavera en realidad, y tienen sol.

Bueno, con mis pañuelos desechables en mano me despido. Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen algún review, ya que nada de tiempo les quita, para saber qué opinan.

¡Adiós!

Sirenita con gripe


	32. Hasta nunca Hogwarts!

Capítulo 32:

La luna estaba junto a las estrellas que plagaban el cielo de la noche y los alumnos que se graduaban se dirigían a la fiesta y ceremonia de graduación.

Harry iba junto a Ginny del brazo, él usaba su túnica verde esmeralda y ella una falda negra con vuelos y un corsé negro, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, pero con unos pinches negros.

Más atrás venían Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano. Ron con su túnica azul marino y ella con una falda negra con cortes irregulares y un corsé, el cabello lo traía recogido en un elaborado tomate.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor vieron que ya en vez de las cuatro mesas largas habían unas más pequeñas en donde estaban los puestos justos para los graduados y sus parejas y estaban los estandartes de las cuatro casas. Leones, águilas, tejones y serpientes con los colores rojo y dorado, amarillo y azul, plateado con verde y azul con plateado eran los colores que dominaban el lugar.

Al frente estaba la clásica mesa con los profesores sentados y Dumbledore de pie.

Nuestros amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros de casa listos para escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore quién se puso de pie y un el ruido se rompió abruptamente dando paso al silencio.

"Buenas Noches alumnos, esta ceremonia es en honor a su graduación donde les entregaremos los premios y diplomas que certifican que han salido del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Espero que lo pasen muy bien y que todos estos siete años que han pasado aquí llenos de alegrías y victorias, también penas y dolores" al decir esto Harry bajó la mirada y Ginny tomó su mano apretándola delicadamente y Harry le sonrió a la pelirroja quién le estaba dando a entender que todo estaba bien y no recordara ese tipo de cosas"También algunos han descubierto el amor" Ron y Hermione se miraron y se dieron un corto beso junto con las demás parejas "Y millones de suceso que siempre recordarán. Bien, vamos a cenar y luego entregaremos los premios que se otorgarán en el ámbito de casa y a nivel de colegio. ¡Disfruten la cena!" y dicho esto las fuentes dejaron ver los deliciosos manjares por cenar y el director se sentó.

Después de cenar(- ¡Ron deja de comer como un cerdo! – replicaba reiteradamente Hermione torciendo los ojos) el director Dumbledore se puso de pie y todo volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio.

"Bien, la profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff dará los premios a los estudiantes de su casa" y el director se sentó y la profesora Sprout se levantó de su asiento.

"Buenas Noches a todos, en especial a los estudiantes de Hufflepuff..." y así empezó a nombres diferentes de alumnos que recibían sus reconocimientos en diferentes áreas.

Luego pasó Snape, jefe de la cada Slytherin, después de él fue el turno del profesor Flitwick y nombró a los alumnos de su casa, Ravenclaw, luego la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento.

"Buenas Noches, este año ha sido muy difícil escoger a sólo una persona que reciba un reconocimiento, ya que los estudiantes de esta generación tienen muchas cualidades y debo aclarar que cada uno tiene una cualidad que lo hace especial" luego de decir esto sacó un pergamino y Hagrid se levantó con los diplomas en sus manos para ayudar a entregarlos"El primer reconocimiento de la casa Gryffindor es para Harry Potter..." todas las casas aplaudieron, excepto los de Slytherin.

"¡Bien Harry!" le dijo Hermione mientras Harry se levantaba.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba la profesora y Hagrid quién le entrego el diploma mientras sonreía abiertamente.

"Por su capacidad de sacar adelante en los momentos dificultosos al resto de sus compañeros" todos aplaudieron nuevamente y Harry sonrió a la profesora y Hagrid, tomó el diploma y se dirigió a su asiento con los vítores de sus compañeros.

"Te felicito" le dijo Ginny y lo besó.

"Bien, otro reconocimiento es para Seamus Finnigan" el nombrado se levantó con los aplausos del Gran Comedor y fue donde estaba la profesora"Por siempre intentar ayudar a tus compañeros cuando lo necesitan" aplausos y Seamus se sentó contento"También un reconocimiento a Neville Longbottom" Neville fue hasta allá "Por aceptar la diferencias en las personas e integrarlas a los alumnos" aplausos y Neville se sentó "Otro reconocimiento es otorgado a Hermione Granger".

"¡Felicidades, Hermione!" felicitó Ron y Ginny a la vez mientras ella se levantaba con los aplausos.

"Por siempre ayudar a sus compañeros y tener la mejor calificación en clases, además de siempre cooperar con los profesores" Hagrid le entregó el diploma a la castaña que estaba en la cumbre de la dicha y se fue a sentar.

"Cooperar con los profesores; eres perfecta, señorita prefecta" comentó entre risas Ginny.

"Ya te quiero ver el próximo año" replicó Hermione.

"Y por último le entregó un reconocimiento a Ronald Weasley por intentar que todo salga bien y su competitividad en las actividades del colegio, además de defender a sus compañeros...".

"¡Qué bien, Ron!" felicitó dándole un abrazó Hermione y Ron se pudo de pie para recibir su diploma con los aplausos de fondo.

"Creo que se deben haber equivocado o la profesora McGonagall está ciega" dijo Ginny sonriendo cuando su hermano se sentaba embargado de la felicidad.

"¿No puedes alegrarte por mí?" le preguntó Ron fastidiado y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"Déjame pensarlo...mmm...¡No!" y luego Ginny se puso de pie y se fue junto a Josh, un muchacho de sexto de Ravenclaw que recién había entrado al comedor.

Los dos se saludaron y subieron a donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall con las miradas interrogantes de los presentes, excepto la de los profesores.

"¡Hola a todos!" saludaron los dos chicos.

"Bien, después de los reconocimientos otorgados por el jefe de cada casa comenzaremos con los premios que han sido elegidos por los alumnos de su casa y el colegio" dijo Ginny y los profesores se levantaban de la mesa.

"¡Y después de estos premios empezará la fiesta!"– continuó Josh y muchos aplaudieron.

"Bien...Empezaremos con los premios. Los nominados para el premio: "El guapetón del colegio" son: Draco Malfoy" Slytherin rompió en aplausos"Ron Weasley" Gryffindor aplaudió"y Harry Potter"– los Gryffindors seguían aplaudiendo.

"¿Por qué Ginny no nos comentó sobre estos premios y que ella iba a animar?" preguntó curioso Harry mientras se sonrojaba por la nominación que había tenido.

"Era sorpresa y debo decirles que me enorgullece que mi mejor amigo y mi novio sean nominados por guapetones" sonrió Hermione mientras esos dos ya estaban fucsias por la vergüenza.

"Bien y el ganador es..." dijo Josh viendo un sobre que abría Ginny.

"Hubo un empate, los ganadores son¡Harry Potter y Ron Weasley!" anunció sonriendo Ginny.

Los dos mencionadosse miraron avergonzados mientras se escuchaban aplausos y silbidos, subieron lentamente a la tarima donde estaban Gin y Josh.

"Una cosa, Harry es mi novio y eso está bien, gracias por haberlo elegido" dijo algo celosa Ginny por los gritos de algunas muchachas hacia Harry"Pero Ron es mi hermano¿quiénes votaron por él? De seguro su novia, Hermione, los sobornó, admítanlo" replicó en tono de broma mientras todos los hombres se reían.

"Felicidades" les dijo Josh mientras les pasaba unas medallas.

"Gracias" agradecieron los dos mientras las recibían.

"Le ganaron a Malfoy" comentó Ginny.

"Tenemos que hablar mucho nosotros dos, no me dijiste" criticó Harry abrazándola.

"Era sorpresa...".

"¿Y no puedes aceptar que fui elegido uno de los más guapos en todo el colegio?" preguntó Ron a su hermana.

"Déjame pensarlo...mmm...¡No! Y mejor ahora váyanse" y dicho esto los dos jóvenes bajaron.

Luego se dieron los premios a la más guapa y lo ganó Hermione, cabe destacar que Ron casi se abalanza a todos los babosos que se la comían con la mirada; la más inteligente fue Hermione, el más extraño y despistado fue Neville, la que estaba a la moda fue Lavander, el más malo del colegio pero a la vez sexy fue Malfoy (n/a: lo siento... se me salió eso), el héroe guapo fue Harry, los sin cerebro fueron Crabbe y Goyle, etc...

Después comenzó la fiesta donde podían bailar y la pasaron increíble. El único problema fue que Ginny y Harry se fueron a un rincón oscuro y entre besos y besos llegó Ron furioso:

"¡La fiesta es allá!" objetó molesto mientras Harry y Ginny estaban rojos y se fueron a bailar.

Y finalmente el profesor Dumbledore entró con los diplomas que certificaban que se habían graduado del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo fue muy conmovedor y a muchos se les cayó una lágrima en medio de la ceremonia, pero al fin todo había terminado. Ya se había acabado el colegio, todo era diferente.

oooooooooo

Estaban en el tren, ya quedaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a la estación King Cross de Londres y nuestros cuatro amigos estaban muy tristes por haber dejado el colegio y que tal vez nos e volverían a ver.

"¿Qué estudiarán?" preguntó Ginny que estaba abrazada de Harry con la mirada triste.

"Ron y yo iremos a la Academia de Aurores, ya nos han aceptado así que seremos eso" respondió Harry mientras besaba en la frente a la pelirroja que sonrió débilmente.

"¿Y tú?" inquirió Ron observando a Hermione que estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventana y las manos de los dos estaban entrelazadas.

"Iré a la 'Universidad de Sheffield' a estudiar para ser sanadora" contestó dándose la vuelta para ver la cara de sus amigos.

"¿Sanadora? Pero eso es muy difícil..." opinó Ginny.

"Bueno, creo que no, me aceptaron de inmediato en la universidad por mis calificaciones y ya saben que me gustan los retos, mientras más difícil sea la cosa, mejor" replicó sonriendo la castaña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

"Yo seguiré en el colegio" comentó malhumorada Ginny.

"Al menos te has librado de Ron y de Harry, así que podrías salir con Colin..." dijo con voz picarona Hermione.

"¿Qué? Ah no, eso si que no, hablaré con Colin para que sepa que aún eres mi novia" replicó molesto Harry.

"¡Era broma!" corrigió Hermione.

"Más les vale" dijo y besó a Ginny.

"¿Sabías que te amo?" le preguntó Ron al oído después de unos minutos en completo silencio.

"Sí y yo también te amo" le dijo Hermione sonriendo y se fundieron en un beso corto.

"Tengo miedo, Hermione. Yo estaré en la Academia y tú en la universidad, casi no nos veremos y puedes conocer a alguien más...".

"Ron, no pienses en eso. No te puedo asegurar que jamás nos separaremos, pero te puedo prometer que ahora mismo yo te quiero y eso nadie ni nada lo va a hacer cambiar".

"Y pensar que todo empezó con el diario que te regalé en tu cumpleaños" comentó pensativo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

"Oh, si, por fin que hayas tenido una buena idea y el diario que tú leíste" reprochó alzando una ceja.

"Oye, siempre tengo buenas ideas...Como pedirte que fueras mi novia".

"Vale, no queremos una discusión entre ustedes dos" dijo tajantemente Harry levantándose del asiento"Ya casi llegamos...".

Todos se levantaron a tomar sus baúles y el equipaje, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero los de Hermione eran los más reflexivos. Daba las gracias al diario, porque si Ron no lo hubiera leído, si no hubiera confesado sus pensamientos en él, se hubiera vuelto loca de sobrellevar toda esa cantidad de emociones vividas ese año. Y pudo afrontar mejor las cosas con tal sólo empezar a escribir 'Querido Diario...' y dejaba fluir sus sentimientos.

**FIN **

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No sé cómo esta historia se fue desarrollando... Simplemente al releerla, fue como volver a leer un diario de hace unos años.

Toda la historia se formó por mis experiencias, deseos, confusiones, sentimientos y anhelos para el futuro, y que poco a poco se desataron de la realidad para ser una historia fantasiosa de cómo creía que sería el empiezo de la relación entre Hermione y Ron; Harry y Ginny, aunque obviamente dudo que Rowling ponga algo así... Ella tiene otros planes, quizás, o ideas más geniales.

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews, porque me hicieron creer que de verdad podía relatar una historia y que la entendieran... Muchos me dijeron que escribo muy bien; y aunque dudo que sea tan así, se los agradezco mucho, porque la mayor satisfacción es que otra persona le guste algo que sin la necesidad de hacerlo, lo hiciste. De verdad se han pasado de lo amorosos.

Y porque no hay segunda sin primera... Hay una segunda parte (pedida en el otro sitio donde publiqué antes esta historia), que ya debían saber, para que estén pendientes en el plazo de un mes de que aparezca. Sin lugar a dudas, es mucho mejor... Más fundamentos, más aventuras y muchas más cosas de telenovela.

_Dos parejas; en tres lugares distintos. Nuevos amigos, profesores, materias, compañeros... ¿Pero el amor sigue siendo el mismo¿Para que prometer si no se sabe qué tiene preparado el destino?_

_'Querido Diario II'_

Bueno... eso ha sido todo por ahora. Ojalá les haya gustado este último capítulo y tengan ganas de leer la secuela que dentro de poco estará.

Un besote,

Sirenita

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de personajes, sucesos, lugares que yo misma escribí.**


End file.
